The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb
by rampaging-poet
Summary: A dark evil has been patiently gathering power for twenty long years since the events in Majora's Mask. Now it is ready, and it's up to one boy to stop it: Link's son. Rated T for some violence, gore, and general darkness, mostly in later chapters.
1. Prelude: Darkness

_Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I uploaded the prelude and the first two chapters all at once because they're already up at deviantart. I plan to add a chapter every day or two until the end of the first act, then slow down to about once a week. I have everything up to the end of Act Two written. Oh, and I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Please tell me if you like it so far. And don't worry, the plot actualy gets going properly pretty soon._

((Hello again! It's been nearly a month since The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb was completed. Throughout the story I did my best not to conflict with anything established in the games, with a few exceptions such as the size of Termina. However, I have recently watched my brother play Majora's Mask a fair bit, and noticed a number of errors in the story. Any text located in double brackets is an edit made to explain the discrepancies between the game and the story.))

* * *

**Darkness**

_Are you going to stand there cursing the darkness, or teach people to make candles?_

_-Unknown_

In the dark recesses beneath the Clocktown Clocktower, there sat a man. He claims to sell instruments of joy, but in truth he searches for power. Once, he was close to finding that power, but it was stolen from him. The man waits, remembering how close he had been before that fool boy had ruined his mask. As he shoulders his massive pack, filled with things created in love but now so full of sorrow, he sees something. Something of hideous might. Never has the Happy Mask Salesmen been in the presence of a being so evil, so full of hatred and rage. "No" he cries, "you can't be here! You are a myth!".

The dark entity replies, "All myths were true once, and every legend has a beginning. Do not tremble in fear of those that seek to bring you what you desire".

"What do you mean?" asked the salesman.

"Don't question me, I know what you want. You have always desired power. I could see that from the moment I first saw you hold Majora's Mask. When that kid returned your mask, devoid of the strength that it had been imbued with, you nearly strangled him. The only reason you didn't was because you knew it wouldn't solve anything."

"But your mask is not entirely destroyed. The seeds of evil still lurk just below the painted surface. They will rise again should I call to them. Serve me, and I will make your mask whole."

The Happy Mask Salesman replied, "Then I shall serve to the utmost of my ability! My dream shall finally be realized!"

And the dark shadow spoke, "Then put on the mask and focus on your rage, your anger, your vengeance!"

The salesman did, and felt the growth of a lesser darkness. However, even this lesser darkness was greater than he, and it overwhelmed him. Majora's Mask was awake, and now it would destroy in the name of its new master.


	2. Chp 1: Heritage

_Apparently anything that looks like it might once have thought about being a link is ignored. Presumably this is due to spammers. I respect that. However, I went through too much trouble picking out background music, so I've put what I can. If it's against the rules, let me know so that I can remove it._

* * *

**Heritage**

_And each man stands with his face in the light. Of his own drawn sword, ready to do what a hero can. _

_-Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Clocktown Day One Soundscape

In the land of Terminia, a new day was beginning. Safe within the walls of Clocktown, a child awoke. For him, it was not just any day, it was his birthday. He heard his mother Anju calling. It was time for breakfast. His parents Anju and Kafei run the Stock Pot Inn, the best accommodations in Clocktown, so he knew breakfast would be excellent as usual. He was looking forward to a whole day exploring, with no chores. The child hastily dressed himself in his favourite green tunic and bounded down the stairs for breakfast.

At the table, his parents looked a little more serious than on most birthdays. Kafei said, "Son, we have something very important to talk about today."

"What is it?" the child asked.

"Now, Link" Anju said, "We've told you since the beginning that we aren't your real parents. But we never told you the whole story before."

"Ten years ago" Kafei continued, "a good friend of ours appeared at our door. We hadn't seen him much in a while, but he helped us get married. He came with an infant boy. He said to us, 'This is my son. I have found that I may not be able to look after him for much longer. Please take good care of him for me. Do not tell him of me until his eleventh birthday. I'm sorry I can't stay for longer, and I'm sorry to just dump my kid on you like this, but you're the only ones I can trust.' And with that, he left. Your real father, for who you are named, is the hero who summoned the giants to throw back the moon twenty years ago. There were rumours of a war brewing between his homeland of Hyrule and Calatia, a neighbouring country."

"We never did find out who your mother was. We decided that our friend was allowed some secrets if he wanted them. We have not seen him since he gave you to us. He also left a package, to be given to you on this day" Kafei finished. "I have it here. Go on, open it up".

Link thoughtfully accepted the box that had been left by his true father. Slowly, so as not to damage the contents, he opened it. There were several things inside. First, a pair of journals. The first was titled "The Ocarina of Time" and the second "Adventures in Time". Both detailed his father's exploits. Second, a notebook. The notebook had the words "Bomber's Notebook" crudely scrawled across the front. Last, and most remarkable, something that Link had dreamed of owning for his entire life. It was a sword, not much longer than a grown man's forearm but perfectly sized for the young boy. A note was attached to the blade's simple handle. It read, "My son, the Kokiri Sword is no more. I give to you instead the Deku Blade; a new sword for a new adventure". Link drew the blade carefully, so as not to cut of his hand. It glittered in the sunlight, and he had the feeling that this was the beginning of something great.

* * *

After breakfast, Link hurried over to the dojo. He proudly showed the dojo's master (and only employee) his new blade. After a brief explanation of how he got it, Link began practice. He had trained under the longhaired swordmaster before, but he had always used pieces of wood. The sticks had always felt clumsy, and he had struggled to even hit all the targets. Now he breezed through the challenges with the grace of one born to battle. "Very well done!" exclaimed the swordmaster, "I haven't seen such fine swordsmanship since your father trained here. You have learned all I can teach you for now. Come back when you have had to use that blade for real. Only then can you truly master the sword. For now it would be best to contemplate your father's writings. He may be able to teach something I can't". And with that, the swordmaster put away the dummies and returned to his meditation.

Link followed the swordmaster's advice, and went to the quiet streams below the Clocktower. There, he began to read of the wonders and horrors of dungeons and adventure. Little did he know that his own adventure was about to begin…

* * *

_**EDIT**: My old lines seem to have been deleted, so I'm actualy going to use the horizontal line tool instead of some underlined dashes._


	3. Chp 2: Beginnings

**Beginnings**

_You can change history, but you can't change the past._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

Far below Link, in the darkest portions of the vast Clocktower's workings, Majora's Mask was locked in thought. It was driven by the need to conquer, to destroy, to cause sorrow on a continental scale. But how to go about it? Last time it had called down the moon, nearly causing it to strike to planet. The feeling of impending doom had overcome every being in this miserable country, except one. That one had somehow managed to overcome the four guardians that had stopped the giants from aiding the people, and defeated the mask in single combat. The mask knew it would need a less direct approach. Maybe if it could handle the giants one at a time…

That was it! The Mask began its new plans for the destruction of the world, and this time nothing could stand in its way!

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time Title Theme

Link read of how his father had saved the far-away realm of Hyrule. How he had vanquished Gohma within the Great Deku Tree, but not in time to save it. How he had obtained the Spiritual Stone of Fire from the Gorons. How he fought monsters within the belly of a giant fish, and how he had drawn the Master Sword.

Link read of the phantom of the Forest Temple, and of the defeat of Volvagia, the dragon. He read of the dark copy of his father within the Water Temple, and the strange evil at the end. Link read of the horrors of the shadow temple, where restless ghosts rule. Link read of the defeat of the witches of the Spirit Temple, and of Zelda's capture.

Finally, Link found the pages of Ganondorf's defeat. The pages that detailed the fall of the dark king, his resurrection, and how he was sealed within the Dark World, hopefully for all time.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

Majora's Mask knew what to do now. Now was the time to gather its servants and destroy the giants. Without the realm's protectors, nothing could stop the blight thatit intended to spread. Once again the inhabitants of this region would tremble in fear, and the Clocktower would once again be its throne. Within weeks, everyone would know that their world was dieing again.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com:slash:music:slash:console:slash:nintendo:slash:n64) Skull Kid

Now Link began to read a darker tale. One of suffering and despair. A tale in which innocent people are on the front lines of the battle, and heroes die trying to save them. And the worst thing was his father's seeming helplessness in the face of such danger. Every three days, his father played the Ocarina of Time, and all he had done was unwrought. The people he had helped were suffering again, the monsters he destroyed reborn.

Link read of his father giving in to despair, tricking people, taking advantage of his knowledge of the cycles. "After all," his father had written, "who cares what I do if it's just undone every three days? Nothing I do matters anymore, so why bother? I can't help anybody, not for long". Eventually his father came to his senses. "Looking back on what I have written, I can't believe what I did. The darkness of my acts is nearing the hope my actions could bring. I simply must save the world, so that the people may know joy again". His father went on to defeat Majora's Mask, though the pages detailing the final battle were gone. After where they had been was a message. "Son, learn from my actions, and do not repeat my mistakes. I wish you good fortune, and warn you: regrettably, the evil never really goes away for good.". Several blank pages followed, then the end of the book.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

As Link sat thinking on his father's last message to him, Majora's Mask had finished its preparations. Its servants were ready, all that was left was to vanquish the giants. On its way up to street level, the mask saw someone. A young boy, sitting alone. The perfect target for a bit of mischief. However, this boy bore a strange resemblance to the one who had destroyed the mask when it last woke. He could be trouble.

Suddenly, Link saw a figure in the gloom; a man of middling height, with a huge pack. On his face was a mask that Link immediately recognized from his father's description. At first Link thought he was seeing things, but the figure did not leave. He drew his sword and prepared to face this villain that had banished by his father twenty years ago.

"How cute" thought the mask, "the little boy thinks he can fight me. I'll show him just how wrong he is". Majora's Mask focused, and brought forth a cloud of dark energy. The scared child charged, sword held high, and took the energy bolt straight to the chest. Link suddenly felt his strength leave him. He crumpled to the ground, unable to do so much as keep his heavy eyelids open. Behind the mask, its host smiled. The mask could have a bit of fun, and then move on to conquer this tiny country, and from there, the world.


	4. Chp 3: Awakening

_Unfortunately, Zelda Reorchastrated doesn't have the songs I picked out for this one. VG Music does, but it takes a while to type in the fake links to them. Therefore, I'm typing in the name of the song and the game it's from, but you have to find it yourself. Or just ignore it._

* * *

**Awakening**

_I feel not unlike a small boy, waking from a bad dream to find reality not much of an improvement. _

_-John Byrne_

Music: Oracle of Ages: Sad

Link felt cold. The last thing he remembered was charging at the wearer of Majora's Mask, then the dark blast. He slowly opened his eyes. As he stood up, he realized his limbs felt heavier than usual. He felt as if something about him was just…wrong. Also, he heard a faint clicking and whirring as he moved. He saw a note, written in huge letters on a large piece of paper. It read, "Thought you looked cute with your little sword, and figured you'd appreciate a change of pace". Link looked into the water at his feet, and was shocked by what he saw. Staring back at him was a small, wind-up soldier in a green tunic. Link nearly fell unconscious again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Majora's Mask had nearly completed its plan. The giants would not stop it this time, and there was no hero to mess everything up. All that was left was to corrupt the Lifesong Orb.

Music: Link to the Past: Dark World Bunny

* * *

For a time, Link simply wandered. He obviously couldn't head back to the surface; his parents would kill him for getting into this kind of mess. Besides, he wouldn't want to be mistaken for an actual wind-up toy. He could head to the observatory (he had swam beneath the Clocktower to the observatory path hundreds of times), but he wasn't sure he could swim and didn't want to risk rusting. On the other hand, he didn't need to breathe, so inability to swim wouldn't be a problem. Heading towards the top of the tower would be suicidal. The works of the Clocktower would grind him to a pulp, and his small size would make climbing difficult. "Wait a sec," he thought, "small size? I can fit into all those little areas I could never explore before!" and headed off towards the center of the Clocktower.

The tiny spaces beneath the Clocktower's lowest gears were every bit as interesting as he had speculated. It was somehow comforting to hear the clicks, whirrs, ticks, and tocks of the great clock all around him. There were paths everywhere for someone his size, gaps deliberately left by workers to give themselves slight room to assemble the massive timepiece. Link was suddenly struck by a thought; the inside of the Clocktower's workings would be easy to climb, and less dangerous. With that idea in his adventurous, eleven-year old head, he began his ascent.

* * *

Majora's Mask headed for the Clocktower. Within its vast mechanical shell was the heart that kept this land alive: the Lifesong Orb. It was said the Orb produces the music that keeps the universe moving, and that would certainly explain why Clocktown was the largest settlement on the continent. If the Lifesong Orb were to begin singing the Mask's song, then every entity for hundreds of miles would know despair, as every living thing began to slowly decay. Soon, the plan would be complete, and the Clocktower would be his fortress once more.

Music: Link to the Past: Sanctuary

* * *

Link decided to take a short rest. He wasn't tired, but he decided it would be a good time to study his surroundings. He was within the very heart of the mighty Clocktower, and he felt more at home than he had ever felt in his life. Here, surrounded by the machinery of the vast contraption, he was at peace. Then he noticed something out of place. Several small, worn out gears, flywheels, and assorted other doodads had fallen off their spots. They had obviously been replaced, probably magically, but Link couldn't help but notice they no longer served a purpose. Bored of climbing the tower, Link began to tinker.

Soon his creation was complete. Before him stood a miniature trebuchet. It was approximately 8" high, so it wasn't much shorter than he was. Powerful springs and gears would grant its projectiles much more force than its size would suggest. Strapping it to his back, Link continued his climb.

* * *

Unknown to Link, his trebuchet was completed just in time. Majora's Mask was on its way up the Clocktower, bent on the destruction of the world. As Link neared the top of the tower, he saw something he had never expected. Floating in line with face of the tremendous mechanism of the clock's face was glowing green sphere. It called to him, promising all the joys of life, beckoning him onward. He could here its song, and knew he had heard it, vaguely, in the background of his entire existence. However, a man of middling height with a massive backpack stood on the platform in front of the orb. Link knew he could not allow Majora's Mask to obtain this unknown globe.

The Mask stood inches away from its prize. It eagerly leaned closer, and grasped the Lifesong Orb. In a moment, it would cast the spell that would destroy the world. Suddenly, it felt a sharp pain in its host's hands. Reflexively, it dropped what it was holding and covered one hand with the other. Majora's mask realized it had made a mistake.

Twenty years ago, the Mask had made the same mistake. It had transformed someone who it had already beaten into a form that had advantages in certain situations. Then, it had held a powerful magic artifact without any straps to stop itself from dropping it. Finally, it had completely ignored a potential foe that had a projectile weapon.

The Mask inwardly cursed itself, but there was nothing it could do. The cute little soldier boy grabbed the Lifesong Orb and escaped into the Clocktower's workings. Majora's Mask could do almost anything, but it couldn't alter itself or its host in any way. That one limitation prevented it from pursuing the would-be hero and retrieving the Lifesong Orb. However, it was only a minor setback. The Mask's servants could still cause death on a massive scale, it would just take awhile longer than had been originally planned. With the giants gone, nothing could stop the destruction of the world this time. _Nothing._


	5. Chp 4: Adventure

_No reviews yet? Oh well, it's only been up :checks date: three days. Although it would be nice to get some feedback, even if its only a "Yes, somebody is reading this"._

* * *

**Adventure**

_Struggle is strengthening. Battling with evil gives us the power to battle evil even more. _

_-Ossie Davis_

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask: Clock Tower (2)

Link knew he would have to return to the surface eventually. However, he knew that his parents would never forgive him for climbing the Clocktower, even if they believed Majora's Mask was back. Not knowing what else to do, Link examined the Lifesong Orb. It was approximately six inches in diameter, which had been a problem when Link was carrying it down the tower. Looking closely into it, Link could see forests, lakes, people, and animals flashing by rapidly, going about their daily lives. Link concentrated on the music emanating from the Orb. Suddenly he could see musical notes forming on the surface of the Orb. Link began to sing to the melody of the Lifesong Orb, a song composed of gibberish syllables that somehow seemed to fit the notes perfectly.

As his mechanical vocal chords chimed, Link felt a soothing sensation throughout his entire body. He could feel power welling up inside him, just waiting to break to the surface. He closed his eyes and let the music carry him away. When he finished, he opened his eyes. Immediately he saw that he was back to his regular height. Looking around, his eyes confirmed what he already knew. He was back to normal! Link let out a sigh of happiness. He was about to head home when he noticed something on the ground: a metallic mask, showing the face of a clockwork soldier. Link picked it up and went on home.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ganondorf's Theme

* * *

Link decided not to tell his parents what had occurred. If his parents questioned him on where he got the mask, it would be a gift from one of the other children. He kept the Lifesong Orb hidden. He proudly displayed his miniature trebuchet though; he had made it himself, and there was nothing secret about it. Link hoped that Majora's Mask would leave everyone alone for awhile after losing something so important. However, he doubted that would happen.

* * *

As Link suspected, Majora's Mask was not simply waiting for an opportunity to act. Over the next several days, reports of monster sightings began to increase. A traveling minstrel claimed to have been terrorized by keese in broad daylight. A thin layer of dark cloud was starting to gather over Clocktown. To top it off, some people claimed to have seen a strange figure atop the Clocktower, and you would need to be able to fly to get up there. Other mysterious occurrences were rumoured to be happening in neighbouring areas such as the Southern Swamp, but no one could confirm them.

Obviously the loss of the Lifesong Orb had slowed up the Masks plans, but they hadn't stopped. Link just wished he knew what those plans had been. He decided to visit the observatory; the old guy there might be able to tell him something about the Orb. Link decided to swim to the observatory path as the there was always an adult standing guard at the real entrance to stop kids from wandering into the "dangerous old passages".

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Zelda 2: Cave

* * *

When Link reached the Clocktower stream, he was dismayed to find that they had installed a grate at the surface of the water. The grate went almost all the way to the bottom, and there was no way he could fit under it. Link had a sudden idea. He returned to his house and grabbed his mask and trebuchet. When he reached the stream again, he checked to make sure no one was nearby. Then he put on his mask.

The change was painful this time, but he was now small enough to fit under the bars. He removed his tunic and wrapped it in oilcloth so it wouldn't get wet. Then he strapped his trebuchet to his back and entered the stream. He had been right several days ago; he was too dense to swim now. However, he could walk on the bottom just fine and didn't need air. Soon, he emerged on the other side.

After re-donning his tunic and taking off his mask, Link began walking toward the observatory. Link had walked this path so many times he could get there with his eyes closed. Then the Skultula dropped on him. Link instinctively jumped backwards when he was hit. He had read about skultulas in his father's journals. They had sharp legs and mandibles as well as a hard exoskeleton, but their backs were vulnerable. Link drew the Deku Blade and darted towards the skultula, then back outwards. The skultula spun around in a fast circle, nearly clipping him. Link stood and watched the skultula for a moment. Eventually it decided to turn around to see if there was any prey behind it. Link immediately leaped forward with a jumping slash meant to cleave opponents in two. The skultula did not survive that vicious attack on its delicate innards. It fell of its rope, bounced, and erupted into cool flames.

Link continued on. He faced a couple of other skultulas on the way, but they were easy to defeat. Soon he came to a wall infested with skulwalltulas. They looked relatively harmless, spinning on the wall, but they would charge viciously if he entered their territory. Link took out his trebuchet. With a couple of minutes of fiddling, he was able to set it up to be held in his hand and fired. Link loaded it with small rocks, and opened fire on the skulwalltulas. They were down within minutes. There was only a short distance until he reached the observatory. However, there was someone in the final chamber of the old passages that wasn't too keen on letting him get there.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle.

* * *

As Link entered the room, iron bars dropped down to block the door. Out of nowhere leapt a skeletal figure, sword and shield raised high. Link jumped sideways, keeping his eyes on his enemy. This looked like a Stalfos, an undead warrior smart enough to block, dodge, and counterattack. Link didn't think he could defeat such a foe, but he had no choice. He swung his sword, but the stalfos blocked his strike. He swung again, and again, and again, and each time the stalfos kept its shield hand strong. He stabbed at its head, and it back flipped nimbly away, out of his reach. It was then that Link knew its weakness. This stalfos had been seriously injured; it had a broken leg. It took a moment to recover from its landing, and then launched into a jump attack. Because of its broken leg, Link had more than enough time to back flip away and counter with a jump attack of his own. Link kept up the pressure with wild swings and occasional stabs. He received a number of injuries, mostly small cuts to his arms and legs, but remained standing. He managed to trick the stalfos into trying a jump attack several more times, though he caught about two inches of sword tip to the belly in the process. After what seemed like hours, the stalfos went down. It burst into flames like the other monsters, leaving its shield behind.

The bars moved, allowing access to the observatory and the way back. Link cautiously approached the monster's shield. From the number of hits he had taken in that battle, it was obvious he needed a shield. However, the way he was feeling between battle and blood loss, he wasn't sure he could even haul himself up the ladder to the observatory, let alone a heavy shield. He decided to take the shield. After struggling up the ladder, he entered the observatory. His vision began to blur, and he knew he had pushed himself too far. He staggered partway up the stairs and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

_Comment: My brother has told me that it is unclear whether the wound that Link recieves is a slice or a stab. My intention was for it to be a stab. A slice would pretty much kill him instantly, while a stab takes a good three days to die from if he doesn't bleed out. Assuming someone binds his wounds, he will survive long enough to get some form of magic healing._


	6. Chp 5: Explanations

**Explanations**

_I always believe there's a reason why you go through everything._

_-John Elway_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Astral Observatory.

Link awoke sometime later. Someone was standing over him, but he wasn't sure who. He didn't know where he was. Then he remembered the battle with the stalfos and his subsequent collapse. The person standing over him was the wizard from the observatory. He had arrived right before he passed out. "Are you awake, young man?" the observatory mage asked. "You must have been in quite a battle to obtain so many cuts. I've bound your wounds, but they'll hurt for a while. Now, how did you get so hurt?"

Link replied, "I came to see you about something I found in the Clocktower. The passage was infested with monsters. I decided it was important enough to fight for, but there was a stalfos guarding the ladder in the final room, and iron bars blocked the door".

"A Stalfos!" exclaimed the old man, "You don't look like you've had much experience adventuring. You should count yourself lucky to be alive! What was so important that you fought a Stalfos to see me about?"

"This" said Link, pulling out the Lifesong orb. Link told the story of how he had had a run-in with Majora's Mask and found the Orb.

"Well," he said, "this looks to be the fabled Lifesong Orb. It supposedly contains the melodies that keep the world moving. It is said to be part of a set of three music-related artefacts somehow tied to the three Goddesses who created the world. No one knows much about it, but it is known that if you hold the orb and sing a song of power, the orb will invoke the power of the song. Keep the Orb with you at all times."

"Now, if what you said about Majora's Mask is true, and I have no reason to doubt you, someone must warn the people. I can explain the situation to the people of Clocktown, but you will have to warn outlying settlements and such. The day that the people of Clocktown might believe they need a wizard has finally arrived. Make sure that you gather as much support as you can. Majora's Mask tried to destroy the world before, it's probably going to try again. That would explain the rumours monsters and blighted crops. However, even Majora's Mask could not cause the kinds of problems that are said to be happening in other places with the giants standing watch over the land. I fear for their safety. But for now, you must rest. You should go see the Fairy of Clocktown. She may be able to help with you wounds."

Link had never been to see the Fairy's Fountain before. It was likely the only place in Clocktown that he hadn't explored. The other boys dared each other to go there, but no one ever did. It was said that although the Great Fairy was kind, healing and bestowing gifts upon those who entered her domain, she rarely answered visitors. More often you would find yourself greeted by one of her mischievous underlings instead. No two stories agreed on exactly what those fairies did, but it was assumed that whatever it was it wouldn't be worth seeing the fountain if it might happen.

The old man continued. "I shall escort you to town. Take this, it will ensure that the fairies don't give you any trouble". He handed Link a fist-sized stone shaped like a teardrop. "Don't worry about losing it; it has a way of getting back to me". They set off into the ancient corridors connecting Clocktown and the observatory.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Link's Awakening: Cave

"This place was originally built to repel invaders. It served as both a secret escape route and a deathtrap for enemies who entered its dark hallways. I've heard Majora's Mask has a habit of turning secluded, defensible locations into fortresses for the foul beings that serve it. It actually makes sense that the old defence systems would have activated to lock you in that room. Wait… What's that?" the old mage said, coming to a halt. A number of dark shadows seemed to be moving of their own volition. "Fly, Link! I can hold them off!" the old man cried. Link hesitated for a moment, then ran. Behind him, he heard the crackle of lightning, and saw its light ahead of him. He hoped the crazy old magic-user was all right. Soon, he emerged from the catacombs, and into soldier standing guard at the entrance. Link quickly explained what was happening below, and the guard was about to go help the old man when the old man emerged from the dark passageways. The wizard explained that he had only sent Link running for fear of striking him with a miscast spell. "If you weren't injured, I would have let you charge right in and split the creatures in two, but in your current condition I couldn't have risked hitting you with a lightning bolt" the mage said, and then to the guard, "Still guarding the old Bomber's Lair after twenty years? Well, in that case, the password in 15243. I'm going home now. See young Link here reaches the Fairy Fountain safely". And with that, the wizard took off down the passageway.

_Comment: Yeah, he probably can't really run with that injury. In reality, he would be stumbling slightly faster. The point is he's out of the way._

_I know that nothing in Majora's Mask indicated that the observatory dude was a wizard, but he didn't really do anything in the game. At least the random carpenters changed what they said as each cycle progresses. As for why he knows about the Orb and the mask when no one else does, he's a wizard. It's his job to track down information regarding ancient magic spheres and demonically possesed masks._


	7. Chp 6: Fairies

((The Fairy's Fountain had been given an impromptu renovation when Majora's Mask split the Great Fairy into the Stray Fairies. It was returned to normal after the events of the game.))

* * *

**Fairies**

_When children are doing nothing, they are doing mischief.  
_

_-Henry Fielding_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

Link cautiously entered the Fairy Fountain. It was more beautiful than his father had described. The green torches shed an eerie yet compelling light, which reflected off the pale pink crystal of the floor. He approached the main fountain, stemming the flow of blood from the wounds that had broken open with his hand.

Suddenly, there was a great flash. The fountain was suddenly occupied, but not by the Great Fairy. Instead, one of her mischievous attendants had appeared. She was surrounded by a green glow, and couldn't have been more than four inches high. Link struggled to see more details, and then blushed. The fairy was relying on her natural glow for cover, and wasn't wearing anything at all. Link looked away and held out the stone the wizard had given him. The fairy didn't seem too interested. She said, "I'll bet the crazy old coot in the observatory said that would keep you safe. He lied. Well, maybe not deliberately. It will guarantee an audience with the Great Fairy, but it won't stop me from having some fun before she wakes up. Let's see, where shall we start?"

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Great Sea is Cursed

* * *

"First, I need to make sure you won't keel over dead partway through" she said, and his wounds stopped bleeding. "Now, you obviously haven't seen a fairy before. I think I should give you a taste of everything we do. We can confuse your senses". The room suddenly seemed huge, and Link couldn't tell which way the exit was. Everything seemed to twist as he watched, and phantom voices moaned softly in his head. "We can alter your body". Link suddenly sprouted rabbit ears, a fox tail, and a wolf's snout. "We can cause your emotions to run wild". Link was suddenly very afraid. He knew he had to leave. He began running, hoping he was headed the right way. "We can rob you of your coordination, or your strength, or your force of personality". Link suddenly couldn't stand up. His muscles just wouldn't work properly. He tried to continue, but he couldn't even crawl straight. "Even your intelligence can go right down the drain, but we don't do that often. It's no fun taunting something that doesn't understand". Link didn't know which way to go. He simply couldn't remember what 'away' meant; he just knew that was where he needed to be. His fear subsided, so he stopped attempting to run. What was he running from again? Oh yeah, he was running from a fairy. Why? He couldn't remember. His mind began to clear, and he realized that he had been transformed again while he was too stupid to notice. His hands were talons, and his legs had lizard feet at the end of them. "I see you like wearing dresses. Here, this one's prettier." Link's tunic became a green dress, with a long trail of fabric behind and a hole for his tail. He knew there was no way he could move with any speed in this thing, and he didn't want to be seen wearing girl's clothes. "Hmmm, that dress doesn't fit too well. Maybe I should fi-"

"Mythisper, that's enough!" a new voice cried. Both Link and the fairy looked over. The Great Fairy had arrived. She was easily four times Link's size, and flew without wings. "I want you to change him back to normal this instant! You know better than to torment those sent here by Randolf!".

"Okay…" replied the fairy. Link found himself back to normal… almost. He was still wearing a dress.

"His tunic too." the Great Fairy commanded.

"As you command" the fairy said, rolling her eyes. Link's tunic returned to its ordinary state. "Mythisper, I will deal with you later. Now, young man, what brings you to my fountain with such grievous injuries, and sent by Randolf no less?"

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

* * *

Link explained how he had run into Majora's Mask, how he had found the Lifesong Orb, and how he had fought a Stalfoes in order to talk to Randolf about the Orb. The Great Fairy said, "So, Majora's Mask has returned. That would explain why we have lost contact with the other fountains, and why I have felt my power opposed. I must think on this."

"Now onto the matter of your injuries. I am afraid I will not be able to help you so easily. Under normal circumstances, I would heal you as soon as I knew you were there. Unfortunately, with my powers being suppressed, anything I do will be undone as soon as you leave the fountain. However, there is one thing that may work. If one of my fairies were to accompany you, he or she could maintain my spell despite the meddling of Majora's Mask. Be aware that I would not send away my servants without good cause. If you choose to have one of my fairies accompany you, you must do something for me." Link thought for a moment. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to go on a quest or stay here forever.

Link said, "What task would I have to do in order to have a fairy accompany me?"

The Great Fairy replied, "Take this bottle; within it is some of the magical water of this fountain. Go to the Great Fairy Fountains in the Southern Swamp, Snowhead, Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon and sprinkle a few drops into them. Feel free to sprinkle a little into any minor Fairy Fountains you find as well."

Link asked, "Is there any other option, other than staying here for the rest of my life?"

"Well," replied the regular fairy Mythisper, "I might be able to heal you, and my healing wouldn't be undone. However, I'm not very good at healing spells. For your wounds, stabilizing them was the best I could do. If I were to bind the healing to some other spells though…"

"No thanks!" exclaimed Link. He'd had enough of fairy spells for a while. He didn't want to repeat the experience.

"Are you sure?" asked Mythisper, "You do actually look good in a dress, and with a few other modifications…"

"I'll take the quest!" Link shouted.

"Spoilsport" said Mythisper.

"It is decided. Mythisper, you shall accompany Link on his quest." the Great Fairy commanded.

"What? Why me?" protested Mythisper.

"Because you are the only one I can spare right now. Besides, it will do you good to leave the fountain for a time. The limits on your power may teach you something." said the Great Fairy. "Now, close your eyes and relax.". Link did so, and felt his wounds melt away. "Now Link, here is the bottle. Mythisper, follow Link and make sure he doesn't just ignore his task. And Mythisper – put on some clothes. The boy's only eleven!".

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Clocktown Day One Soundscape

* * *

Link returned home. It had been a long day, and he wanted to get to sleep. When he got home, Mythisper said, "So you live at the Stock Pot Inn? Pretty lucky. You must get a lot of good meals.". Anju burst out the door as soon as Link got within sight of the window.

"Oh Link I'm so glad your safe!" she said as she rushed over and hugged him. "I'd heard that you had almost been killed by a monster and – Is that a fairy?".

"What do I look like?" Mythisper asked sarcastically, "A humming bird? Of course I'm a fairy!".

Link said, "Mom, I'm going to have to leave in a day or two. I'll tell you and Dad at supper.".

Link explained to his parents the numerous events of the day. "And that is why I have to set out adventuring soon." he finished.

After a tense silence, Kafei said, "Well Link, I can't stop you. Your father was about your age when he saved the world, and no son of mine, adopted or otherwise, is going to be known as anything except a man of his word. Pack your things tonight, you can leave in the morning.". The next day, Link would leave Clocktown for the first time in his life.

* * *

_Comment: Some may wonder how healing magic could be undone. I see this type of healing as making tempoary magical replacements for organs, flesh, etc. until the body can heal itself. These replacements could be dispeled if you knew they were there._


	8. Chp 7: The Road

_It seems that my usual bars are being deleted when I try to save. I guess I'll have to use the actual horizontal line tool.

* * *

_

**The Road**

_Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then stop._

_-Lewis Carroll_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Kokiri Forest

After a hearty breakfast, Link and Mythisper set out on their quest. Actually, they started to head out on their quest, but had a bit of a disagreement on where to go first. "We should head to Romani Ranch." Link said. "We can cover ground a lot quicker if we can get a horse.".

"I think we should set out for the Southern Swamp." Mythisper proclaimed. "I snuck a peek at your dad's journals, and-".

"What were you doing looking in my dad's journals?!" Link shouted. "He left them for me, and you shouldn't have looked through them without permission!"

"Whoa, no need to shout! You were asleep, so I couldn't ask for permission. Besides, I was curious." Mythisper replied. "Now, as I was saying, I think we should head to Southern Swamp because it's the most forest-like place of any real size."

"Most forest-like? What does that have to do with anything?" Link asked.

"Well, in his first adventure, the first place he fought and made a difference was in a forest."

"He GREW UP in a forest! Where do you expect he's going to fight first?" Link exclaimed.

"Stop interrupting!" said Mythisper, getting rather annoyed now. "Continuing on, the first sage he rescued was the forest sage. Where was your father when he had his first run-in with Majora's Mask? In a forest! Also, when he saved Terminia, he started in the Southern Swamp. It's pretty clear to me that adventures start in forests."

* * *

After spending about fifteen minutes arguing, Link and Mythisper finally agreed on where to go. They decided that heading to Romani Ranch was the best option. The worst that could happen would be a three day delay and no horse. The best that could happen was a two day delay and the ability to travel faster to later areas.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Termina Field

* * *

"Well, now that we're on the road, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Link said when they left Clocktown.

"And why would I want to?" Mythisper asked.

"Because we're going to be traveling together for a while, and you already know everything important about both me and my dad. Which reminds me, you need to make up for looking in my father's journals without permission." Link explained.

"Alright. But you're going to have to ask about what you want to know. It would take too long to explain everything." replied Mythisper.

"Okay then, what kinds of things can fairies do, other than what you already showed me?" enquired Link.

"Different fairies are good at different things. You name it, at least one fairy can do it. But fairies in general? Let me think…"

"For starters, anyone traveling with a fairy is off limits to the mischief of other fairies. We can find paths through magical forests, at least to a safe exit. Almost all fairies that travel with people have at least enough healing to stop you from bleeding to death, though many fairies never learn that skill. Another common ability among traveling fairies is that we can prevent many, though not all, supernatural ailments. The Great Fairies can grant powerful magical gifts to those who visit them, but can't leave their domains."

"So what types of spells can you cast?"

"I focus mostly on transmutation and evocation, with a little enchantment thrown in. I'm no good at abjuration or divination, and I avoid necromancy like the plague."

"Hold up a sec; evocation, abjuration, divination and necromancy? What are they?"

"In layman's terms: blowing stuff up, stopping stuff from getting blown up, finding stuff out through magic, and messing around with life forces and undead."

"OK…"

"Alright, what did the Great Fairy of Clocktown mean when she said 'the limits on your power may teach you something.'?" Link asked.

"Now, how to explain this? The Clocktower is powered by water, right?" Mythisper said.

"Yes." Link confirmed.

"Well, imagine you had a working model of the Clocktower, small enough to carry around with you. If you hook it up to a small stream, it will just keep going forever. If, however, the only source of water available is a large water skin, it might only run for a minute or two until it runs out of water. It's the same with fairies. The Fairy Fountains are like streams, providing us with an almost unlimited power supply. When we leave the fountains, we only have a small reserve of power. So fairies don't leave the fountains often, and when we do, we use our powers sparingly. She probably could have sent another fairy instead of me, but wanted to punish me for tormenting you when I should have woken her up right away."

"So, you have a limited supply of magic right now?".

"Yes, my supply is limited. That's what I just said. I have more than enough magic to make a fool out of you if you annoy me too much though, so don't get any ideas. Even if I did run out of magic, it doesn't take any for me to let the Great Fairy's healing spell evaporate.".

"Why do I need to sprinkle water into the other Fairy's Fountains anyway?" Link said.

"I think the Great Fairy thinks it will restore the magic contacts between the fountains. Right now, each fountain is apparently isolated. Any communication we have is through direct contact with humans or traveling fairies. Normally, we can just will a message between fountains. Also, with the magic contacts down, we can't draw power from each other, which means that we can't stand together to fight Majora's Mask."

"Why would water restore these magic contacts?"

"It is thought that the original networks was set up by sharing water between fountains, though that was so long ago nobody knows for sure.".

"Alright. That's all I want to know for now. I might ask something else later, though."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Inside the Great Deku Tree

* * *

Link and Mythisper continued for several days. Soon they came to the Milk Road, so called because it is the main road to Romani Ranch. Their food stocks were running low, but they had some money to buy food when they arrived. As they started to make camp, another traveler came upon them. He had a large sword prominently displayed at his belt, and he wore a simple, sad-looking wooden mask. He said, "Hello the camp! What's a young man like you doing out here all on his own? It's dangerous outside town. There might be bandits. Why don't you let me escort you back to town. I don't charge much."

Link did not trust this man. The man strode towards him as if ready to grab him if he wanted to run. Link said, "No thanks, I think Mythisper and I can handle ourselves."

"Mythisper? Who's… oh. You have a fairy with you. Isn't that lucky?" the man replied. Link had the distinct feeling the man thought Mythisper would be to some benefit to himself. The man continued to approach Link, smiling behind his mask. Link started to grab his sword.

"Now, give me that sword. We can't have you hurting yourself.". That settled it. Drawing his sword and shield, Link assumed a defensive position. "Don't come any closer! I don't trust you!" Link yelled.

"Well now, that's too bad. I hate it when they want to play rough." the man declared, shaking his head. "Makes our job a lot harder, and I really don't like having to hurt people. I guess there's no avoiding it. OPEN FIRE!" the man commanded, drawing his sword.

Music: Zelda Reorchastrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Boss Battle Redux

Several arrows can flying from surrounding trees. Link had been expecting something like that, and nimbly back flipped as soon as he heard the bandit shouting. An arrow glanced off his heavy shield, but the rest scattered around his feet. He quickly brought his shield up to deflect the bandit's sword. The blade made a mighty ringing sound as it struck the metal. Link decided that using his shield hurt, but not as much as getting hit. Parrying a second strike with the Deku Blade, Link dodged to the side. He tried to circle so that the archers couldn't get off clean shots. Link and the bandit traded blows, never quite striking a decisive hit. Both took a number of minor cuts, but nothing serious. Suddenly, Link flashed forward, his sword thrust before him. He felt resistance, and blood burbled through the bandit's mask.

The man coughed, choking in his own blood, and fell over.

Link stood there, horrified.

He had killed a man. True, the highwayman had tried to kill him, but Link had killed a man. He heard several people drop from the trees to the ground and run, but he didn't care.

Link fell to his knees, stunned.

* * *

Link didn't know how long he knelt there for. Eventually, got up and began looking for something to bury the body with. Suddenly, the bandit's corpse burst into flame, exactly like a monster's body. Unlike a monster's body however, the flames formed into a coherent shape. A humanoid figure, wearing the robber's sad wooden mask, approached Link. "Wwhhhyyyyyyy?" the ghostly visage moaned. "Now I shall neevvvverrrrr rest in peace! Why must I remain chained to you? Why didn't you just give us the money? Why did you slay me? Why? Why? WHY?" the spirit whimpered, steadily drawing closer. Link stumbled backwards, swinging his sword at it. The Deku Blade passed through harmlessly. "Link! The orb!" Mythisper cried, "Maybe it can help!". Link hastily withdrew the Lifesong Orb from his pack. Holding it in his hands, he sang for his life.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Clock Tower

The notes came without conscious thought, issuing forth from the Orb and his throat. It was the same song he had sung in the Clocktower, when he had first obtained the Orb. However, while the notes were the same, the tempo and pitch were different. The song was a sad song, a song of passing, of life vanishing. However, it was also a song of peace, of hope, of the coming of a brighter day. The apparition stood and listened. Tears of flame leapt down its face. It crumpled, as if it suddenly felt a great weight. As Link finished, the phantom rose.

"Now I see." it said, "My actions brought nothing but pain to others. You have shown me how my life affected others, how I could have helped instead of hindered. I now know what I did wrong. I can now truly rest in peace. I thank you. Take my mask, it may help you on your journey. Farewell, I depart this plane." and faded away, leaving nothing but a simple, sad, wooden mask. Link slept, ready to continue in the morning.

* * *

_Comment: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I must admit, the only reason there are bandits at the ranch is because I needed something to happen there. Fortunately, it seems to have turned out OK._


	9. Chp 8: Ranch

_Thank you very much for your thoughts, __Jane O'Callaghan__! Unfortunately,_ _Act 1 is winding down, so I will soon be switching to once a week updates. On the plus side, I have enough written to go for two and a half months at weekly updates._

* * *

**Ranch**

_In the middle of nowhere, people care._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Lon Lon Ranch Soundscape

Link and Mythisper arrived at Romani Ranch the next afternoon. Link was still tired from his long march and his battle with the bandit leader. There was nobody at the gate when he arrived. Link let himself in, careful to close the gate behind him. Seeing a farmhouse a short ways in the distance, Link headed towards it. Suddenly a voice called, "Hello! What brings you to Romani Ranch, stranger?". Link turned and saw a young boy about his own age. Before he could reply, the boy cried, "Ahh! You're all cut up! Are you alright?". Link was about to say that yes, he was fine, but Mythisper beat him to it. "Of course he's fine! He would have fallen over dead on the road if he wasn't! Do you think I would just let him bleed to death?" Mythisper exploded.

"Sorry, fairy girl. We just don't see too many people who look like they just fought a bear. I've never seen anybody as cut up as he is before." the boy apologized.

Link, getting slightly annoyed with the continuous interruptions, said, "My name is Link, and this is Mythisper. We came to get a horse, but had some trouble with bandits on the way here.

"You ran into Grobdork's bandits? How much did they steal before letting you go?" the boy asked.

"Nothing. One came up while I was making camp, and when I didn't hand over my sword, he and his friends attacked me and I… and I… I… killed him." Link slowly replied.

"Did he have a wooden mask?"

"Yeah… I have the mask here."

"Then you killed Grobdork! We have to tell my mom right away!" the boy said excitedly, grabbing Link by the arm and hauling him across the field at what felt like Mach 3.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time House Redux

* * *

"Mom!" the kid yelled as he burst through the farmhouse door, "This boy killed Grobdork!".

A red haired women answered without even looking up. "Did he now? And how do you know he isn't lying?" she asked.

"He has Grobdork's mask and everything! And he has a fairy with him!".

"He has Grobdork's mask? And a fairy?" she said, somewhat bewildered. Looking at up at Link, she suddenly bolted from her chair. "Those wounds! You must have been in quite a battle. Where is this mask?" she said as she saw him.

"Right here." Link said, pulling out the bandit's mask.

"By the Goddesses! Grobdork is dead! Aiden, go round up everyone you can, and tell them to arm themselves!" the woman said, shocked.

"OK!" the young boy said, rushing out the door.

Taking a closer look at Link, she said, "You remind me of my old friend Grasshopper. Same hair, same eyes, same tunic, similar sword, and traveling with a fairy to boot. What's your name, son?"

Link told her his name.

"That was Grasshopper's real name! Are you related to him? You must be! He's the only one I know who could have stopped Grobdork at your age! Come, sit down. I'll get some food and we can talk while we wait for Aiden."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Romani." The red-haired woman said, bringing a plate off bread and cheese to the table.

Link knew who this woman was. "My father said he helped you kill aliens.".

"So you're Grasshopper's son? A pleasure to meet you! I haven't seen him in years. How is he?".

"Actually, I haven't met him. He put me in the care of Anju and Kafei. I just read his journals.".

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. He didn't seem the kind of person to give up a son.".

"That's ok.".

"Anyways, why did you come to the ranch? It's too dangerous now to be just to see a friend of your father's."

"I came looking to buy a horse."

"I'm sorry to say we have no horses available. With all the strangeness that's been occurring lately, we need all out horses to work the fields. What did you need a horse for anyway?"

Link was about to start explaining, but Mythisper cut into the conversation. "He arrived at the Great Fairy Fountain in northern Clocktown severely wounded. He'd been attacked by monsters on his way to visit the observatory. Link agreed to help us out with something in exchange for healing." she said.

Link noted that Mythisper had left out her mischief and the Great Fairy's intervention.

"Well, I guess that if you need to travel for this, it would make sense to get a horse. Unfortunately, as I have already said, we have no horses to spare. Feel free to stay here for a day or two though. We could use your help soon.".

Just then there was a knock on the door. "That will be Aiden back with the others." Romani said. "Come in!". The farmers entered the house, armed with pitchforks, knives, ploughs, ladles, and other makeshift weapons. "Gather round the table everyone. We need to talk about the defense of the ranch." Romani said. The farmers' war meeting had begun.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Windwaker Hyrule Castle

* * *

"As you are all already aware, Grobdork is dead. We need to prepare for an immanent attack." Romani said.

"But with Grobdork dead, won't the bandit attacks stop?" a slightly older woman with orangey-red hair said. Murmurs of agreement swept through the crowd of ranchers.

"Grobdork was the brains behind the operation, yes. But that doesn't change the fact that a boatload of greedy imbeciles with swords, axes, and bows are basically camping on our doorstep. The one prisoner we took made it clear that Grobdork's planning was the only thing that stopped them from simply sweeping across our ranch burning things every night." Romani replied. Several other people agreed with that.

"Now look here, youngun," an exceptionally old man said, "Grobdork was also the only thing that kept 'em together. Without him, those bandits will just drift away or stab each other. Nope, with Grobdork dead, our bandit troubles are over.". People began agreeing with the old man and started to drift off.

"Wait! Maybe they will finish each other off, or maybe they won't. But that doesn't matter! Those who survive will be back, and they will be back soon!" Romani shouted. "If Grobdork was the archer, then the group he formed was his bow and his people the arrows. You all saw what happened last week when they burned down the northeast barn. Grobdork was right in the thick of it with them, yelling and screaming at them to stop, that the barn wasn't worth anything burned. But they didn't stop! He pointed the bow towards us, and chose when to fire, but he had no control over the arrow after it left the bow. Even with Grobdork gone, the bow and arrows are still there, pointed at us. Anyone could pick them up, and then the arrows will fly again. In fact, maybe the arrows are already flying! They may be coming tonight! At the very least, even if we don't set watch, keep your weapons at hand. If they don't come back within a few days, then I was wrong. But if they do come, and we aren't ready to strike them down for good, then they will sweep through us like wind through the fields. If we do not stand against them, they will not hesitate to put torch to our homes, our animals, our possessions, our children. If you all choose to stand down, that's your decision. But I for one will fight, with whatever weapons I can lay hold on!".

A tense silence filled the room after Romani's speech. Nobody seemed to want to stay, but they didn't want to leave either.

"I will fight." Link said simply.

"And I!" "And I!" other voices called.

"Are you crazy?" Mythisper asked Link through the cheers of the farmers, "You're already hurt, and this isn't your fight! You could be killed!".

"I can't simply watch from the sidelines as people die. These people need our help!" Link said.

"Fine. But if you get killed, it's not my fault!"

"Quiet down people! We need to get plans sorted out! Let's start by having everybody write down their name, age, and weapons on this sheet of paper, and then…"

Link listened to the plans for defending the ranch. There would always be three men on watch, with a garrison of five standing by for reinforcements. The others would be resting, eating, or tending the farm. Children were given knives and told stay near houses, and to go hide in the basements if the bandits were spotted. The women were on house garrison duty, and would be called to the main field if absolutely necessary. Link was on the second garrison watch of the night shift. After everybody else had left, Link asked Romani if there was a fairy's fountain around. There was. Link went to the fountain, to see if the fairies would help.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy Fountain

* * *

The minor Fairy's Fountain was a lot different than the Great Fairy's Fountain. This fountain was a simple set of pillars with a dome over it, carved from blue stone, with a pond underneath. Link approached the pool, and took out his bottle of fountain water. He carefully sprinkled a few drops into the pool, and a small flare of light answered each one as it struck the surface of the fountain. A small, pink-glowing fairy appeared.

"What do you want here, and why did you sprinkle water into our fountain?" she said.

Link and Mythisper explained the events leading up to his arrival at this fountain.

"Well, the contact with Clocktown seems to be restored, so you aren't lying. We can't help in the battle; it's no concern of ours. However, you can't go fighting for a noble cause while so injured. Close your eyes and relax." she said, and Link felt his wounds melt away. "Thank you." Link said, and left to wait until it was time for his shift.

* * *

About halfway through his shift, he saw one of the watchman's beacons ignite. The bandits were here. It was time for battle. On impulse, Link put on the mask of Grobdork, and charged into the fray.

* * *

_Comment: Yes, it is possible to both help Anju and Kafei and save Romani from the aliens. It's tough, but if you slow down time and warp, you can get from the Stock Pot Inn to the ranch in time to defeat the aliens._

((Also, if there wasn't a Fairy's Fountain at the ranch before, then there was an untapped ley line running through the place and they built a fountain on top of it.))

* * *


	10. Chp 9: Bandits

**Bandits**

_In total anarchy, everyone's rights are equal…to zero._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Battle

Link could hear the sounds of battle before he got close enough to see what was going on. As he approached, it became clear things were not going well for the ranchers. The bandits outnumbered the watchmen four to one. The only reason the defenders had been able to survive this long was because they had been able to retreat to the small barricade around the beacon. Even with reinforcements, there was still an extra bandit for every two farmers. Throwing tactics to the winds, Link ran screaming into the fray.

The sight of Link's mask struck the bandits like a slap to the face. Here, fighting for some silly farmers he just met, was the KID who had slain their leader in combat. Not only was this kid wearing Grobdork's mask, he appeared to be entering a berserker rage. Bandit morale fell faster than a bullet shot at the ground. The bandits were quickly forced to retreat as they made one mistake after another, losing a number of men in the process. The farmers, who had suffered no permanent casualties, began to cheer.

It was only when another wave came over the hill that they realized the previous one had just been cannon fodder. The farmers would be overrun if the rest of the reinforcements did not arrive soon. They might be overrun even if more ranchers did arrive. Within the first minute, three farmers fell.

Link lost himself in a whirlwind of dodges, feints, parries, and strikes. There was nothing other than his sword, his shield, and the enemy. Hacking into legs as often as torsos fighting men twice his size, Link gave everything he had to stop his foes from advancing. One of them tried to bring his blade straight down over Link's head. Link raised his sword in an upward block, changing direction in mid swing to slice across his opponent's knuckles. Link nimbly leaped to the side as another bandit thrust his sword towards Link's neck, nailing him with a backhand swing. He took a minor blow to the side from one opponent, then spun around to catch the bandit up across the armpit. Looking around him, Link couldn't see any more of his allies. After a moment he realized he couldn't see any more enemies either. They had all run past him, headed to destroy whatever buildings they could reach.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Windwaker Helmaroc King Boss

* * *

Link knew he couldn't stop them. He had suffered numerous glancing blows, and would probably have just bled out were it not for Mythisper's limited healing magic. He hoped the rest of the makeshift militia had had time to ready itself.

Mythisper knew that the ranch would be overrun completely any minute now. If somebody didn't act fast, the bandits would burn the whole thing to the ground. Struck by a sudden idea, Mythisper flew as fast as she could after the bandits.

The bandits knew there was no way they could be stopped now. The ranch was theirs to loot, pillage, and burn, in no particular order. Suddenly they began to stumble and trip as a variety of changes began to occur, seemingly for no reason. Boots turned leaden, feet turned into paws, leather armour turned into cotton dresses, and all manner of other minor transmutations caused the brigands' charge to grind to a halt.

Link half ran, half tripped toward the stalled highwaymen. He knew it wouldn't take them long to get sorted out and begin moving again. Suddenly, he saw many torches light. A score and ten farmers stood in formation, carrying pitchforks, axes, shovels, and tables. Right in the middle of the phalanx stood the old man who had voiced against fighting earlier, a guardsman's breastplate providing protection for his frail old bones.

"First rank, pitchforks ready!" he called, and the farmers raised their makeshift weapons. "First rank, throw pitchforks! Second rank, forks forward!" the old soldier ordered. A half dozen pitchforks sailed towards the foe, several striking home. The second rank passed their pitchforks to the first rank, effectively reloading the formation.

"First rank, throw pitchforks! Second rank, draw hand weapons! Third rank, lower pitchforks! Company, advance!". After throwing a second volley of sharp implements, the makeshift militia advanced at a steady pace. The bandits quickly sorted out what they could, and made ready to charge the farmers. As the thugs began their advance, the soldier cried, "Company halt! Plant pitchforks! Raise shields!". As the first ranks of bandits impaled themselves on the farm tools, the second rank of farmers tore into them with axes, shovels, and knives. Several bandits tried attacking the shield bearers, but when one was injured another from a rank behind would come forward to take his place. Soon the criminals began to retreat.

"Drop shields! Draw hand weapons! Company, charge!" the sergeant commanded. A variety of attempted war cries came from the lips of those farmers who could run, and they chased the bandits far into the woods. The battle was over. The farmers returned home to care for the injured and burry the dead.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Windwaker Grandma's House

* * *

Link met up with Mythisper again while helping bind wounds. Her glow had dimmed considerably. "Well, we sure showed them!" she said as she approached.

"Yes, but not without cost." Link replied.

"Anything worth fighting for has a cost. I'm just glad of one thing though." Mythisper said.

"What's that?"

"That the Great Fairy told me to put on some clothes."

Link laughed and continued working.

The final casualty count for the farmers was: ten with minor injuries, five with moderate injuries, two in critical condition but still alive, and six dead. Of the fifty bandits in total, twenty-five ran, ten were captured with minor to moderate wounds, one was in critical condition, and fourteen died. It was assumed that some of the bandits who ran were also injured or otherwise inconvenienced.

* * *

"Thank you for your help in the battle last night." Romani said to Link the next morning. "We could never have won without you."

"It was nothing." replied Link, "Besides, if I hadn't help fight, I would probably be lying quite dead in the field right now."

"Still, you have to be pretty brave to go toe-to-toe with bandits like that. I know I couldn't have gone out there. I would have fought back when they reached the farmhouses, but I would never lead a charge the way they said you did."

"If you say so…".

* * *

The farmers offered to let Link stay for a few days. Link regretfully declined, though he accepted the provisions they offered him. After a quick stop at the Fairy's Fountain for Mythisper to recharge her magic, and a warning to the farmers to stay on guard against future (not necessarily human) threats, they set out for the Southern Swamp.

**End Act 1**

_Comment: First, some people may wonder how the farmers could learn to fight like that so quickly. In real life, a rugby team can be trained into a unit of pikemen in a couple hours. The farmers work together in similar manner, and already have a small measure of combat experiance._

_Second, updates. I have a buffer of ten chapters. I will upload a minimum of one chapter per week. If my buffer is ten or higher, I will upload on chapter on every day I finish writing one. If it is below ten, new chapters will go into expanding the buffer. If I don't write any new chapters from now on, I still have two and a half months of weekly updates._

_Third, the "End Act 1" should be centered and there should be a line between it and the comments, but this editing window doesn't seem to like that idea. Every time I hit save, it moves the line to below the comments and it centers the comments if the "End Act 1" is centered._


	11. Chp 10: Monsters

_Spring break means plenty of time for writing, so I've got another chapter up. Also, I still don't own The Legend of Zelda._**

* * *

**

**Monsters**

_You can win a million battles, but you can only lose one._

_R.A. Salvator, _Homeland

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask: Termina Field (1.1)

Link and Mythisper were on the road to the Southern Swamp. It had taken two days to get to this road from Milk Road, which inspired Link to ask a question. "How did my father manage to get anywhere at all in three days? It's taken us that long just to reach the road to the Southern Swamp from Milk Road!" he asked.

"Your father was traveling with Tatl." Mythisper replied. "Tatl and Tael, the Wandering Fairies, are somewhat legendary by the standards of us fairies who just hang around at the fountains all day. They almost never stopped by at Fairy Fountains, and were skilled in the most potent fast-travel spells. Tatl could have easily allowed your dad to cover ground in hours instead of days, and with Tael's help could probably have just teleported him anywhere he needed to go."

"That's neat. Well, we better keep walking."

* * *

It was getting close to dark. Link and Mythisper had already made camp for the day. Suddenly they began hearing loud howls from off in the distance. They didn't sound like regular wolves. "We'd better be ready to fight soon." Mythisper said to Link. "Those howls are a ways off, but whatever's making them might come closer." Link agreed, and proposed that they take turns on watch if the howls did not quiet down.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time Battle

* * *

It was near midnight. Mythisper had woken Link for his turn at watch a short time ago. The howls were closer now, but still a ways away. Link sat by the small fire, the Deku Blade across his lap. He heard a flapping somewhere near him. He quickly stood up, taking his shield in his right hand and his sword in his left. He spun around just in time to see a small black creature dive towards him. He brought his shield high, and the thing bounced off. The flapping sound was increasing now, and Link knew what was happening. A swarm of Keese had found him. He let out a shriek of pain as one came from behind him, tearing a small piece out of his flesh. It flew off before he could slice it. Mythisper immediately woke up. "What is it Link?" she said sleepily as she slowly fluttered into the air. "Ahhh!" she dropped downwards, narrowly avoiding being grabbed by a bat.

"A Keese swarm found us!" Link exclaimed, spinning around and catching a Keese with his sword. Another one dived into him when as he turned, nipping at his shoulder. Link knew that he couldn't kill them all. Whenever he hit or even blocked one, another two would come in when he wasn't looking. Not that he could see more than three feet in front of his face at a time…

"Keese are weak! Just cut them to pieces!" Mythisper said.

"I can't kill what I can't see! It's too dark, and these things blend in!" Link argued.

"I can fix that!" Mythisper said. Suddenly the area was illuminated with green light. The Keese were much easier to see now. They couldn't sneak up on Link now. There were only about ten of them, but they were sneaky little things. Link pulled out his trebuchet and started knocking them out of the air, then stomping on them. They were quickly dispatched, though not before getting a few more bites in on Link. The Keese burst into cool flames when they died, the same as the other monsters Link had faced did. Link knew it would be a while before he could get to sleep, and the howling had gotten closer. He would see battle again soon.

* * *

After a quick snack, Link had taken up guard duty again. It had been about an hour since the Keese attack, and the howls had become louder and more frequent. He still couldn't tell where the howling was coming from. Mythisper kept up the light spell, as it apparently didn't take any of her power. She explained it as "diffusing her glow", and her normal green glow was not present while this was in effect. The howling suddenly stopped. Link looked around. He heard a snarling and a crash, then there was something on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Whatever it was clawed and bit at him. He managed to roll to see what was attacking him. It was a Wolfos. Link stabbed at it with the Deku Blade, but couldn't get a clean hit. It shrugged off his feeble attempts to kill it, biting at his face. Link tried to bring up his shield, but couldn't. Suddenly the Wolfos howled in pain. It leapt off Link and retreated into the forest. Link noticed it was on fire. He didn't have long to think about what had happened, as another Wolfos leaped out of the woods. Link was ready this time, and nimbly leaped backwards as it clawed at him. Wolfos have very heavy claws. In fact, the claws make up almost half the mass of a Wolfos. This caused the thing to spin around, exposing its back. Link jumped forward and dropped his sword down. The Wolfos shrieked in pain, and spun to face Link. Another two Wolfos stepped out of the woods. Link knew he had very little hope of surviving this encounter, but he had to try. He leaped aside whenever he could, swinging his blade down on the tails of his enemy, but they hit him as often as he hit them. Link jumped backward, then quickly forward, and managed to cut deep into the heart of one of the Wolfos. However, this maneuver had exposed his back to the other one. It bolted towards Link, trying to get him down before he could recover from his previous swing. Mythisper saw the Link would not recover in time.

Suddenly there was a large fwweeeeiiisshhh sound. The wolfos abruptly found itself pinned to a tree by a large spear. It burst into to flames, leaving nothing but the weapon that had slain it, embedded deep within the wood.

* * *

It was morning. Link had gone to sleep after the battle. There had been no sign of his mysterious savior. Link had heard the howls of the Wolfos pack, but the pack was retreating. He wasn't worth the losses they would incur taking down. After a quick breakfast, Link and Mythisper set off again, leaving the strange javelin as the only sign of the nearly fatal battle that had taken place not one hundred meters from the road.


	12. Chp 11: Outpost

_Important note before you read: although the games never really say anything to suggest it, I view the Wolfos as being something like werewolves. Although most of them are not humans forced to take on the shape of a wolf and go on a rampage every full moon, they are capable of inflicting lycanthropy on others._

**Outpost**

_Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom._

_-Bertrand Russel_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Marsh Land

It was about midday when Link and Mythisper reached the small outpost near the beginning of the real swamp. The outpost had been established about fifteen years ago as a location for hunters to gather and trade with the Deku Scrubs to take place. There used to be a shooting gallery nearby, but it had gone out of business due to overpricing and insane difficultly. The swamp tours that Link's father had taken were likewise gone, as the people who lived at the outpost were considerably better guides. However, the inhabitants had built a small inn and restaurant, as tourists still wandered in to see the "majestic beauty of the untamed wilderness". Link and Mythisper would see about staying there.

* * *

The innkeeper was just as shocked about Link's injuries as Aiden had been back at the ranch. He simply stared at Link, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he tried to find words appropriate to the situation. After a moment, the innkeeper began to mumble the beginnings of a reply.

"But…Are you…How…When…What happened?" he finally managed to articulate.

"We ran afoul of some monsters on the way here. We managed to drive them off." Link said.

"What kind of monsters exactly?" the innkeeper asked, rather nervously.

"Keese and Wolfos."

"WOLFOS!" the man cried, grabbing a broom from beside his desk. "Out! Out! Out! No monster will be tolerated under MY roof!" he bellowed, swatting at Link with his mighty weapon of dust's bane. Soon, Link and Mythisper were driven back into the street.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Deku Tree

* * *

A small crowd gathered around Link and the innkeeper. Murmurs of "What's going on?", "Who's that kid?", and "Why is he beating that injured child?" spread through the group. An armoured guard burst through the ring.

"What seems to be the problem?" he inquired.

"This boy was in a fight with the Wolfos! Said so himself! You all know the stories. I'm not about to let a vicious, murdering creature inside with myself and my customers."

"Hold on a minute." Mythisper said. "He's immune to lycanthropy. He's traveling with me and I'm-"

"A fairy." The innkeeper finished. "Everyone knows that fairies just like to lie and play tricks. So why should we trust you? For all we know, you just made up that 'He's immune' thing on the spot just to try to give him the opportunity to slaughter innocent tourists!"

"Now I say we run this monster out of town!" the man continued. "He is a threat to our livelihood, a spy for the forces of evil!". Murmurs of agreement spread through the hunters and tradesmen gathered nearby.

"He's not." A new voice declared. Everyone spun around to face its owner. He was a strong looking ranger, a good three inches taller than the tallest of the others. He looked slightly intimidating in his black jacket and cloak, and had the look of one who had considerable experience living on his own. Everyone went quiet after he spoke.

"What do you mean he's not? Just look at him! Nobody could take that kind of beating from a Wolfos and remain untainted themselves!" the innkeeper said after a moment.

"He's not infected. The fairy was telling the truth. Her presence causes him to be immune to lycanthropy. Also, he doesn't have the look of a were-creature."

"Doesn't have the-You can't just say 'He doesn't have the look' because they don't look different!"

Suddenly the ranger's sword, which had previously been hidden beneath his cloak, was at the innkeeper's throat. "Do you claim to know more than me about the ways of monsters? Do you really claim to have learned more of the wilderness than one who lives there?"

"N-n-n-no"

"Then trust me. He isn't our enemy. If I were you, I would apologize to the poor lad, let him stay."

"I'm sorry! I'll let you stay! For free, even!" the innkeeper said to Link.

"That's better." The ranger said, letting his sword drop.

The guard didn't question the ranger's use of his sword in convincing everybody else of Link's innocence. After a moment, the people dispersed. Link, Mythisper, and the innkeeper entered the inn.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time House Redux

* * *

Link and Mythisper sat down in a table near the back, Link with a few strips of meat left over from the dinner the inn had served the night before, and Mythisper with a couple of raspberries. Nobody tried to talk to them, although quite a few people were talking about their spectacular entrance into town. Soon after they finished their lunch, the man who had rescued them walked through the door. He quietly walked over and sat down beside Link.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all. Thanks for your help earlier." replied Link.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't exactly let you get driven out of town over an affliction you don't have. What brings you this way, anyways? It's rare for us to see people your age without their parents, and rarer still that they're with a fairy."

Mythisper once again beat Link to the explanation. "He's doing something for us in exchange for some healing."

The man looked at Link. "You get shredded like this on a regular basis or something like that?"

"Sure seems like it lately. Between the Stalfos, the bandits, and the Wolfos, I'm rather lucky to be alive."

"How far have you traveled exactly?"

"Since we left Clocktown, we've been to Romani Ranch and here. We need to go to all four main regions."

"Sounds like you have quite a journey ahead of you, especially considering what's already happened. What's your name, by the way?"

"My name is Link, and this is Mythisper. What's yours?"

"I am Gambar, of the Woods of Mystery. I normally don't come into town, but I ran out of salt and flour and had to come buy some more."

"I thought I had heard of you before!" Mythisper said suddenly, "You're the one they call the Monster-hunter and the Stalker in the Night, aren't you?"

"I have been known by those titles, yes." confirmed Gambar.

"Why 'Stalker in the Night'?" Link asked.

"I have been known to chase monsters when most would sleep."

"That's not the only reason." Mythisper said. "You've also followed ordinary people, tracking them in the darkness."

"But only when they are in danger."

"What?"

"I only track people when there are monsters in the area. That way, if they get attacked, I can help."

"Wait a minute" Link said, "you were following us, weren't you? You threw the spear that killed the last one, didn't you?"

"That may be. Or it may not be. Either way, make sure you get some sleep tonight. I expect the people here will throw you out as soon as I leave in the morning. For now, goodbye." And with those final words, he stood up and walked away.

* * *


	13. Chp 12: Gambar

_Yay, another update. I'll likely not get another "finished a new chapter" update up for a while though. I am performing in the school's musical in two weeks and a bit, so we have daily practice until after the show. Also, one of our computers is in the middle of the most hardcore defrag I have ever seen. However, the buffer is still intact, so there will be something for the next two weeks._

**Gambar**

_If we're so much the same like I always hear, why such different fortunes and fates?_

_-Rush, _The Larger Bowl

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Forest haven

Link and Mythisper got up early the next morning, before the Clocktower bells sounded the dawn. They set out along the edge of the swamp, and watched for any sign of movement. Both were well aware that dangerous creatures could be waiting just below the surface of the murky water. Although few were a threat to the prepared traveler, Link was hardly in any condition to engage in combat. Also, though wading through the swamp would speed travel considerably, Mythisper lacked the healing power to combat the numerous diseases found in stagnant water. With the number of cuts on Link's body, he would be guaranteed to catch some form of swamp fever.

* * *

Four days later, they heard the howls of the wolfos again. This time, the monsters were howling at around four o'clock instead of at dusk. Link was well on his way to recovering from his previous encounter with them, but still had several bruises and the larger cuts still hadn't vanished. He and Mythisper decided to stop and rest until nightfall, and then continue walking through the night.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time Battle

* * *

It was around ten o'clock. The howling was almost right on top of them. Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the underbrush in front of them. Sword and shield held in a defensive position, Link crept forward. He heard the sound again, closer this time. He rushed forward to smite the foe lurking in the bushes… and a human hand reached forward and stopped him.

"And they call me the 'Stalker in the Night'" a familiar voice stated, slightly sarcastically.

"Gambar!" Link said, relieved to see a friendly face instead of an angry wolf. "Sorry about trying to cut you open just now."

"No problem. You didn't strike me, and I could have been the enemy. Now, watch out. The real monsters will attack any second now."

With movie-perfect timing, a wolfos leapt from the darkness straight at the two of them. Gambar sent it somewhat off course with a spinning backfist, then grabbed his sword. Link darted forward with a thrust from his sword, catching the thing in the heart before it could land and dodge. Like every monster Link had yet encountered, it burst into flame upon death. Link and Gambar stood back to back, and Mythisper illuminated the area. Two more wolfos charged at them. Link raised his shield, and the creature's claws reflected off harmlessly. Gambar had brought the hilt of his blade down upon his enemy's head, knocking it to the ground. As the wolfos that had struck at Link raised its claws to attack again, Link brought his blade low into the beast's stomach. Giving it an upward twist, he removed the Deku Blade just before the thing died. Gambar had thrust his blade well into the skull of the one that had attacked him. Rotating ninety degrees on the spot, he hurled a javelin into the bushes. A loud yelp signaled its landing in the hide of another wolfos. The two stood on guard for another couple minutes, but no more monstrous wolves presented themselves. The wolfos were retreating.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Link to the Past Lost Woods

* * *

"It appears that the unnatural monsters had fled." Gambar said as they both sat down.

"What do you mean by 'unnatural'?" Link asked, "I thought wolfos were found around here normally."

"Not these ones." replied Gambar, "Actual wolfos mostly keep to themselves, rarely attacking and almost never biting, nor they don't disintegrate upon death."

"Then what are they, if the aren't normal wolfos?"

"Constructs of dark energy, made to spread misery, destruction, and lycanthropy. In a couple days, they will be revived or replaced. Fortunately for you, you seem to heal just as quickly.".

Mythisper asked, "If wolfos leave alone, then why are there so many stories of their vicious attacks, even in times when other monster attacks are rare?"

"Generally, those attacks come when outsiders attempt to enter a pack's territory. They first give off warning howls, then attack if the intruders remain. It is common practice among many packs to allow survivors from large groups to return from whence they came. Should people continue to enter their lands, the wolfos will counterattack, or place a spy in the nearest settlement.".

"What about lone travelers?" Link asked.

"The wolfos will usually have one or two members of the pack show themselves, while others circle around behind. I have observed three different next steps, depending on how the traveler responds. Those who flee in terror or charge headless of the danger are butchered. Those who back away slowly or stand their ground are allowed to live, though they will be driven out."

He paused.

"And the third response?" inquired Mythisper.

"You must know", he replied, "that in the wild, only the most fit will survive. The weak and the foolish are destroyed, the regular driven away. The third response is reserved for the rare few who advance towards the wolfos, ready to fight but respectful of the might of their adversary. These few are treated as equals, and allowed to mostly do what they will."

"However," he continued, "they may not admit guests. I would advise you stick to the edge of the woods if you enter them at all. I again leave early in the morning, and would not like to be followed. For now, sleep. And may our paths cross again."

He turned away and would not speak for the rest of the night.


	14. Chp 13: Woods

_Just to let everybody know, the "once a week" updates will be coming on Mondays such as this one. Also, Jane is getting lonely as the only reviewer. Would somebody else please say _something? _Anything? After all, the summary does say "please read and review"._

**Woods**

_If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?_

_-A well known conundrum_

Music: Zelda Reorhestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Link's Awakening Mysterious Woods.

True to his word, Gambar was gone before Link and Mythisper awoke the next morning. Though he wasn't injured, he chose to take the ranger's advice and remain in the edges of the forest. Fighting wasn't his top priority. Besides, the lands inhabited by the Deku Skrubs could be most easily reached by sticking to the edges anyway.

* * *

The Woods of Mystery in many ways resemble the Lost Woods of Hyrule. Both are magical places home to benign spirits, mischievous fey, and, in the deep, dark, secluded glades, deadly monsters. Another similarity between the two is the ease with which one can become lost. Powerful nature magic causes paths to shift, foliage to grow, and trees to look alike. In such forests, even the most wary and observant traveler will soon find themselves somewhere they didn't expect, unless they already knew the way.

* * *

Unfortunately, neither Link nor Mythisper really knew where they were going. They soon found themselves deeper into the forest than they intended to go.

"This place is confusing." Link said. "I was sure that path lead out of the forest. We could even see the exit!"

"Well, I guess this is why they call it the Woods of Mystery. It's very mysterious how paths change like magic as you walk down them." replied Mythisper.

"Wait a minute. Magic? Didn't you say fairies could always find their way out of magical forests?"

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot." She concentrated for a minute. "Um… This way!" she said, pointing down a trail that branched off nearby.

* * *

Within several minutes, it became clear that Mythisper did not, in fact, know the way out. As far as Link could tell, they were going in circles.

"There's that pool again! We've passed it five times already!" he exclaimed.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" she cried. "Barring outside interference, fairies can't get lost this way!"

A giggle erupted from a nearby bush.

Link dashed toward it, but found nothing there when he arrived.

"Show yourself!" he yelled.

He heard the giggle from farther away, and saw a blue lantern down one of the darker paths.

"I'll get you!" he cried, charging down the trail.

* * *

Catching the troublemaker proved to be difficult. Whenever Link and Mythisper neared the light, it vanished, only to reappear behind them, or off to the side. Soon, the lantern disappeared altogether, leaving them with nothing to chase but a childish laugh. Link found himself peppered with seeds, launched from a slingshot-wielding foe in the undergrowth. They did no serious harm, but the sure stung. He tried to retaliate with his trebuchet, but his foe was either very good at ignoring pain or very quick. As suddenly as it began, the slingshot attack stopped.

* * *

"Whoever this guy is, he's really annoying." Link remarked.

"He's got to be some sort of spirit. That's how he moves so quickly, and it would explain his apparent ability to jam my magical path finding abilities." said Mythisper.

"I just hope to catch up to him and – GAH!"

Something had just dropped from the trees above to hang in front of Link's face. It was a wooden puppet, and it wasn't alone. A half dozen of them had appeared in the clearing, moving apparently of their own accord. They danced around Link, who drew his sword. They advanced, and Link began to attack. Like the targets in the swordmaster's dojo, they were easily split. Also like the targets, they were in seemingly limitless supply. Whenever one was defeated, another appeared to take its place. They wacked him lightly whenever they got close enough. Mythisper wasn't faring so well either, as three tried to catch her with butterfly nets. After a couple minutes, Link was tired, battered, and bruised. One managed to land a blow on his left arm, causing him to drop his sword. They picked it up and danced just out of reach.

* * *

Suddenly, the area was illuminated by a familiar blue lantern. A childlike figure clad in brown garb with a wide brimmed hat was clearly visible. Where his face should be, there was nothing but a faintly glowing pair of eyes and a mouth. Link quickly pulled out his trebuchet and launched a stone at the troublesome spirit. It landed directly between the creature's eyes.

"You got me! You got me! You win! You win!" it said, hopping up and down, "That was fun! Let's play again later!". With that, it left, and the puppets did likewise. The Deku Blade was left on the ground at Link's feet. Mythisper had managed to avoid capture, and was soon able to locate an exit. Here they experienced a bit of good luck; they had been wandering in the general direction of the land of the Deku Scrubs, and came out on their side of the forest. Night was falling, but the next day the duo would arrive at the Deku Palace.

* * *

_Comment: Yeah, I pretty much stole this chapter straight out of Twilight Princess. But something had to happen in the woods, and the only other thing that could really happen here has already been carefully planned for later._

* * *


	15. Chp 14: Dekus

_Thank you very much for the positive feedback. When I'm writing, I try and think of everything from two viewpoints: how do I think stuff in this world would function, and how would this work if it was a game. The former is useful for keeping everyhting consistant with the way it is in the actual games, and the latter is useful when thinking about items and bosses and such._

**Dekus**

_There is unrest in the forest, there is trouble with the trees, as the maples want for sunlight and the oaks ignore their pleas._

_-Rush, _The Trees

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Marsh Land

It was the afternoon of the next day. Link and Mythisper were nearing the border of the lands of the Deku Scrubs. After contacting them, Link intended to stay and rest for a day or two before heading for the Great Fairy's Fountain. Mythisper did not believe this to be a good idea.

"Do you have any clue how Deku Scrub society is set up?" she said.

"Well, my dad said they have a king, and they weren't very open to outsiders, but they loosened up a after he rescued the princess."

"King? Hardly. Titles are difficult to translate. When communication was first being established with the Dekus, the leader's title was translated as 'King' because he was a ruler of effectively unlimited power that wasn't elected. In truth, a more accurate translation would be 'Pope'.".

"How is there a princess if there isn't a king?"

"Another title error. The assumption at the time was that there was a king, and his daughter is by definition a princess."

"Weird."

* * *

Several minutes later, they came upon an earthen barricade (which is difficult to build in a swamp). It was manned by a pair of Deku Scrubs. About twenty feet away from the wall was a deep pit. As Link and Mythisper approached, one of the guards called out to them.

"Halt! This area is under quarantine! Deposit all wooden objects in the plague pit!"

"What's going on? Why no wood, of all things?" Link asked.

"Do not question. Obey, or leave!" was the reply.

"Fine." He dropped his tinderbox and Grobdork's mask in the pit, which was halfway full of a variety of wooden objects. Fortunately, the hilt of his sword was made metal, as was the blade's scabbard.

"You may enter the palace." They tossed down a rope which allowed Link to easily make his way up the sloped sides of the rampart. Soon they were within the palace itself.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Deku Nut's Palace

* * *

The palace was more of a cross between a wooden stockade and garden. Bright paint unsuccessfully attempted to disguise the militant appearance of the walls, and the entire thing was split into beautiful covered courtyards with easily defended choke points between them. One of these choke points stood out among the others. While the others were not under direct supervision, no less than five guards stood before this one. Pairs of guards stood on opposite sides of opening, facing each other, while the fifth guard watched the inside of the courtyard.

"Why is this courtyard so heavily guarded?" Link asked a nearby Deku Scrub.

"The area is under quarantine. None are to enter or leave without direct permission from His Holiness the King. The risk of spreading the blight is too high."

Thanking him for the information, Link continued towards the throne room.

* * *

After some time waiting, Link and Mythisper were granted an audience with the Deku King. As they entered the room, Link was astonished to see that the whole thing looked as if it had been summoned out of some tale of ancient barbarism, from before the general acceptance of the existence of the Three Goddesses. The majority of the Deku Scrubs in the room were dressed in what appeared to be religious regalia, and were chanting and dancing around a massive fire pit in the center. The King himself sat upon a raised throne. He was wearing similar, though far more ornate, vestments. He raised his sceptre and then planted it firmly into the ground. The chanting and dancing immediately stopped. He began to speak.

"What is your purpose in entering the sacred ground, the ground consecrated in the name of all the spirits of the earth?"

Link recited the message he had rehearsed at the request of Randolf. "I have come to bring an urgent message. The one who tried to smash the moon into the planet twenty years ago has returned. I have been tasked with informing you of this dire situation and requesting an alliance with the human government, that we might stand together in these troubled times."

The King was enraged. "Your leaders send a kid to ask for aid, while our people lay dying in agony, the wood rotting off their still living bodies? When I heard that a young man resembling the one who had saved my daughter two decades ago was to appear before me, I rejoiced, thanking the spirits for sending a hero to save us. Now I see that my hopes were in vain. Like the mask-wearer before you, you are nothing but trouble! It is clear to me that YOUR KIND are responsible for the blight, as my own beloved daughter falls ill on the day of your arrival! Guards! Throw him in the dungeon while I confer with the spirits on what is to be done with him!"

The instant that the King spoke his command, Link found himself swarmed by previously unseen guards. He was promptly stripped of his sword and shield, and then tossed into a cell.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Inside the Great Deku Tree

* * *

Link sat alone in a dark cage below the main palace. Mythisper was not with him, as they lacked a way to capture a fairy. After a couple minutes, she flew down to talk to Link.

"Surely you knew that the Deku Scrubs, though not outright hostile to other religions, will place blame for any bad event squarely on the nearest non-believer?"

"No, and until earlier today, I didn't even know they had their own religion!"

Before the conversation could continue, a guard came down from above.

"The fate of the infidel has been decided. It has been determined that the intentions of the spirits cannot be judged with even the facilities available in our mighty palace. He is to be escorted to the Forbidden Palace, where the spirits will make their will known.

Link was handcuffed and led away.

* * *

_Comment: I bet you all saw that one coming, didn't you? I think it's a good, if slightly unoriginal, way of getting Link where I need him to be. Tommorrow: the start of the first real LoZ dungeon in the fanfic!_


	16. Chp 15: Forbidden Palace

**Forbidden Palace**

_Theocracy: government by church, rule by the holiest man. A good idea, as the holiest by definition can commit no evil, but even this has its flaws._

Music: Zelda Reorchestated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

Link was taken onto a boat, and escorted by a pair of Deku guards. Mythisper perched on his shoulder. The guards "requested" that they remain silent. After a two-hour trip, they arrived.

* * *

The Forbidden Palace of the Deku Scrubs was once a mighty tower, five stories in height. Its solid construction and numerous waterworks were pure engineering genius. Obviously the Deku Scrubs had outside help in building it, as they lack the knowledge and materials to build such a structure. However, the specifics are unknown to the outside world, and the Dekus claim it was created by the "lord of spirits, whose reach encompasses all of time.". There is no evidence of this Spirit King giving any other aid to the Deku Scrubs.

Unfortunately for the Deku Scrubs, the entire thing sank into the swamp a little over one and a half centuries ago. They claim that they had aroused the anger of the spirits, although most engineers agree the most likely cause is water undermining the foundation, not angered gods destroying it. Whatever the actual cause, none of the inhabitants were able to escape, and so the details are lost to the mists of time.

Now, only the top half of the highest floor is visible. The rest is submerged beneath the murky waters of the Southern Swamp. The spire which once stood even taller than the surrounding jungle is now just a small mound, barely visible above the muck. A singular entrance remains, which was originally used to reach the roof from the top floor. However, the stairs crumbled in the initial fall of the tower, making the only way in unsuitable for use as a way out. The once grand palace is now used as a combination trial/execution, as none have found any means of egress from the palace and many of its deadly defences are still functioning. However, there is always the hope of finding some way to manufacture a ladder, or perhaps tunnel through a wall. Because of this slight chance for survival, suspected criminals (or scapegoats) are often tossed in and told that if they are innocent, the spirits will guide them safely out. Based on the number of successful escapes, the Deku Scrubs have either one hundred percent accurate suspicions or a flawed trial method.

Music: Zelda Reorchestated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time Forest Temple

* * *

Link was rather unceremoniously dumped into the Forbidden Palace. Mythisper followed, producing eerie green light as she had several days before. The domed ceiling was fifteen feet up at the point of the entrance. All around were ancient murals of growing plants, Deku Scrubs, and representations of the spirits. The floor hosted a number of deep channels, which themselves contained a number of waterwheels. Connected to a portion of the channels in the floor was a spout, mounted in the outside wall. There was a second circular wall in the center of the room, presumably encompassing another room. Jutting out from this wall at a 90 degree angle were a pair of straight walls, each of which had a door on it. There was also a set of spiral stairs leading down, covered by a grate.

"Just great. We've been dumped into an ancient castle with no way out." Mythisper said.

"…Couldn't you just magically float me or something?" Link replied.

"I could probably manage it, but you're a little on the large side. I'm not very good a flying spells. Let's leave it as a last resort."

"Okay. I guess they'd most likely just toss me in again anyway. Well, we better get exploring."

As this room held nothing of interest, they decided to set off through the door to their left.

* * *

Throughout the entirety of the combined adventures of all the mighty heroes of legend, the puzzles they encountered can be boiled down to three things: push the blocks, light/hit/collect the torches/switches/etc., and kill anything else that happens to be in the room. Most of these puzzles, while interesting to solve, would be very boring and tedious to narrate. Therefore, only a small number of the trials Link and Mythisper face in the various dungeons they encounter will actually be included in this story.

* * *

Link and Mythisper arrived on the third floor without significant incident. Each room was roughly a quarter circle, with a large, empty central shaft occupying a fair chunk of the area of each floor. Every room on both the third and fourth floors had a door into this central shaft, and at least one other door leading to other adjacent rooms. The walls were decorated much like the first room, and mysterious trenches and machinery filled every one of them, none quite reaching the central shaft. So far, there had been nothing preventing them from entering rooms, though a number of times the stairways had been covered. Try as they might, Link and Mythisper could not figure out how to get down some of the staircases. A number were connected to the waterworks. Some had torches but no discernable means of lighting them. While Mythisper could have lit them, she was holding her magic in reserve in case she needed to levitate Link out.

It soon became apparent that none of the third floor stairways were accessible. They all seemed to require that water flowed through one or more of the canals in order to open. However, Link noticed that one pipe, which was evidently connected to the lower floors, had a relatively large hole in it.

"See that pipe?" he said to Mythisper, "I'm getting down through that."

"It's far too small! You'd never fit!"

"Just watch me." he replied, pulling his tin soldier mask out of his pocket.

Within seconds the transformation was complete. His backpack remained regular size, so he was forced to leave it behind, but all it had was a day's worth of rations and a change of clothes. His sword had shrunk, and his trebuchet was already strapped to his back. For reasons unknown, his shield had taken on the shape of a gear. He entered the hole in the pipe and, bracing himself against the sides, slid down until he reached the bottom.

* * *

_Comment: Sorry about not describing every puzzle, but I got stuck on this chapter for several days trying to map it out. My plan for dungeons so far is to give a general description of the dungeon as a whole, descibe boss and mini-boss battles, and think of one or two particularly interesting puzzles. There will be more puzzles as Link aquires more items with which to solve them. I can't really think of any interesting puzzles that could be solved with a sword and a trebuchet._

((This seems as good a place as any to mention a differance between these dungeons and those of Majora's Mask. Majora's Mask had Link fight two mini-bosses in each dungeon, while I have only one as is seen in most other games.)


	17. Chp 16: The Shaft

**The Shaft**

_2. My ventilation ducts will be too small to crawl through._

_-The Evil Overlord List_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Forest Temple

Link slid about twenty feet down the pipe, Mythisper hovering just above. They came to a connecting pipe of similar size, which Link was able to enter. He very quickly found the other end of the pipe, allowing him to exit the pipe and enter a room on the bottom floor.

The bottom floor seemed to have been hit the hardest in the tower's collapse. The only visible stairs were wrecked, and the floor above could be seen through several holes in the ceiling. The two side doors were both blocked by rubble, leaving only the passage to the central shaft clear. Link removed his mask.

"That was rather stupid of you." Mythisper said, "Now there is definitively no way out!"

"We didn't find a way out up above, so we haven't really lost anything. Besides, I can just climb up the pipe again if I have to."

"Just don't blame me if you get stuck here forever."

"Whatever. I just want to see what's at the bottom of the shaft."

Link and Mythisper opened the door leading to the central shaft. The entire place was overgrown with swamp plants, creating a mostly stable surface to walk on. Barely visible amidst the outgrowth was the outline of a giant set of fan blades. This reminded Link of the pink flowers that Deku Scrubs could launch themselves from. If the fan created varying wind strengths, and those flowers were planted near the shaft, then the Deku Scrubs would have a safe means of getting around the tower even when all the stairways were locked down. It probably even led to the room on the top floor that had no discernable entrance. Link's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of portcullises falling over the four doors to the room, and a sudden burst of maniacal laughter.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle

* * *

Rising out of the muck was an ugly woman with skin of the same colour as the swamp plants. She held in her claw-like hands a rod of black wood, and pointed it at Link. He jumped to the side as vines grew from the wand tip and lashed out at him. Drawing his sword and shield, he leaped toward her, but was knocked aside as she swept the wines toward him. He quickly sprang to his feet, and charged again. She again swung the vines from her wand, but this time, Link was ready. He ducked into a forward shoulder roll under her weapon, thrusting his sword forward as he finished. She howled with pain and sank back into the muck.

Rising behind him, she used her wand like a whip, striking Link directly across the back. He was thrown off his feet, but recovered after a moment and turned to face her. She threw a packet of something at him, which he deflected with his shield. The green woman pointed her wand at his feet and quickly raised it. Link tried to move, but it was too late; the very plants he was standing on moved to ensnare his legs. Another set of vines lunged at him from the wand, but he sliced at them with his sword and was able to prevent them from reaching him. Link cut the tendrils binding his legs and then moved in to attack the hag. He sidestepped another attack from the vines, and brought his sword down upon her shoulder. Again she shrieked with pain and vanished.

Link immediately rolled forward and looked behind him, narrowly avoiding a vine sweep. He was forced to keep moving backwards and sideways to avoid both the wand tip vines and attacks from the plants beneath his feet. After about thirty seconds, he saw an opening and began moving forwards again. However, a thorny wall sprang up to block his path. He couldn't climb or jump over it, but he could see. Taking out his trebuchet, he launched a barrage composed of various pieces of rubble he had stored in his pockets. He ran out of ammo, but not before several successful headshots. As he was drawing his sword again, the hag unexpectedly leaped over him, dusting him with something. He coughed and blinked. His whole body tingled, but he was otherwise unharmed. The woman again began to try and strike him with vines from her wand, and he again dodged easily. Suddenly, plants sprouted from all over him, holding him in place. They grabbed his sword and shield, dropping them to the ground. As she approached him, he tried to move, but he was completely rooted in place. More vegetation from the ground spread upwards to further engulf him, leaving only his head truly free.

"Hehehehehe… You've hurt me quite a bit there, sonny boy. What should I do with you now?" the old witch wondered aloud. "I could dip you in acid, or put thorns on those plants you're wrapped in, or… I could turn you into a tree and mess with you as much as I want!" she said, and began another burst of maniacal laughter.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Forest Temple

* * *

Her laughter soon turned into a scream of agony. "Laugh at THIS, you old crone!" Mythisper yelled, swooping in from above and pouring a stream of magical fire down the witch's throat. The hag continued to scream and shake in place, and then melted into a puddle. The vegetation holding Link abruptly shrivelled and fell off, and the whole floor dried out into a light-weight wood-like substance. The witch's remains burst into heatless fire, leaving behind nothing except her wand and a small pouch.

"Excellent kill, Mythisper" Link said.

"She had it coming."

"Agreed. Now, what's in that bag?"

Link opened up the pouch. It was almost completely full of dry, powdery crystals. Mythisper gasped when she saw it. "What?" asked Link.

"That's magic powder. Wizards used to give it to people who lacked their own magic in order to allow them to power various magical devices. However, they stopped making it when they realized the danger of the chaotic magic it unleashed when sprinkled upon objects."

"What kind of chaotic magic?"

"It's been known to transform things, cause giant growth, light stuff on fire-"

"Light stuff on fire? That gives me an idea…"

Link picked up the powder and the wand and moved on.

* * *

Though Link was unable to get the wand to work, he and Mythisper were able to get the pumps that powered the waterworks back into operation. By changing where water flowed to, they were able to open several staircases, though they invariably closed others or activated traps. The torches they previously couldn't ignite were easily activated by hurling small packets of magic powder at them with the trebuchet. After a while, they were able to explore all the rooms in the place except for the centre of the top floor. However, they were able to flood the central shaft and float into it on the remains of the witch's plants. They were completely unprepared for what they found.

* * *

_Comment: Sorry, no boss battle this time. However, you do get a mini-boss battle. Also, Link now has a new item. I never really liked the old style of obtaining items, where a random treasure chest appeared after beating the mini-boss. Instead, the mini-boss will actually _use_ the shiny new weapon instead of leaving it sitting in a box._

_Because of my large buffer, I'm currently writing the next dungeon. Having more items allows me to be creative when making puzzles, so the next dungeon will have more puzzle-solving and less description._


	18. Chp 17: Oakdeath

Blighted Forest Protector

**Oakdeath**

_Now there's no more oak oppression, for they passed a noble law; and the trees were all kept equal by hatchet, axe, and saw._

_-Rush, _The Trees

Music: Zelda Reorchastrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Forest Temple

As Link boarded the platform made by the drying out of the witch's garden, the stick he had placed between the gears of the waterworks broke, and a massive burst of water began flooding the room. It washed into the central shaft, already full up to the bottom of the fourth floor, and lifted the raft upwards into the central chamber of the fifth and top floor. The place was reminiscent of the throne room at the new Deku Palace. There were only two main differences. First, where the new room had a fire pit, this one connected to the central shaft. Second, the new throne room did not sport a twisted, twenty foot tall humanoid oak, which was immediately apparent in the dim light shed by Mythisper.

Music: Zelda Reorchastrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocarina of Time Boss Battle Redux

* * *

The instant the raft arrived, plants at the edge of the shaft grew into it, securing the platform in place. At the same time, the massive tree, with its gnarled, rotting limbs, uprooted itself and let out a mighty roar. A pair of eyes began to glow near the top of it, and a mouth was quite obvious below them. It ran in a circle about the room, roaring smashing at the walls, before settling into a low growl and turning towards Link and Mythisper. Then, it charged.

Link jumped sideways, out of the way of the thing. It ran headfirst into a wall and bounced backwards. Before Link could react, it recovered and charged again. Again Link dodged, and again it charged. The next time, Link was sure to situate himself near a wall before the monster attacked again. When it next struck the barrier, Link chopped at its leg with the Deku Blade. The mighty oak barely even felt the impact. It swung its hand and slapped Link, sending him flying across the room and making him drop his sword. He returned to his feet and scrabbled towards his weapon. He was forced to dodge another lunge from his foe, but he reached the sword.

"Any ideas Mythisper?" he yelled, though she was hovering a mere five feet away.

"Not really. Maybe try-flies around tree to avoid being squished- the eyes?"

"It's worth a shot!"

Link rolled to the side. Sheathing his sword, he grabbed his trebuchet. Loading it with a piece of junk from the ground, he fired a shot directly into the beast's eye.

It was completely unfazed by his attack.

"It's not working!" he said, as he again rolled around the thing.

"I'm not blind, fool! I can see that myself." was Mythisper's reply.

* * *

Link had a sudden thought. Pulling out a pre-made packet of magic powder, he loaded it into his trebuchet. As soon as the oak turned around, he launched it. The slight 'pfft' of the powder bomb as it hit the creature was accompanied by the much louder 'pwooffff' of a small fireball. The monster was blinded by the sudden flame so close to its eyes, swung wildly, missed, and tripped. Link rushed at it and planted his blade into its eye. Removing his sword, he struck again and again and again. Suddenly, the creature rose again. It didn't like getting stabbed. It also had a tendency to smash things it didn't like.

* * *

The mighty oak began to try and crush Link beneath its massive hands. Nimbly back flipping away, Link readied another magic powder round. However, the monstrosity would not be so easily hit again. Rather than simply charging at Link, it created and threw several spheres of rotten wood. Fortunately, Link did not suffer a direct hit. Unfortunately, each sphere burst into a stinking green cloud. Link felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Ducking and weaving were out of the question. He just barely managed to hurl himself out of the way of the oncoming tree. The contents of his pack fell open beside him. Gleaming in the pale glow of Mythisper was his tin soldier mask. He nearly threw up as he reached for it and put in on.

He didn't feel sick to his stomach anymore. In fact, he had no stomach to feel sick to. Launching another powder bomb, he charged toward his opponent. As the beast toppled, he removed his mask, returning to human form almost instantly. He was still a little queasy, but was able to again stab the monster's eyes.

However, the tree chose not to call it quits quite yet. The last magic powder round had caused it to catch fire, but it still kept up the fight. It charged, it tried to squish Link, and the rotten wood spheres burst into fireballs instead of nausea gas. Link was out of breath. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He tripped, and took a direct hit from a fireball. He knew that in his current condition, one more hit would finish him. He again put on the tin soldier mask. Just then, another fireball struck. He emerged completely unharmed by the blast! Link's wooden opponent wasn't done with him though. It charged him twice more, but he sidestepped out of the way both times. Then it twisted around and grabbed him. It tossed him into the air and caught him in its mouth. As Link struggled to break free, it swallowed.

Music: Zelda Reorchastrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Deku Tree

* * *

"No!" shrieked Mythisper. The overgrown shrubbery took no notice. It returned to the place where it had stood when they entered the room and replanted itself. Its eyes went dull and the flames went out. Suddenly, the thing's eyes flared back to life as it began thrashing about. It began coughing flame, and something made of red-hot metal was ejected. The monster's limbs started to twist even more, as it rotted away before her very eyes. It made one final pass of the room, crashing into anything it could. As the last bits of it turned to damp earth, the weakened walls collapsed. When the dust cleared, she saw Link standing in the centre of the room; his metallic body rapidly cooling in the evening chill.

"You did it! You killed it! But… how?"

"Well, you know how it didn't like magic powder and swords being stuck in its eyes? Apparently it didn't like those things in its stomach either. I just hope we can get more magic powder somewhere. There's only a tiny bit left in the bag."

"That's easy. One of the things that made it so dangerous is that the materials to make it are easy to find, and a small pinch of power create an entire bag full."

"Really? That's pretty cool."

Mythisper looked around for a moment. The destruction of the room had left a ramp of rubble that could easily be climbed out. "Dig out your backpack. You'll need that spare set of clothes. You may be have been able to survive an explosion like that, but you tunic did not." Link was sufficiently motivated to dig very quickly.

* * *

_Comment: The boss battle is up, and with it, the end of the first dungeon. All that's left of Act Two are some post-dungeon events that don't belong in Act Three._

_Coming up with a way to beat a boss using magic powder was a bit interesting. However, the hard part wasn't making the monster. The actual hard part was trying to find enough different words to refer to it by to avoid being repetative in my descriptions._

_With the whole burnig off of his tunic, I am shooting for at least a small amount of realism. Fortunately for Link, his tin soldier form is a construct, and therefore lacks anything that would need to be covered._


	19. Chp 18: Return

_This chapter brought to you by: Slacking in game design class! I'm way ahead anyway so it doesn't matter. In other news, my school's performance of Seussical opens tonight. We're putting on six shows: today, tommorow, Saturday, and three more strating next Thursday. After that, I should have more time to write, and by extension, more updates._

_Also, Jane and adam, I just realized I have been forgetting to thank you for the shiny new reviews on each chapter. Thank you very much, I really appreciate the feedback. ANyways, on to the chapter._

**Return**

_The gilded cage isn't any safer when the house burns down._

Music: Zelda Reorchestared's (zreomusic:dot:com) Jungle Cruise Soundscape

After reclaiming his backpack and the spare set of clothes therein, Link decided to stay the night. Mythisper agreed, as the sun was setting and night was fast approaching. The next day they set out for the palace of the Deku Scrubs. From there they would head towards Woodfall Temple, as the Great Fairy of the southern swamp was immediately outside it. Though it took longer to wade than to boat, they reached the palace uneventfully by noon.

Music: Zelda Reorchestared's (zreomusic:dot:com) Deku Nut's Palace

* * *

When they arrived, the Dekus were engaged in some form of celebration. Many appeared as if small chunks had been removed from their flesh. As Link approached, they stopped. A cheer rose up from the crowd.

"The hero! The hero! The mighty hero has arrived!" they cried.

The dancing immediately resumed. Link became caught up in it, unable to fight against the crowd. Soon he was deposited before the Deku King. He raised his sceptre and struck a gong which hung beside him. His wooden subjects assembled in front of him.

"My people! This is a glorious day! The mighty hero, who had the blessings of the spirits all along, has returned!"

The people cheered.

"Now let us pray in thankfulness that the spirits have forgiven our error! Thankfulness that the champion, who the spirits smile upon, has driven away the evil that sickened our loved ones. Thankfulness for allowing us to live after having mistaken the saviour for a heretic!"

The people prayed. When they finished, Link was lead away to a table on which a massive feast was spread. They began eating, and urged Link to join them. After an hour of feasting and toasting, the Deku King sombrely addressed his subjects again.

"One last toast, in honour of those who fell to the blight in the hours of the protector's struggle." he said.

His subjects wailed mournfully, then downed their mugs.

* * *

After that, Link and Mythisper were asked to tell the tale of the grand adventure. Link's modest tone did an admirable job of describing the puzzles; while Mythisper's dramatic style was perfect for battles. When the tale was complete, and indeed at several points during it, thunderous applause echoed through the swamp. As the two o'clock bell sounded, the Scrubs retired, leaving only the King and his guards behind.

"When you came, you asked for support. I turned you down. Unfortunately, the answer is still no, but for entirely different reasons. At what my trusted guards inform me was the instant you entered the Forbidden Palace, the blight struck hard and fast. Many of my people rotted away to nothing in hours. Others lost limbs. As the sun was setting, the blight stopped spreading, the sick wood dying immediately and leaving the healthy alive. For this reason, we cannot spare the resources to give aid to outsiders. Will we do what we can, but we can't do much."

Link thanked him immensely.

* * *

In the morning, Link and Mythisper were guided to Woodfall Temple. It took most of the day to reach the sacred pool in which the temple resided. As soon as they arrived, they entered the fountain of the Great Fairy of the Southern Swamp.

Music: Zelda Reorchestared's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

* * *

This fountain was almost identical to the one in Clocktown. Link sprinkled a few drops of the fairy's water into the fountain. This time, the Great Fairy herself appeared immediately.

"I can see that you've been sent by my sister from town. Thank you for agreeing to restore the connections between the fountains. Allow me to heal your wounds."

The slight burn marks remaining on Link's back faded.

"Now, tell me what has occurred since you last entered the halls of our springs." she said.

Link and Mythisper again explained the events that took place in the Forbidden Palace, in slightly less detail than before.

"I'm still annoyed by the loss of my favourite tunic." Link finished.

The Great Fairy spoke again.

"In return for aiding the people of my dominion, and for re-establishing our ties to Clocktown, I will grant you three gifts. First, I give armour."

Something made of green cloth and metal appeared, floating the air before Link.

"It is a magic tunic and chain shirt. It will both reduce the shock from blows and repair itself regardless of how badly damaged it gets. My second gift is magic."

Two green spheres shot from her hands, one at Mythisper and the other at Link.

"Link, you have now received knowledge of the spells of earth. You can use the wand you found to invoke them. However, as you lack an internal reserve of magic capable of being used to power them, it will consume magic powder. Mythisper, you have been given a shard of my power. You will now be able to use your powers more often between visits to fountains. My final gift is music."

She waved her hand in Link's general direction, and a song loudly issued forth from the Lifesong Orb. It had a beautiful ringing sound, almost as if it were being played by striking crystals. Link pulled the orb out of his backpack and began to sing along. As abruptly as it began, the music stopped.

"You have just heard a song of power." The Great Fairy said. "Hold the orb and sing the song, and you will be teleported to any Fairy's Fountain that you have visited."

"Thank you very much for these gifts." Link said.

"Now we need to see how that new tunic looks on you." Mythisper declared.

Mythisper snapped her fingers, and Link was abruptly wearing the Great Fairy's gift, his regular clothes neatly folded on the floor.

"Not bad," commented Mythisper, "though I still prefer the dress."

"I'm beginning to think you'd prefer me as a girl." Link replied.

"Sure, it would eliminate the need for us change behind trees."

"…You got me there. But don't you dare start messing around with me again!"

Suddenly the Great Fairy interrupted. "There is a visitor in the Clocktown Fountain. Randolf. He wants to speak with you. I'll patch him through now." The Great Fairy sank into the pool to be replaced by an illusion of Randolf.

"Dire news, Link!" the wizard's image said, "Clocktown has fallen!"

* * *

_Comment: Yeah, I couldn't resist poking at the similarities between tunics and dresses again. Given the contents of the webcomics I read, it's really no surprise. It might become important later. It might not. I haven't decided yet._

_Hooray for cliffhangers! One more chapter in the act, probably going up on Monday. Stay tooned for bonus material after the next chapter!_


	20. Chp 19: Clocktown

**Clocktown**

"_Somehow, 'I told you so' just doesn't quite say it."_

_-Will Smith as Del Spooner, _I, Robot

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oracle of Ages Sad (Remix)

Over the next several minutes, Randolf detailed events in Clocktown during the previous two weeks. He had tried to warn the people of the massive city, but they laughed him out of the Mayor's council room. The general consensus was that he had made the threat up in order to feel important. After some time, the Mayor allowed him to create a small number of escape portals. After all, it didn't cost the city anything, and it would pacify the crazy old man who could probably level the building they were in if he so chose.

Randolf began the construction of the escape network. In total, three portals were created: one at the laundry pool, one in the heart of the merchant's quarter, and one immediately outside the Stock Pot Inn. The mage was often made fun of by passersby, the threats of impending doom ignored. Twenty years have passed without the world being in significant danger, why should it be threatened now? Also, wasn't the last catastrophe stopped by the giants who protect the land? Why wouldn't they now? So, the people of Clocktown ignored the figure atop the Clocktower, the rumours of monsters in neighbouring areas, and the word of the wizard working night and day to save them.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Termina Field (Funeral Remix)

* * *

Meanwhile, Majora's Mask gathered its forces. Dark things began to spring forth from the unlit depths of the Clocktower. A mass of black storm clouds gathered over the town. Still the people ignored the magic-user's warning. Three days ago, it started to rain. It was slow at first, just a slight sprinkle. Over the next three days, it slowly but surely sped up. The winds blew through the streets, and the cold and the damp quickly penetrated even the thickest clothing. Then, at eleven in the morning, it stopped.

The people went back outside for the first time in two days. High above them, the clouds still waited, a massive, swirling spiral centered above the Clocktower. Now, some of the people were starting to get the hint. However, most of the townsfolk were oblivious to the signs of coming disaster. It was just a big storm. It happens every now and then. So what if the clouds are still here and an old coot has been warning of disaster for the past fortnight? We aren't dead yet.

The attack came at noon. The instant the Clocktower's bells sounded the sun's zenith, the winds picked up again and blasts of evil power fell from the sky. Wherever these "darkbolts" touched down, monsters sprang from the ground and began to rampage throughout the city. The monstrous hordes included living shadows, green-glowing spirits of destruction, and slimy clockwork horrors. The bolts mostly struck near the four gates to the city, and more fiends poured forth from within the Clocktower. Everyone the creatures struck turned into misshapen trees with bright masks, each of which sported its own expression of agony. Though many of the townsfolk left through the portals, many more were cut off from them by the Mask's servants. It took an hour to massacre those who could not escape.

Randolf knew he could not stand against the numerous enemies that assaulted the city himself. He quickly finished the spell protecting the southern portal, then magically cloaked himself. After the battle, he had begun sneaking over to Fairy Fountain in order to rest and gain enough strength to teleport himself out. Nothing alive could be seen, and the dark clouds continued to hang above the city. It took him two hours to make his way across the city undetected. Tomorrow he would teleport himself to Romani Ranch to meet up with the survivors. He would talk with Link more there.

Link was about to try his new song to warp right to the ranch, but then he remembered that he had left Grobdork's mask with the Deku Scrubs. He would retrieve that, and then warp out.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Link to the Past Cave

* * *

Atop the Clocktower, Majora's Mask contacted the one who had revived it. Through a tiny portal, it addressed its master.

"Mighty Lord of Chaos, I have conquered Clocktown, just as you requested!"

"Excellent. Keep the town well fortified. There will be retaliation. How fare the assaults on the outside lands?"

"The Gorons and Zoras will be no threat. The former have been dominated by the Eye Tyrant, and the latter are pinned by our forces blocking the rivers. Soon, our agents within the Gerudo people will take control, and the majority of the pirates will be under our command. We have met significant resistance from the Stalkin, as expected. We have clashed several times with their border patrols. Some of our servants are scouting their lands, searching for a way to stop them from regenerating."

"What are you doing about the Deku Scrubs?"

"Well… we seem to have hit a bit of a snag there." the Mask replied nervously. "I created a magical blight, linked to a treant within their Forbidden Palace. It seems the boy with the Orb defeated it. I am working around the clock to the regain the Orb, but the boy is just too stubborn. He recovers so fast!"

"I see." A slight pause. "That will be all."

After the viewing portal closed, the Lord of Chaos laughed.

"All according to plan."

**End Act 2**

* * *

**Bonus Material**

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LoZ Title Theme

Link and Mythisper found themselves in a strange place. The area was a square, and everything was flat. There seemed to be text "behind" them, but they couldn't reach it. "In front" of them, in an evidently three dimensional world, sat the readers.

"So this is what happens when you stand in the middle of a Great Fairy's Fountain and pit a magic wand against the mystical might of an actual fairy." Link said.

"I told you it was a bad idea! We've just been teleported to the wrong side of the fourth wall!" Mythisper replied.

"Fourth wall?"

"Yes, the fourth wall. You know, the barrier between the real world and a work of fiction? We're just lucky that we won't remember any of this once we get back!"

"Oh." Link paused to read some of the text in the background. "Bonus Material? What's this about?"

"It seems the author has decided to throw the readers some design notes or some such. Using my magic, I should be able to figure out what exactly is going on here."

Mythisper began to flutter around all over the page, prodding the text with her magic power.

"Ok, I got it. Bonus Material sections will begin with us commenting on stuff, like the fact that there is, in fact, a bonus material section. After that, there will be a number of subsections. A Gameplay Feature section will discuss rampaging-poet's ideas for if our adventures were to be made into a video game, whatever that is. An Item Spotlight is a section devoted to one item, and various abilities that it possesses. There may at some points be an Outtake or Bonus Scene. I don't see one here, though."

"Well, I guess we should let the author take over. I want to see the rest of this Bonus Material, and it doesn't seem to appear on the screen until we stop talking."

**Gameplay Feature: Control Scheme**

I intend for the controls to deviate quite a lot from previous Zelda titles. Please note that the following controls assume a Wii controller. I can't plan ahead for the next game console.

Just like Twilight Princess, the Control Stick would move you and the Control Pad would be for item selection. As in the 2-d games, the sword would be an item just like any other, though the shield would not. Shaking the Wiimote would use one item, while the B button would use the other. A would be the action button, and Z would lock on to stuff. 1 would be the pause button, with Oot style sub-screens for item selection, maps, etc. 2 would switch between Item+Sheild controls and Dual Wielding. Normally, you have a shield which automatically block certain attacks, such as projectiles from the front while standing still. In Dual Wielding mode, you instead wield two one-handed weapons at the same time, allowing you to attack with both at once. The – button would bring up a form select, kind of like Metroid Prime 3's visor select. The + button would be used to direct Mythisper to do stuff like pick up dropped items, light up foes, or unleash fiery death.

The big difference would be activated with the C button. This would switch you to a first person view control scheme. The main differences in first person view would be A becoming the "sword slot" while the Nunchuck allows for dodging. Also, the pointer would be used to rotate and look around, while the Control stick would be for forward/backward movement and strafing. Unfortunately, this doesn't leave any buttons open for an action button. Perhaps A would also be used as the action button still, while targeting a non-hostile or immediately beside an object which can be interacted with while there are no enemies within battle music distance.

**Item Spotlight: Tin Soldier Mask**

The Tin Soldier Mask allows Link to take on the form of a 10" high clockwork soldier. Unlike the masks Link's father wore, it does not house a soul. Instead, the Tin Soldier is a personification of Link's creativity, efficiency, and contentment. Tin Soldier Link is exceptionally good with mechanical devices, and a number of items become useful spare parts to the tiny trooper.

Tin Soldier Link has a variety of pros and cons. Its nonorganic body is resistant to many magical and non-magical attacks, greatly reducing or even eliminating damage. However, its light body allows it to be knocked around easily, making it easy to send flying into pits and traps. The Tin Soldier need not breathe and has no metabolism, rendering it immune to poison. Unfortunately, its small size prevents it from doing much damage to enemies. Link can walk on the bottom in Tin Soldier form. This is a mixed blessing because he is also incapable of swimming. Lastly, the Tin Soldier's small size allows it to enter passages that other forms cannot, though it cannot reach most ledges and may have a hard time reaching areas that other forms can get to without any trouble.


	21. Chp 20: Theft

_It's the start of Act Three! W00t! Just a quick warning: I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with this Act, so the quaility might have taken a bit of a drop. Regardless, thenk you very much for the reviews!_

* * *

**Theft**

_Fools and thieves are dangerous in the temple and marketplace._

_-Rush, _Faithless.

Link and Mythisper hurried back to the Deku Palace. A storm was blowing in, and it struck within minutes of their arrival. Recovering the mask would be impossible until the storm left, as it was dangerous to travel while heavy rainfall flooded the only passable sections of swamp. The Deku Scrubs decided that Link and Mythisper were to stay the night, and that was the end of the matter. After an evening of games and a light dinner, Link and Mythisper went to sleep. The storm abated about half an hour later.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Battle

* * *

They were awakened several hours after that by the howls of Wolfos and the shouts of Deku Scrubs. Link sprang to his feet and quickly donned his tunic and chainmail. Grabbing his sword and shield, he leapt into the hallway.

The Deku guards were engaged in melee combat with a Wolfos pack. The beasts had somehow snuck up to the palace gate and fallen upon the unsuspecting Scrubs. Fortunately, it was difficult for the Wolfos to deal significant damage to the wooded bodies of their adversaries. However, they kept up the assault. Link charged down the corridor and thrust his sword into the eye of one of the monsters. It burst into flames and vanished. Still the creatures kept up the attack, though they were taking losses and dealing no damage.

Suddenly several spheres of black shadows with red eyes jumped over the battle. They evaded Link, and entered the room in which he had just been sleeping. He chased after them. As he entered the room, the shadows fled, easily avoiding his attacks. Atop them sat Link's backpack. With the bag in hand, the monsters fled.

"NO!" Link screamed.

"What are you yelling about, Link?" Mythisper asked. "All that's in there is a change of clothes and some trail rations."

"As well as my mask and the Orb!" Link added, panic-stricken.

"Oh."

Link and Mythisper immediately gave chase.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusci:dot:com) Mysterious Woods

* * *

Link had been forced to stop and rest near the Scrub's earthen barricade. He reclaimed Grobdork's mask, and then slept the remainder of the night. In the morning, he followed the tracks of the Wolfos pack into the Woods of Mystery. Soon, the thick leaves began to block out the light. They were heading into the deepest parts of the woods, where none save beasts frequently ventured.

After a time, Link and Mythisper entered a clearing. Standing on the far edge was a lone Wolfos. Unlike the others they had encountered, this one simply stood back, growling, instead of attacking on sight. Remembering what Gambar had said about Wolfos several days before, Link drew his sword and shield. Saluting the creature, he began to advance. As he neared the center, lone wolf walked towards him. They began to circle each other. After about a minute, the Wolfos backed off. Link heard movement behind him, and turned just in time to see Gambar himself emerge from the bushes.

"Well done." he said. "You remembered the test. Welcome, brother, to land of the Wolfos. Welcome to my home."

"You live this deep in the forest? With them?" Mythisper said, pointing at a number of other Wolfos who had entered the clearing.

"Of course. Where else would a lycanthrope live than with others of his kind?"

"You're really one of them!?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Kid, the only people a natural Wolfos will bite are those who passed their test. If it weren't for Mythisper, we would already have captured you. As is, we will have to just let you be." He laughed. "Also, don't believe the stories about us living among humans, unknowing of our status, and attacking. Only the unnatural monstrosities would do such a thing. By the way, what brings you here to begin with?"

"The monsters have stolen an important object from me. I need to reclaim it." Link answered.

"Well, we'll help you all we can. It's time we drove them out once and for all."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Sacred Grove Soundscape

* * *

After a lunch of…some sort of meat, Link and Gambar began to speak of plans for attacking the real monsters.

"We know roughly where their base of operations is. However, we can't afford to lose people the same way they can, so we haven't launched a full scale offensive. Our best bet would be a hit and run attack, but we'd need to know where they were keeping this thing first. Just how important is it, anyway?"

"Uh…'fate of the world depends on it' important, I think. I'm really sorry I didn't keep a better eye on it." Link sheepishly replied.

"Ouch. Well, if it's that important, it will be with the alpha male."

"Alpha male?"

"Their ruler, the largest and most powerful of any of them. You'll know him when you see him."

"So, what do we do about him?"

"We charge, and hope that we're tougher than they are."

"That's the plan? Then why haven't you tried this before?"

"Because before, we didn't have a hero."

Link could think of nothing to say in reply. That night, the pack prepared for a major offensive. The next day, they set out for the enemy camp.

* * *

_Comment: Bet you saw Gambar coming a mile away. Next update coming Monday. After this week, we're done with the Seusical (sold out! yay!), so I should have some more time for writing._


	22. Chp 21: Alpha

_Here we have an update, right on schedule. Enjoy! Also, I just realized that I forgot to include a disclaimer last chapter like I was going to._

_If I owned The Legend of Zelda, you would have heard about it by now. If and when I _do _own The Legend of Zelda, I'll let you know._

* * *

**Alpha**

_39. __If I absolutely must ride into battle, I will certainly not ride at the forefront of my Legions of Terror, nor will I seek out my opposite number among his army._

_-The Evil Overlord List_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Battle

As the eleven o'clock bell sounded, Link, Mythisper, Gambar, and the allied Wolfos arrived at the enemy base. It was an especially dark area of woodland in which no trees could grow, as the ancient growth around it blocked out nearly all the light. The plan was to sneak as close to their foes as possible, striking quickly as soon as they were detected. Unfortunately, Wolfos have keen noses. They were found as soon as they entered the place.

Howling erupted from both sides. The Wolfos launched at each other, striking with both tooth and claw. Mythisper created light. Link could see that both sides were equally matched in strength. Wolfos are not adept at the tactics which work best against each other. While Link and Gambar (who fought in human form) could strike opponents whose vulnerable spines were exposed, the overwhelming claws of both their allies and their enemies were too slow to strike each other that way. Instead, they recklessly tackled each other, doing their best to pin and bite their rivals. The battle quickly turned into a number of separate duals.

It didn't take long for the enemy Wolfos to figure out that Link and Gambar were the biggest threats. Link's nimble hit-and-run style allowed him to fell all who challenged him with one or two well-placed blows while avoiding taking damage himself. Gambar's powerful strikes sent his opponents flying straight into each other, giving him space to launch his devastating javelin attacks. Suddenly, the bulk of the enemy forces fell back. From the center of the stand, something rose out of the dirt. It was a massive Wolfos, easily twice the size of its brethren, and covered in pitch black fur. The other enemy Wolfos circled the area, and prevented any of Link's allies from approaching.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle

* * *

Link charged the beast. It easily flicked him aside. Gambar threw a javelin at it, but the monster deflected it with his claws. Gambar had been prepared for such a move, however, and was upon the beast with his sword. The abrupt movement caught it off guard, and it took a glancing blow to one shoulder. The attack barely fazed it. The fiend began to laugh, and then, in an unexpected move, spoke.

"Are you really going to fight me in that pathetic shape, brother?" it said in a growl of a voice. "I will not allow it."

A ray of pale white light shot from its mouth, striking Gambar square in the chest. The instant it hit him, he began to change. His hands grew into massive claws and his face into a muzzle. He sprouted grey fur and a tail. Within seconds his transformation into Wolfos form was complete. Thus transfigured, he began his assault anew.

Link picked up his sword and went to help Gambar, but his other foes stood in the way. They didn't attack and leave themselves open, so there was nothing Link could do to get past them. Unable to aid his friend, he simply watched.

Gambar leapt forward, trying to bite the alpha's throat. The alpha was expecting something like that, and covered himself with his massive claws. Flipping Gambar over as he rose to his feet, the monster sank his claws into his opponent's flesh with a downward smash. Gambar mostly avoided the attack, but took a hit to his left hind leg. Howling in pain, he stood up again. It didn't take much longer for the alpha to send him flying outside the stand, several more wound bleeding freely. Mythisper rushed over and sealed them with her magic.

The beast turned towards Link. Pulling something out of the ground, it spoke again. "You came for this didn't you, puny human?" it said. The fiend lifted Link's backpack into the air. Tossing it to the ground in the center of the stand, it issued a challenge: "Come. Take it from me if you can!"

Link pulled the magic wand from its hiding place in his boot. He pointed it at his foe. With a few minute twists and the word Pietra, he petrified it. However, the spell would not last long. He dashed towards the monster and reclaimed his backpack. He stepped back as the spell wore off.

The best was thoroughly enraged. "_You fool! I would have spared you, before that dirty trick! If you cannot fight fairly as is, then fight as your friends did!"_ He fired the same beam that had struck Gambar. Link nimbly dodged to the side as Mythisper yelled "That beam is absorbed moonlight! It has no effect on a non-lycanthrope!"

The monster laughed the following in reply: "You may have been able to shake off the power of simple bites, but this is beyond your ability to resist!"

He fired again, although this time the beam was slightly different. Instead of a pure, pale white, its surface was covered with flashes of red and black. Link was unable to dodge. He felt rooted in place, and the alpha kept up the assault. Link could feel the beam trying to change him, and he could feel another force trying to prevent that transformation. Slowly, the beam began to win. His fingernails were growing into claws, and the shape of his hands was changing. His teeth were sharpening, and his mouth and nose were shifting into a snout. There was a tingling sensation all over him as fur slowly began to grow. He needed to do something quick, before he fell to all fours. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He struggled to reach the part of his backpack in which he kept the Lifesong Orb. Straining to keep the Orb in his hands as they became paws and his back hunched over, he half sang, half howled the song he had sung at the Clocktower.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Song of Healing

* * *

As soon as the song began, the force fighting the transformation tripled in strength. Within seconds, the existing changes were undone. Something dropped at Link's feet, but he didn't examine it immediately. For safety's sake he kept singing. Drawing his sword, he charged the immense wolf. As he came within range of its claws, he back-flipped away. It fell for the trick perfectly, attacking and exposing its vulnerable back. Link thrust his blade forward, landing a glancing blow as the beast turned quicker than expected. Link continued to circle, sidestep, and back-flip. However, his foe was too fast for him to get a solid hit. Grabbing about a teaspoon of magic powder from the pouch at his belt, he jumped backward again. Instead of striking with the Deku blade when the monster turned, he sprinkled it with the powder. The instant he did so, the monster shrank to the size of a regular Wolfos. Unfortunately for the alpha, his claws did not. Encumbered by shredding implements sized for a creature twice its size, the beast was helpless as Link walked up to it and removed its head. As it burst into flames, all of its allies let out a cry of pain and vanished. With all threats gone, Link examined the object which had fallen to the ground when he first began his song. It was a mask depicting the face of a Wolfos. Link picked it up, dusted it off, and put it in his pack.

* * *

_Comment: Link has now recovered the Orb, and found a new transformation mask to boot! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be soon._

_Oh, and a super cookie to anyone who can tell me where I got the "picked it up, dusted it off, and put it in his pack". _


	23. Chp 22: Reunion

_Hello again, everybody! I have determined that a buffer of ten chapters is a little bit overkill. Now that I'm writing, I can usually finish a chapter every day or so anyhow. Therefroe, there are going to be a lot of updates for a while while I workmy way down from a ten chapter buffer to a five chapter buffer._

_As for the cookie, I honestly didn't expect anybody to earn it, which is why it was a super cookie. The reference is to Heroes of Might and Magic Three. Every time you pick up an artifact, you are given a short little description of how you got it. Usually this involves saving someone's life or watching a wizard blow himself up. However, if you go into the map editor and put an incredibly powerful artifact such as the Holy Grail or Armegeddon's Blade on the map, the default description is "You trip over the (x). Dusting it off, you stick it in your pack"._

_Since nobody got the refernce, nobody gets a super cookie. But Jane and Adam can have regular cookies for all their reviews, and Red-Lynx can have one for posting his (her? I don't know) first review on a day when I was handing out cookies anyway. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!_

**Reunion**

_The best we can agree on is it could have been worse._

_-Rush, _Good News First

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Kokiri Forest Redux

The battle was over. The evil constructs created by Majora's Mask had been undone by the destruction of their leader. Link was preparing to warp out to the Fairy's Fountain near Romani Ranch. Gambar had survived, though he said he was out of the fight for a while. "Unlike you, I don't possess supernaturally fast healing. It's going to take some time before I can help you more. But I'm sure our friends here will be happy to bust some heads if you need them." he said.

Thanking Gambar and the Wolfos very much for their help reclaiming the Orb, Link sang the song the Great Fairy of the Swamp had taught him. Mythisper clung to his hat as he focused on the ranch. Without warning, hundreds of pairs of tiny pink wings streamed forth from the orb and enveloped him. They seemed to cling to him and flap. He felt like he was spinning in circles. Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, the wings vanished, leaving Link and Mythisper at the fountain.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Lon Lon Ranch Soundscape

* * *

The ranch had completely changed since he was last here. Every spare patch had ground had a tent or other temporary shelter erected upon it. Although much of the area was still covered in growing vegetation or grass for the cows and horses, a significant portion of the ranch had been converted into a refugee camp. Link set out into the area in search of his parents.

It took some time to find them amongst all the people who had escaped Clocktown. However, Kafei's hair colour kind of stood out, once his head came into view. Link quickly hailed his adopted father.

"Dad! It's me, Link!"

"Link? Link! How did you get here?" he replied.

"It's a long story. Where's Mom?"

"I think she's helping feed the cuckoos. There's so many people, we can't all help with the work at once."

Reunited with his parents at the cuckoo shack, Link, Mythisper, Anju, and Kafei began to talk of what had happened since they had last seen each other back in Clocktown.

"You've probably already heard of my first real adventure after setting out, with the bandits?" Link began.

"Yes," Anju replied, "we heard you defeated their leader and helped defend the ranch against the rest of them."

"That's right. Then, a couple days later, on the road to the swamp, Mythisper and I were ambushed by Keese and Wolfos. I fought hard and killed them all."

"You little liar!" Mythisper interrupted. "You never would have beat them if it weren't for my light and fire blast spells. And Gambar got one of them too."

"Gambar? Who's that?" Kafei asked.

"He's a Wolfos. But he's not on the Mask's side! He and his pack are our friends! In fact, they helped Mythisper and I drive out the evil fake Wolfos." Link answered.

"Evil fake Wolfos?" Kafei inquired.

"Yeah. They were actually made by Majora's Mask. Most of the bad stories about Wolfos are actually about these things. Apparently all the big bad evil guys make them."

Mythisper said, "You didn't just wipe out the fake Wolfos. You also helped the Deku Scrubs."

"That's right!" Link exclaimed. "They blamed me for a plague, and tossed me into some old ruins. There were all kinds of crazy waterworks and a witch. She attacked me, but Mythisper and I beat her and I took her wand and magic powder. Then we made a raft and floated to the top, where we fought this giant tree thing. I turned into a tin soldier and it swallowed me. But then I poured magic powder into its stomach and killed it!"

"Sounds like quite a fight. But you didn't get hurt, so that's all right." Anju said, somewhat worried for her son's safety.

"No, I did actually get hurt a bit. It sent me flying into a wall, and blasted me with a big fireball. It really hurt at the time, but I was ready to travel in the morning."

Both of Link's parents looked at Mythisper.

"What are you looking at me for? He's telling the truth."

"Now you're both lying." Kafei said. "That, or you have more healing magic than you told us. There's no way he got hit with a fireball without being too burned to continue in the morning."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Because it takes longer for the body to repair itself than that, without magic." his mother replied.

"Really? All my injuries have always pretty much been done with after a couple hours, except for the Stalfos's sword and the numerous cuts from the Wolfos attack." Link said.

Now his parents exchanged worried looks.

"Link… that's not exactly… normal." said Anju, breaking a tense silence.

"At least not for a human." Mythisper proclaimed.

"Are you implying that my son isn't?" Kafei asked angrily.

"It's a possibility. None of us know who his birth mother is." was Mythisper's response.

Link proceeded to voice his opinion on the matter: "Uh… could we just drop the subject?"

Everyone quickly agreed.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Potion Shop

* * *

After speaking with his parents, Link set out in search of Randolf. It didn't take long to find out that he had commandeered the dog race track for his own inscrutable purposes. After that, it was just a short walk across a field to see him. He knocked on the door.

Randolf's voice replied from the other side of the door: "Go away, I'm busy!"

"Too busy to talk to me?" Link asked.

"Link! Come inside, boy."

The door opened to reveal a number of ongoing construction projects. There were cupboards and tables and practice dummies. Of to one side was the beginning of an alchemist's lab. One lonely bookshelf held what may well have been spellbooks.

"What's all this?" Link enquired.

"This," declared Randolf, "is my new base of operations. From here, I will reconstruct what I can of the spellbooks and supplies I lost during the attack. In another couple days, I will start teaching the basics of magic to a number of citizens. It won't quite be the standard apprenticeship, but at least I won't be the only wizard on hand come the Battle of Clocktown."

"But doesn't it take years to train a mage to fireball-slinging level? I thought the best most first or second year students could manage was a small jet of flame from the fingers." Mythisper pointed out.

"In a normal class, that's true. However, most wizards start by teaching the principles behind magic in general, only teaching actual spells when the students have first memorized numerous theorems. What I intend to do is skip everything except for evocation, and focus on practical knowledge rather than the finer points of magic. Sure, they won't be able to tell a polymorph from a monomorph, but they will be able to fight when the time comes."

"That sounds interesting." Link said.

"I hope it works. In any case, what did the Deku Scrubs say about an alliance?"

"At first, they wouldn't hear of it. In fact, they dumped us into some old ruins. After we got out, they decided I was some sort of 'chosen one'. Unfortunately, their numbers have been depleted by a plague, and they are unable to offer much in the way of support."

"That's disappointing."

"However, we did make contact with some…alternative allies." Mythisper said.

"Alternative allies? Do I even want to know?"

"They have a bad reputation, but they seem all right."

"Well, I guess we need all the support we can get. Where are you headed next?"

"I was thinking of heading up to Snowhead." declared Link. "That's where my father went after saving the Southern Swamp."

"That's a long way to walk. However, I can probably teleport you partway there. Come back when you're ready to leave."

Link and Randolf exchanged goodbyes.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Fencing Instruction

* * *

Link and Mythisper then returned to the main encampment. As they passed a circle of open ground, Link heard a familiar voice.

"Lessons in the way of the sword to begin in one hour! All who wish to train in the way of the sword, come one hour from now. Practice weapons will be provided."

It was the long-haired swordmaster, apparently advertising an upcoming training session.

"Hello!" Link said.

"Who? Where?" The swordsman turned around. "Link! Have you come to resume your training in the way of the sword?"

"Yes. Anything you can teach will be of great help in the battles to come."

"In that case, you must prove that you have learned something since we last trained together. Which strike is the fastest?"

"Uh… the thrust, because the blade moves the least distance."

"Which strike is the strongest?"

"The jump attack. By leaping forward and swing with both hands, you put extra force into the blade."

"Which strike covers the most area?"

"The spin attack. It can hit everything around you."

"Now for the final question: what is the best way to use a sword?"

This was a tough question. Link thought for some fifteen seconds. The basic slash could produce devastating wounds without leaving you open, but was easily blocked. The spin attack could strike numerous foes, but was worthless against only one. The jump attack could cleave opponents in two, but if you missed, the enemy was practically guaranteed to strike you while you were vulnerable. The stab was a precision strike, fast and capable of heading straight for a weak point. In fact, he had killed Grobdork with a thrust to the belly, followed by an upward twist. Wait, he had killed Grobdork? Suddenly the answer hit him.

"The best way to use a sword is _not at all_."

"Very good. You have learned the most important lesson anyone could teach you. Now I know you are worthy of learning the final technique."

* * *

"Do not be worried if you cannot make this technique work." the swordmaster said, while setting up practice dummies. "Why it can be done at all is still a mystery. Many masters study it for their entire lives and never reach it. Others pick up their first blade and already understand it. Several magic blades are reputed to do this on their own. All I know is one way to make it happen, and I only know enough to pass on what little knowledge of the technique I possess."

The long-haired master stood in the center of a circle of dummies. Taking his sword in both hands, he closed his eyes. He lifted his blade high in the air. After a moment, he swung the weapon downwards. As he did so, a wave of energy appeared from the tip of his sword. It sped forwards; slicing a dummy in two just as surely as if the blade had struck the dummy itself.

"What you have just witnessed is the legendary Sword Beam. Now, you try. Focus on your target. Imagine that it is right beside you. Feel your blade strike it. Then, remember the answer to the final question. Bring your sword down, and, with any luck, you will have launched a sword beam."

Link practiced for the rest of the hour. It was really hard to do. Every third or fourth try, he could get a feeble mini-wave to appear, which just barely cut halfway through the targets. However, he could at least manage that, which many never learned at all.

Before he left, he was given one warning: "If you ever become adept enough to use the Sword Beam in combat, remember this: the slightest injury will disrupt your focus and prevent you from forming the wave. Be careful."

Link and Mythisper stayed the night at the ranch. In the morning, they went to see Randolf again. With Link's backpack again full of supplies, Randolf transported them halfway to Snowhead. The next part of their adventure had begun.

* * *

_Comment: I am going to try to avoid having so much dialogue again. While it's neat to read (I think...), it's really hard to write a four-way conversation. Also, this chapter is four pages in Word, making it about twice the length of the average chapter. Another chapter should be up soon, though I don't exactly know when. Likely not tommorow, but you never know._

* * *

* * *


	24. Chp 23: Mountain

_Hello again, everybody! This chapter is a little short, but it kind of balances out the previous one. We're now getting into the parts where I didn't have much of a clue what I wanted to happen._

_Jane has asked which system the HoMM games are for. They are turn-based stratagy games for the PC based on the earlier "Might and Magic" series of adventure games. You control a warlord who sends powerful heroes out to conquer enemy towns, find mighty artifacts, and collect valuable resources. Of the five games, my favourite is the third one, especially the fan-made expansion pack In The Wake of the Gods._

**Mountain**

_Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So… get on your way._

_-Dr. Seuss_

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask: Termina Field v1.1

Two days had passed since Link and Mythisper were teleported partway to Snowhead. The temperature was already dropping, and it looked as if it would get steadily colder as they went north.

"I thought we would have to be much closer to the mountain before it started getting colder." Link said.

"I think Majora's Mask must be creating a supernatural winter again. When the moon fell, winter lasted unusually long on the mountain, and slowly spread to the surrounding area." replied Mythisper.

"You know, I think I have a way we can move faster. Seeing as this is the middle of nowhere, I think it can be done safely."

Link pulled out his latest acquisition: the Wolfos mask. He slammed it onto his face before Mythisper could protest. Within seconds, the transformation was complete. Standing in the middle of an empty field was a slightly less than full grown Wolfos, its gray fur tipped with Link's natural blond. Link's magic tunic had vanished, though the chainmail had shifted to fit. Miraculously, his backpack remained on his shoulders. His boots, sword, shield, magic wand, and powder pouch were nowhere to be found, although his claws did sport an unusual metallic sheen.

"…Well, at least you'll keep warm. Hope you can walk with those claws."

Link tried to reply, but all that came out was a growl. It appeared he couldn't speak in this form.

Mythisper laughed. "If we run into anyone, let me do the talking, OK?"

After a minute or two of trial movements, Link was ready to head out. It quickly became apparent that Wolfos Link could in fact travel overland more rapidly than his normal form. He was moving faster and showed no signs of slowing. He and Mythisper covered about twice the distance they would in an ordinary day. The alpha's attack back in the forest seemed to have turned out for the better.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) OoT Battle

* * *

The next day, they came upon the road to a major Goron settlement. The land was already covered in frost and snow. As Link (in Wolfos form) was passing a snow bank, Mythisper called out to him: "Watch out!"

Red eyes appeared in the snow bank, and spheres of animated snow threw themselves at Link. His massive claws prevented him from turning in time to avoid them, but he was able to cover himself with the giant shredding implements. The monsters bounced harmlessly off. He turned to them and lashed out with his claws. The shift of mass knocked him off-balance, but he had successfully shredded half of the creatures. The remainder launched themselves at him again, chilling his back with supernatural cold. He howled and knocked them off. Again he covered himself with his claws, and the monsters bounced off. He waited a moment before attacking this time. The creatures attacked again, flying directly into Link's waiting claws. All of them perished.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Tal Tal Mountain Range

* * *

The mountain path was difficult to navigate. Many steep slopes, narrow ledges, and sheer rock faces forced Link to return to his normal form. High winds prevented Mythisper from scouting ahead; if she did not remain safely in Link' pack, she would be blown away. Link fell numerous times, though usually not much more than a metre. Icy conditions made for frequent slips. Once, Link made it all the way to the top of a slope only to slip and skid back down to the bottom. Both travelers began to wish they'd packed firewood.

In order to stay warm, they would need shelter for the night. As the wind-blasted trails held no such thing, they were required to stop at around four in the afternoon to construct a crude igloo in which to pass the dark hours. Though the snow was very good at holding heat, they were still half frozen by morning. Link debated with Mythisper on whether or not to turn into a tin soldier and so avoid the cold. In the end, he decided against it. As Mythisper pointed out, he would be buried by the snow and not get anywhere. That, and she'd have nowhere to hide from the winds. However, Mythisper did burn a small portion of her magic to create some measure of warmth in their frigid camps.

After four days in such trials, the pair finally reached the stronghold of the Gorons. With any luck, they would find food and shelter inside.

* * *


	25. Chp 24: Gorons

**Gorons**

_While Giants eat big food, have big castles, and throw big rocks, a major incursion of Giants is seriously like 8 guys._

_-FrankTrollman and K, _Races of War.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Goron City Redux

The Goron town was plainly built to serve two purposes. First, the conservation of heat from magma pools deep within the mountain. Second, like the Deku Palace before it, defence. The entrances were small and hidden, and the settlement was built into a large mound atop a flat ledge. The clear area around the stronghold would give no cover in a battle, allowing the Gorons to strike numerous foes with their devastating bombs and cannon. However, nobody seemed to be on sentry duty. Link and Mythisper quickly ducked inside. They had hardly gotten in the door, and already the air was warmer. Seeing as nobody seemed to be nearby, Link found a hidden corner and changed out of his soggy tunic for the first time in days. Thus prepared, Link and Mythisper went deeper into the city.

* * *

A mere two corners in, something was pasted all over the walls. It appeared to be a poster with some Goron writing at the top and bottom and a pictograph of a child with a green tunic in the middle.

"That's odd." Mythisper said.

"That design looks familiar… I'm sure I've seen a similar poster before…" Link answered.

"Yeah, that too," Mythisper replied, "but I was expecting to actually see a Goron here by now."

Without warning, a nearby rock stood up. The creature, well over a head taller than Link and thrice as big around, walked up to them. It extended its right hand.

"Greetings, goro. We get so few visitors up here, especially in winter, goro. How do you do?"

"Uh… fine, thanks." Link replied, shaking the Goron's hand.

"You must be half-frozen, goro. Come inside and warm up."

* * *

The Goron led them through several twisting passages. Soon, they came to a room with a hot spring. The steam was pleasantly hot on Link's chilled skin.

"Stay here and get warm, goro. There are towels by the door."

With that, the Goron left. Link stripped to his underwear and entered the hot spring. The water quickly banished any lingering effects of hypothermia. Link remained in the water for quite some time. Mythisper amused herself by flying in the steam clouds generated by the spring. They lifted her and tossed her about. Link actually had to pull her out of the water once or twice after unexpected movements caused her to plunge into its surface. Link was just getting out when their Goron friend returned. He was carrying a small tray of food.

"You must be hungry, goro. I brought some food. Did you enjoy the hot spring, goro?"

"Yes. It was very relaxing. Thank you very much for your hospitality." Link replied.

"It's a pleasure to help you, goro. I'll let you get dressed and then come back, goro."

About a minute later: "Alright, I'm finished!"

"So nice to have the spring to yourself, isn't it, goro? Never used to happen before th- never mind… goro."

"Before what?" Mythisper asked.

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself, goro! My name is Link, goro." The Goron replied.

"What a coincidence. So is mine!" Link replied.

The Goron named Link looked as if he would have gone very pale, were it possible for a Goron to do so.

"You need to hide, goro! There are wanted posters for you everywhere, goro! Everywhere!"

With surprising agility, Link-goro picked grabbed Link and carried him off down the passage.

* * *

"What's the big idea?" Link yelled when Link-goro finally dropped him in what appeared to be an abandoned closet.

"Shhh… many would be willing to claim reward money, goro." his captor whispered back. "Three weeks ago, a mighty monster attacked our village, goro. It overpowered us with its many rays which it shot from its eyes, goro. Now, many Gorons follow monster. Several days ago, goro, the posters show up. The monster wants you dead, goro!"

"Where is the monster now?" Link asked.

"Deep beneath us, in the bottom of the mountain, goro. Why, goro-goro?"

"Because I've had some experience with fiends. I am going to kill the creature, and set your people free!"

"No! Is too dangerous, goro!"

"He's right, Link. If the Gorons couldn't beat him, why would we be able to?" Mythisper said. "Let's just visit the Great Fairy and be done with it."

"But that's not right. We can't just leave the beast alone."

"The Great Fairy gave you some nice stuff last time, right? So maybe you'll get more nice stuff and be able to take it down."

"You go to see the Great Fairy, goro? The slope is very treacherous, and cold, goro. Stay here tonight. Leave in morning, with warm clothes and bombs." Link-goro interrupted.

"Bombs? Can I really have some?" Link asked.

"Yes, goro-goro. But now, sleep. You need your strength to climb, goro."

Assured of the safety of his present location, and unable to find an alternative course of action, Link agreed. The next day, provisions restocked and with a fur cloak loaned to them by Link-goro, Link and Mythisper set out for the Great Fairy's Fountain.

* * *

_Comment: Bit of a mini-story behind the inclusion of Link-goro as opposed to Generic Goron #3. I remembered Gorons in Majora's Mask saying "goro" at the end of everything. A search of teh game's text (easy to find online) revealed that he was the only one. So, the guy whose reservation Link's father could steal is here._


	26. Chp 25: Bombs

**Bombs**

_Where's my kaboom? There was _supposed_ to be an _earth_-shattering kaboom!_

_-Marvin the Martian_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com)

In the morning, Link-goro returned with bombs and other supplies. Each bomb was slightly larger than Link's fist. The fuses were effectively straws filled with a mixture of sawdust and whatever it was that made the things explode. Each fuse was capped with a string and a chemical pack. Pulling the string would cause the chemicals to mix and ignite. However, due to their size, Link could only fit ten in his pack and still have room for food and clothing.

* * *

After a breakfast of jerky and flatbread, Link and Mythisper set out for the Great Fairy's Fountain at the base of Snowhead Temple. Fortunately, they were prepared for the elements this time. Link and Mythisper kept warm in a spare fur cloak Link-goro had found for them. A pair of small climbing hammers helped him scale icy cliffs he would never have attempted without them. All in all, this trip promised to be much better than the last one.

* * *

It had been two days since they left the Goron settlement. They were nearing the temple. From there, it was only a short walk to reach the Fountain. Link was itching for an excuse to try out the bombs. Mythisper didn't want to waste any.

"Come on, Mythisper! Wouldn't it be so much easier to get through here if I could just lob a bomb in and blast away those rocks?" Link pleaded.

"No. You're just like your father right now, wanting to blow stuff up for the sake of seeing the explosion. Besides, those rocks are probably an integral piece of the mountainside. An explosion could be enough to destabilize the trail we're on."

"All right. You win this time." sighed Link.

A few minutes later, they came to a hole in the path. At some point in the near past, the trail had sunk several metres. There was a flat spot below them, but reaching it without serious injury would be difficult.

"Now how are we going to get to the fountain?" Mythisper asked.

Link thought for a moment.

"You know," he said, looking up, "I think I recognize that piece of trail up there. It's the part you said was unstable."

"So? You're not thinking of… There's no way you could even reach it!"

"Yes there is." He grinned, and pulled out his trebuchet.

"NO! Link, stop!" cried Mythisper, but she was powerless to stop him.

He placed a bomb on the trebuchet's launch pad. After taking a moment to aim, he pulled the string. He spent another second correcting his aim, and then let the bomb fly. Link flung himself against the hillside. There was a loud BOOM! and then nothing. No rockslide. No crumbling mountainside. No collapse. Just a few bits of gravel swept over the edge.

"It appears that rack face wasn't unstable after all." Link said.

"Good! You could have buried us alive!" Mythisper replied.

"Whatever. We still need to get across; and I just had another idea."

"Just stop! We'll come back later!" Mythisper pleaded.

"Where's the fun in that?" answered Link as he pulled out the magic wand. Swinging it down in a two-handed overhead strike, he yelled "Terremotto". A thin, but widening, crack quickly worked its way up the cliff.

"That should weaken it enough for the next bomb."

"You're crazy." Mythisper said, taking cover deep in the fur cloak.

Sure enough, the second bomb Link launched was enough to cause a rockslide. Tons of rock slipped down the mountainside, and the whole area shook. After the dust cleared, the chasm was neatly filled in.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Link's Awankening: Tal Tal Heights Termina Field Remix

* * *

A couple minute later, they came to the Fairy's Fountain. Or rather, they came to where the Fairy's Fountain should be. A half-collapsed archway filled with rubble marked the abode of the Great Fairy of Snowhead Mountain.

"Great." Mythisper said. "Your stupid blasting sealed the entrance. I told you we should have just come back later with rope or something."

"This isn't my fault. We're a good sixth of a circle away from where I filled in the chasm. Even with the quake, nothing would have happened over here."

"If that's the case, then what blocked the fountain?" inquired Mythisper.

"Why don't we ask the Great Fairy?"

Link carefully examined the pile of junk. He tested various locations with his sword, the way his father had when finding hollow spots in walls. Sure enough, one part of the pile near the edge made a slightly different sound. Link ignited a bomb, placed it over the spot, and backed away. The explosion left a hole big enough to crawl through, which Link and Mythisper used to enter the Fountain.

Whatever had happened, the interior of the spring hadn't fared so well either. There were numerous cracks in the crystal floor. A jagged cut in the side of the fountain allowed water to flood the back half of the room. Only one of the magic torches was lit.

Mythisper was scared. "What could do such a thing to a Great Fairy's Fountain? It doesn't make sense. It's nigh impossible to combat a Great Fairy's powers within her domain."

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Link went up to the fountain and poured a drop of the magic water into it. The second torch feebly sprang to life. After a moment, the fountain became occupied. It was the Great Fairy, but she wasn't looking very healthy. Her skin was dry and cracked. Her pink-purple hair had faded to a dull grey. Everything about her looked diminished. Last, and most certainly not least, there was a hole straight through her stomach, as if a cylinder of flesh had simply vanished.

"Thank you… for restoring… the contacts. I can… now… start to recover… my strength. Explanations… can come... later. Take this... save Gorons." she coughed, her voice as dry and raspy as her skin. With that, she tossed Link a bag and sank back into the fountain.

* * *

Link and Mythisper were stunned. Evidently, some powerful creature had overwhelmed and injured the Great Fairy, greatly damaging the Fountain in the process. Unable to think of anything else to do, Link examined the bag. Or rather, he tried to examine the bag. As soon as he touched it, it vanished with a loud popping sound.

"What just happened?" Link asked.

"I think the Great Fairy gave you a D-bag." Mythisper said.

"A what?"

"A D-bag. You must have heard stories of bags that hold more than their volume with no increase in weight."

"Yeah, but those don't disappear." Link replied.

"Well, the D-bag is a step or two up from that. Not only does it store a nearly infinite amount of stuff, it also stores the actual physical 'bag' in its own extradimensional space. Any item, including the bag, can be sent into or recalled from the bag with a mere thought. Also, such items can't be stolen, as they aren't even in this dimension."

"Sounds very useful. Hey, this will let me carry more bombs!"

"Not by itself it won't. The things mostly just float around aimlessly, but there is a very real chance of them colliding. If, for example, a bomb had its fuse caught on your trebuchet, it would explode within the extradimensional space. That would cause a chain reaction that would likely destroy the D-bag and suck you into a dimension rift. You'd need something to keep them in to stop them from running into stuff."

"Oh. That would be bad." A slight pause. "How do you know what would if a bomb went of in a D-bag?"

"I used to amuse myself by creating magical objects specifically designed to destroy extradimensional spaces they were placed in."

"Isn't wrecking someone's bag kind of mean? And dangerous?" Link asked.

"Kind of. Of course, simply wrecking the bags wasn't the fun part. They fun part was when people tried to sleep in extradimensional spaces they created above the ground."

"… You're starting to creep me out a little."

"Good. I'm feeling a little stressed out, and toying with someone always helps with that. My power is recharging here, after all." Mythisper said, ominously.

"Please… don't…"

"We're staying the night here; and don't even think about trying to leave."

After a very hectic night for Link and a highly amusing one for Mythisper, they started the return trip to the Goron village.

* * *

_Comment: Here we have an explanation for how Link can carry around all that junk, and how it mysteriously ends up in his hands whenever he needs it. The D-bag, in the form it appears here, is basically ripped right out of the webcomic Flipside. If you can handle a comic with with a fair amount of violence, gore, and occaisional nudity, check it out at (flipsidecomics:dot:com). The item which causes dimensional rifts when placed in an extradimensional space is an actual cursed item from the Dungeons and Dragons Second Edition Tome of Magic._

_The hole in the Great Fairy's stomach was inspired by some live-action TV series from years ago, the name of which I have forgoten. It involved a group of adventurers who were trying to reclaim a magic scroll from an evil witch. Eventually they gained the ability to summon a dragon to fight for them. Even later, the witch gave them a fake copy of the scroll. When they read it, it summoned an evil three headed dragon and their dragon wouldn't come when called. When they went to investigate, the good dragon had three cylinders simply missing from it: one its head and one in each front paw (hand? talon?)._


	27. Chp 26: Ancient Hall

_Hello again, and thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked my explanation for Link's ability to be Crazy Prepared without falling over from the weight of his equipment. I'd always figured he had a magic bag or something, and at Flipside style D-bag fit the bill perfectly. Actually, in Twilight Princess he _does _have a bag capable of holding more than its actual volume. You know that random little bag on his belt, that he whips everything from bombs to a longbow to the ball and chain out of? Anyways, I guess I should stop typing and get on with the chapter._

* * *

**Ancient Hall**

_The pyramids will remain standing far longer than the triumphs of today._

"I'm sorry about what I did last night." Mythisper apologized. "It's just… I was so scared. The fact that something could seriously injure a Great Fairy made me feel powerless. I needed to feel as if I could do something."

"It's alright. No lasting harm has been done; and hey, some of it was kind of neat." Link said. "Besides, you didn't do anything I strongly objected too."

Mythisper laughed. Though he didn't like random transformations much, the only thing he _strongly _objected to was being turned female. He was one of those boys who had it in their heads that there was something inherently wrong with coming into physical contact with a girl. He seemed to consider Mythisper as an exception to the rule, likely because she wasn't human. It was too bad. She hadn't been lying when she said he looked good in a dress.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Goron City Redux

* * *

Two days later, they were back at the Goron settlement. The only incident of any importance along the way was when they came to the portion of trail that Link had blasted. Fortunately, the bomb had cleared a narrow channel which was easily crossed with a little effort and the climbing hammers.

As soon as he was inside, Link changed out of his tunic and into normal clothing. He stored his tunic in the D-bag, and cautiously crept down the corridors. He went back to the closet where he had slept last time, and waited for Link-goro. Link and Mythisper waited some four hours before their friend appeared.

"Hello friend, goro." the rock-man whispered when he saw them. "You saw the fairy, goro?"

"Yes. She wasn't doing so well. Something attacked her." Link replied.

"Something hurt the fairy, goro!? How could that happen?" said the stunned Goron.

"We don't know. She gave us a magical object and told us to help you. Where is this monster?"

"Monster is deep below us, goro. Very deep. It is in what we call the Ancient Hall, goro."

After restocking on food and bombs (his old backpack could hold thirty in the D-bag), Link and Mythisper descended towards the bottom of the mountain.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

* * *

The Ancient Hall was constructed long ago. Even the Gorons do not remember when it was made. Legends tell of a guardian creature that aided in its creation. This "Deep Protector" would defend the Gorons in times of need, and laired in Ancient Hall. However, there came a day when their guardian vanished. Within a few years, magma rose from the depths of the earth to engulf the former sanctuary. After some time, the molten rock receded. Over the centuries, the Hall has continued to alternate between an ancient place of safety and a fiery lava pit.

Now, the once magnificent hall is coated in thick layers of volcanic glass. If there had ever been decorations, they had been melted away or entombed. Everywhere you look, you can see nothing but endless reflections in the black mirrors that are the walls. Occasionally the monotony will be broken by the remains of a statue; or a more recent addition, such as a sliding block puzzle. In some of the deeper portions, the area is illuminated by pools of molten rock, slowly rising to cover the Ancient Hall again.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Oot Fire Temple Redux

* * *

With Link-goro as a guide, Link and Mythisper soon managed to reach the Ancient Hall without incident. The entrance appeared almost completely alien, natural rock formed with artificial precision. Everything reflected a slightly distorted version of everything around it. The fact that their only light source was Mythisper's green glow only added to the strangeness. Save for shape and features such as (recently constructed) sliding block puzzles and generic monsters, every room was pretty much the same. Every chamber was separated by a wall of green flame, which vanished momentarily when struck. In a few places, a thin layer of rock had formed over a once-open wall, requiring a bomb to open. There were a number of "light the torches" rooms, easily solved with his magic powder. He encountered Torch Slugs, which were easily dispatched once he batted their flames out with his shield. Link also killed his first Armos, which wasn't hard once he realized what he was dealing with.

Eventually he found a switch that provided some difficulty. It was one of the Gorons' massive round switches that he wasn't heavy enough to depress. To complicate matters further, the room was swarming with Torch Slugs. Even worse, leaving the room would allow the defeated monsters to reform. Finally he had a thought. He left the room and reentered. He received a few light burns, but managed to dispatch all but one of the monsters. Cautiously, he approached and then backed away from the last creature. Soon, he was able to lure it onto the switch. The instant it was above the pressure plate, Link petrified it with his magic wand. The switch was triggered, and the red flames blocking one exit became green, passable ones.

After several generic puzzles, he came to a room chock full of swinging blade traps. After several minutes studying them, Link determined he could not get by without taking a hit. There wasn't enough time to get through the passage before the blades swung, and he couldn't block all of them with his shield. Link doubted that a bomb would be sufficient to destroy one, and his trebuchet would be no use at all. There was nothing he could do with his magic wand that would stop the blades, and the magic powder itself was a long shot. That just left the masks. Grobdork's mask was out; he kept it more as a trophy than as an item. The tin soldier might be able to avoid the blades, but a direct hit would seriously injure it. The Wolfos was faster, but even he couldn't outrun the blades. However, the hard claws of a Wolfos could provide a 360° shield. Link decided to give it a try. After putting on the mask, he dashed forward. Just before the blades reached him, he stopped and covered himself with his claws. The screech of metal on metal could be heard, and the blades skimmed off Link's parry. Link immediately got to his feet and sprinted across the remainder of the hallway.

* * *

After exiting through the flaming door on the other side, Link and Mythisper found themselves in a simple corridor. It continued straight to another door, and also branched off to the left. The left fork ended not in green flames, but in a set of massive double doors covered in chains. Prominently displayed on the front of the chains was a giant lock in the shape of an eye. This was evidently a "boss room" like his father had encountered. They would need to find some form of giant key in order to open the door. As they had pretty much explored every room behind them, they continued forward in search of the Big Key.

* * *

_Comment: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must all wait until next chapter to find out what item he gets next! My evil plan is working perfectly! /end Evil Overlord mode_

_Anyways, now that I got that out of my system, how does everyone like my attempt at having more puzzles than dungeon description? I sure hope it turned out all right, although I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't go over so well, as I basically had no idea what I wanted out of this dungeon except for the final boss. Anyways, I have to head to bed now. See you next chapter!_


	28. Chp 27: Depths

_Ok, slight clarification on the beginning of the previous chapter. For those that missed it the first time, Link says that Mythisper _didn't _do anything he strongly objected to. This means that he was not, in fact, turned into a girl here. As for him being stuck in female form for a couple days, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using your omnisence to read the chapter I'm _halfway through writing._ That is all._

**Depths**

_In the depths of the Earth, where the sun's light never touches, something is stirring._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Fire Temple Redux

As Link and Mythisper descended deeper into the Ancient hall, the temperature began to rise. Several times they passed small fissures in the volcanic glass which let out a faint red glow. There were far less monsters down here than in the previous sections. This annoyed Link, as they had passed a number of Goron switches in rooms without anything to weigh them down with.

"I bet the Big Key is behind a door that needs a Goron switch to open." Link said.

"Why?" asked Mythisper.

"Because in my dad's journals, it was always impossible to reach the Big Key without finding some new weapon or other. We haven't tracked down anything that can trigger those pressure plates." Link replied.

"That's true." Mythisper said, as they came to some yellow flames requiring one-use crystals to turn green. "I guess that only leaves the right-hand door two rooms back, and we'll have explored everything we can reach."

They backtracked, and then entered the door in question. It was round, and illuminated by a red glow from a deep pit encircling most of the room. Roughly in the center of the room, there was a strange mound of obsidian. Clearly visible and connected to the mound was a large hammer. Link thought that the hammer could probably break work on some of the switches they had passed. Sword and shield ready, he approached it.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle

* * *

As Link had half expected, the mound cracked and stood up. It seemed to be an oversized Goron somehow coated in volcanic glass. It grabbed its hammer and rolled into a ball, charging at Link.

Link quickly sidestepped the crazed Goron's attack, and lashed out with his sword. It bounced off his opponent's stony hide. The monster abruptly stood up, swinging its hammer. Link dodged backwards just in time. The cracks that appeared in the floor were a testament to just how deadly that particular blunt instrument was. Link tried to blast it with a bomb. However, his foe hit it back at Link with his weapon, forcing Link to jump backwards to avoid the blast. Mythisper launched a small ice blast at it. Unfortunately, some magic is easily deflected by reflective surfaces such as volcanic glass. The frigid sphere just barely missed Link's foot.

The creature came at him again with its slow, powerful strikes. Link was on the defensive, continually moving backwards and sideways. After a massive overhand club left it vulnerable, Link ran forwards and sprinkled magic power on it. It burst into flames, but seemed otherwise unharmed. As Gorons can survive even the hottest of fire, the attack was harmless. Nothing Link had seemed to damage the thing.

After several near collisions with the titanic hammer, Link had another thought. He slipped his shield over his back, as it would do no good against the mighty Mad Goron. Instead, he grabbed his magic wand. With the word "Morbido" and a flick of the wrist, he softened the stone at the creature's feet, sinking it into the ground. As soon as the beast was immobilized, he rolled a bomb between its legs. The Goron tried to knock the bomb away with his hammer, but couldn't reach behind himself. The blast caused large cracks to appear in the obsidian armour, though it still held.

Soon, Link was able to strike it with another bomb. This time, the armour was shattered off entirely. Now, he had nothing to protect him from Mythisper's magic. She shot him with some form of ray. The imposing Goron was shrunken to about half of its normal size. However, it seemed no less eager to kill him. It kept swing with its hammer, landing a blow on Link's right hand. His magic wand was knocked to the edge of the arena, his hand stinging too much to be used for much.

The monster began its rolling attack pattern again. Link jumped to the side. Link pulled the string on another bomb as it rocketed past him. Before the monster could recover, he threw the bomb at it. Between the force of the blast and its existing momentum, the Goron was knocked into the pit. It fell into the lava at the bottom, leaving nothing except its hammer, which had miraculously avoided being thrown into the abyss.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Fire Temple Redux

* * *

Link inspected his prize. The hammerhead was approximately one and a half times the size of his head, and made of some dense metal. In some ways it resembled the Megaton Hammer his father had wielded, but the handle was different, as was the shape of the head. In fact, it almost seemed to be a natural chunk of metal which had simply been flattened on one side. Due to the shape of the head and its devastating impact, he called it the Meteor Maul. Carrying it would be no problem now that he had the D-bag, but swinging it would be tough. He popped it into his bag and went to find a safer place to practice.

After clearing out a room which was relatively clear of traps and obstructions, he began hammer training. He tried bringing it over his head and swinging downwards, like chopping wood with an axe. It took a lot of effort, and was very slow. It would be easy to strike him while he wound up, but if he could trick an opponent into charging right into it, the overhead strike would be devastating. Next, he tried swinging it sideways. Again, the strike left him far too open. It was a lot like clawing as a Wolfos, except it left him vulnerable both before and after attacking instead of only leaving an opening after.

After that, he tried to see how wielding the Meteor Maul would affect his dodging. Jumping sideways was next to impossible. The hammer was too heavy and kept him in place. Back flips were similarly impeded. A jumping attack was out of the question. Then he had a sudden thought. The reason he was so vulnerable after a side swing was because the hammer swept him off balance. He tried swinging the Meteor Maul, then jumping in mid-swing. He still took a moment to wind up, and was still vulnerable after landing, but he could dodge somewhat. His next action was to try combining a strike with a roll. He somersaulted forward, flipping the maul over his head as he did so. The Meteor Maul struck the ground with devastating force the instant he stood up. The strike still left him open while winding up, but he could minimize the risk by becoming a moving target.

* * *

Link and Mythisper resumed dungeon exploration. Now that they could depress the Goron switches, it didn't take long to find the Big Key. Soon, they would open the door to the heart of the Ancient Hall and face the beast which had defeated their rock-like friends.

* * *


	29. Chp 28: Oculus

_Hello again! This is in place of tommorow's update. I''m updating early so that I'll have time to write tommorow. Now, prepare to face..._

* * *

Evil Eye Tyrant

**Oculus**

_It's a big eye with lots of little eyes around it that eats adventurers for breakfast._

_-Description of a Beholder_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Fire Temple Redux

Link and Mythisper stood immediately outside the Boss Door. Obtaining the Big Key had not been easy. The only way to unlock the treasure chest it was in was to hit a crystal switch and a Goron switch at the same time, while three torches were burning. He struck each of the braziers with magic powder packets from his trebuchet. Immediately after, he chucked a bomb at the crystal switch. He waited a moment, then wound up with the Meteor Maul. After three tries, he finally managed to get the timing and hit the switch as the bomb went off. Now, as Link's numerous small wounds had healed, he would face the creature which had conquered the mighty Gorons.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Oot Boss Battle Redux

* * *

Link found himself in what must have once been a mighty feast hall. This room alone was larger than the Stock Pot Inn. Giant tables ran the length of the room, coated in thick layers of obsidian. A massive throne stood at the opposite end. Reposing on the air above it was an eight foot diameter ball, covered in eyes. It also had a large mouth, with larger fangs. Suddenly a massive eye in the center of the beast opened, staring directly at Link. From that eye radiated a cone of pale orange energy one quarter the length of the room. With a roar, it opened the rest of its eyes and floated higher, moving towards Link and Mythisper.

Link raised his shield and cautiously advanced towards it. As the cone of energy reached her, Mythisper fell to the ground. Link interposed himself between the monster and his fairy ally. It launched itself at him, preparing to bite his arm off. Link grabbed one of his few remaining bombs and lobbed it into the creature's mouth. The results were predictable; it fell to the ground, stunned. However, the aberration had the sense to close and protect its central eye, stopping the energy field. Link jabbed at whatever he could reach, and managed to sever one of the beast's eye stalks. With a roar of pain, it rose into the air again, re-opening its eye. Mythisper had regained her flight while the eye was closed, but lost it while within the cone.

Suddenly, the monster rotated so that Link wasn't in front of it. However, it could evidently see Link, as one of its eyes focused upon him. Without warning a ray of searing flame struck Link square in the chest. He gritted his teeth and put on the tin soldier mask. Its next ray did no significant damage to him. Link used his trebuchet to strike it with a unit of magic powder. The monster began to sneeze, rays of varying colours flying everywhere. The deadly beams bounced several times off the reflective surfaces of the room. Each vanished as after several reflections. None of them struck Link or the monster. The beast again turned so that Link was within its energy field. He tried to fire another unit of magic powder at it, but the second burst had no effect.

It charged towards him again, its massive fangs likely able to rend him in two. Link ducked to the ground, and it was unable to reach him. He stood up behind it and removed his mask. Grabbing the Deku Blade, he struck at the back of it. It attacked him with another ray, which threw him a fair way across the room. He drew his magic wand and tried to petrify it. The attempt succeeded, and he quickly charged at the monster. When he reached it, he attacked with a rolling blow from the Meteor Maul. Cracks appeared in the surface of the fiend, and it returned to normal. It was bleeding in multiple places from Link's attack. It turned to face him again, keeping him in the energy field.

Link tried to petrify it again, but nothing happened. The aberration began to fire its eye rays again. This time, it did not aim directly at Link. Instead, it attacked a nearby wall. The magic bounced off the wall, narrowly missing him. The beast did not stop with just one ray. It fired everything it had, creating a devastating spray of bouncing death. Link quickly ducked under an adjacent table, and the Eye Tyrant's attack passed right over his head. It attacked again and again, slowly drawing closer to Link. If he didn't move soon, one of those bursts would start under the table with him, causing every ray to hit. He bolted towards the other end of the hall.

Link had a sudden thought. He jumped over the table to stand beside the wall.

"Hey Ten Eyes!" he yelled. "Over here!"

The creature turned, bringing all of its eyestalks to bear on Link. It closed its central eye and fired. Link immediately fell flat, and the beams passed overhead. They ricocheted of the reflective surface of the obsidian wall behind him and struck his opponent straight in the face. It roared in pain and hovered there, temporarily blinded by its own attack. Link stood up and swung the Meteor Maul horizontally, sending the monster flying across the room. Before it could recover, he launched a petrifying blast from the magic wand. He returned the Meteor Maul to the D-bag and charged across the room. Link leapt into the air, calling his hammer to his hands at the apex of his jump. He slammed the massive blunt instrument into the central eye of the beast, and the whole monster shattered.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Goron City Redux

* * *

As the chunks of beholder regained their fleshy state, something appeared at the center of the mess. It was pink all over, had a big head and small body, and floated effortlessly upon the air. Link began to draw his sword, but Mythisper (who had been quiet for the whole battle) stopped him.

"No! That isn't an enemy." she said. "That looks like a piece of a Great Fairy's power. Surely your father mentioned them in his journals?"

"Yes." confirmed the Stray Fairy. "Please return me to the Snowhead Fountain. I'm very confused, and I want to go home."

"Alright. But first, I need to tell the Gorons that the monster is dead.

* * *

Link, Mythisper, and the Stray Fairy headed for the surface. As soon as they exited the Ancient Hall and entered the main city, they noticed an increase in the number of Gorons (i.e. there was more than one). After a cheer and a group hug (which was very nearly more deadly than anything in the dungeon), they led Link to their current feast hall. They partied well into the night.

In the morning, Link gave his new friends a temporary goodbye. After restocking on bombs, he took out the Lifesong Orb and sang the song that the Great Fairy of Woodfall had taught him. Within moments, they were back at the fountain of the Great Fairy of Snowhead.

* * *

_Comment: Another boss down, and another dungeon finished! Just one more chapter before the start of Act 4._

_This boss was a little bit tough to write, mostly because I knew what I wanted it to be but had no clue how Link would defeat it. It momentarily fell victim to the standard "insert bomb here", but a beholder is too smart to fall for the same trick more than once. I found a way to use the hammer, but unfortunately, I didn't see anywhere to use the Wolfos Mask. Sorry about that._


	30. Chp 29: Fountain

**Fountain**

_A sword has one significant advantage over a spell: while magic occasionally departs or rebels, steel always strikes where it is pointed._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

The condition of the Great Fairy's Fountain had greatly improved since Link's last visit. Though there were still cracks in the crystal and the entrance hadn't been cleared, most of the damage had been repaired. The actual spring was no longer leaking, and the floor was dry. Even the Great Fairy herself had improved. She had entirely recovered, save for the cylindrical hole in her stomach. The Stray Fairy immediately rejoined the larger, more powerful fey formed by its brethren. With that, the Great Fairy's missing innards returned.

"Great Fairy! You've recovered!" Mythisper said, greatly relieved by the obvious fact.

"Yes, child. I have also heard the stories of the other Great Fairies you have reached. You have done well to get this far." the pink haired giantess replied.

"But… how were you defeated to begin with?"

"There were two reasons I was beaten. First, the magic contacts had been severed. Therefore, I could not draw strength from the other fountains. While that wouldn't have mattered had Majora's Mask come in person, it did not. Instead, it sent a powerful servant: the eye-covered monster which you defeated. Without the ability to tap the power of other fountains, I was unable to prevent it from entering. The second reason was the unique magic of the monster the Mask sent. Had any of its other servants come, I would have still been able to defeat them in magical combat. However, I fell victim to a terrible power held by my foe, which you have felt the effects of."

"The energy cone that stopped me from flying?" Mythisper asked.

"Yes. Not only does it stop us from flying, it causes any magic within its area to fail. I was immediately rendered helpless the instant it reached me. While I was unable to act, it lashed out at the fountain, trying to destroy it. After it deemed it had done enough damage, the beast went for me. The monster bit into me repeatedly to weaken me. Soon thereafter, it dropped its anti-magic field. I struck at it with all the magic I could muster, but the vicious gnawing had sapped my strength. It stole a portion of my essence, and left. Fortunately, I had begun work on the D-bag as soon as the magical network was severed. I managed to conceal the object from the Eye Tyrant, and give it to you when you arrived. I hope you found it useful."

"Yep." Link said as he pulled the Meteor Maul out of the extradimensional space. "I couldn't even carry this without it, and I couldn't have beaten that monster without this."

"That is good. Now, I will grant you each a portion of my power, as the Great Fairy of the Southern Swamp did."

A pair of red orbs shot from her hand, one at Mythisper and the other at Link.

"Mythisper, my power will allow you to use your magic more often. Link, you have been granted knowledge of the spells of fire. Now, where will you head next?"

"I was thinking of going to the Great Bay. It was my father's third stop." Link answered.

"The safest route would be to warp to Romani Ranch and then walk from there. Thank you very much for your aid. I hope to see you again." With that, the Great Fairy of Snowhead sank back into her fountain.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Lon Lon Ranch Soundscape

* * *

Link and Mythisper decided to heed the advice of the Great Fairy. They warped to the ranch. Link slapped his forehead the instant they arrived.

"We forgot to actually ask the Gorons for help!" Link said.

"I'm sure they'll get the message somehow. Even a very small number of them would help."

"I guess you're right. Well, care to stay here for another day?"

"Sure. A warm meal sure beats the trail rations we've been eating lately; and before you mention it, the Goron's food doesn't quite count as a hot meal. They basically only had trail rations in stock."

Soon, they were greeted by the inhabitants of the ranch. Link's parents were happy to see him. They were amazed by the D-bag and the Meteor Maul, although they weren't too happy to see that he had gotten a hold of explosives. Randolf's apprentices were in full swing. Though none had yet mastered the fireball, some were able to cast a simple force bolt. The swordmaster continued to teach public lessons, although he now reserved some time for more in-depth training of promising pupils. He gave Link a chance to practice the Sword Beam some more. Link still wasn't good enough to have a hope of using it in combat. He and Mythisper shared a nice hot stew for dinner that night; the best repast they'd eaten in the past week. In the morning, they were ready to set out for the Great Bay.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

Back at the top of the Clocktower, Majora's Mask again contacted its dark master. It had been instructed to do so if any new development occurred, and was struggling to find something good to say to lessen the blow of the bad news. It didn't have much time to think before the portal appeared.

"My Lord, I bring important news. We have gained control of the Gerudo Privateers!" it said.

A "hm" and slight nod. "Is that all you have to say?" the unknown Lord of Chaos asked.

"Regrettably…no. We gained temporary control of the Orb, but before my ignorant servants could notify me, the boy reclaimed it." replied the mask

"An unfortunate setback. Please continue."

"Just yesterday, he was sighted in the Ancient Hall. He overthrew the Eye Tyrant, freeing the Gorons. Soon, the spell-induced winter will end, and they will be free to bring aid to the others."

"You seem to have misused your forces. Take care that it does not happen again."

"Sir, with all due respect, why do you not allow me to destroy the boy in person? I beg of you, let me crush the boy while he is weak, as I would have crushed the last hero had I known he could defeat me!" Majora's Mask begged.

"No. Let your subordinates take care of him. The worst-case scenario is that he makes it all the way to the Clocktower. Plans have already been made for that eventuality. Now, pull your remaining Snowhead forces back to Clocktown. That will be all."

The portal closed, leaving the Mask alone atop the Clocktower. It thought that letting the boy come to him was a big mistake, just like last time. However, it would not dare to fight against the plans of such a superior evil as its master.

**End Act 3**

* * *

**Bonus Material**

Link and Mythisper again found themselves in the space between The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb and the viewers, this time with no ready explanation of how they got there.

"Here we are again." said Mythisper.

"I thought you said we wouldn't remember the last time." Link pointed out.

"Of course we won't remember when we're in the story, but once we're beyond the Fourth Wall, we could just read what happened last time anyway." Mythisper replied.

"So why are we here, anyway?"

A voice from outside the monitor echoed through the story: **"Because I say so." **it boldly announced.

"Is that rampaging-poet?" Link asked his fairy companion.

Before she could reply, the voice came again: **"Yes. I am the author. Just carry on with whatever you would do if I wasn't here. I'd leave you to it, but I kind of have to sit here and write your actions."**

"Uhh… Ok then. I think I'll read some of the other chapters."

Link walked over to the Chapter Select button. He chose a chapter at random, and began reading. After a time, he became bored. He already knew what was going to happen; after all, he'd lived it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Mythisper, if rampaging-poet is typing this, would all of his (her? I don't know) stuff on the computer be open?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Because the author has a buffer of unpublished chapters."

Seeing where Link's train of thought was going (as I wrote it), I immediately began to move the curser to close the folder in which the unreleased chapters were stored. However, Mythisper was faster. She intercepted my mouse, and magically tied it to a piece of background text. Link was left free to access his future. After several minutes of reading, he turned to the land outside the monitor. Pointing to the two most recent chapters, he said, "Edit them. Now."

"**Sorry, but the plot is the plot. I'm not changing anything to suit the characters."**

"If you don't, you'll sure be sorry next Bonus Material section."

"**Then we shall determine the terms of engagement next time. For now, let the Bonus Material commence in earnest."**

**Gameplay Feature: The Health Bar**

Coming up with a way represent my idea of Link healing extremely fast while still being weakened by devastating hits was a bit of a challenge. My first thought was the idea of "mortal wound" points. You would start with a specific number, and gain a new one every time you got a heart container. Whenever you take damage, it would first come off a health bar which would probably be increased in some sort of crazy RPG XP scheme. The health bar would regenerate lost hit points over time. However, if you have no HP on your main bar and you take damage, you would lose a "mortal wound" point. These points could only be recovered by magical healing or potions. When you run out of points, you die.

However, that system was a little unwieldy. Not only does it require the tracking of XP and two different health bars, it's probably less realistic than the current "find health in pots" setup. You keep going strong until you take a certain amount of damage, and then even the lightest scratch refuses to heal. This prompted another idea, inspired by a game mechanic for Wolverine in one of the X-Men games. Have the health bar increase as normal for a Legend of Zelda game; that is, gain 4 (or two, for older games) HP per heart container. However, you would have two life tracks. Whenever you take damage, a number of quarter-hearts would turn blue. These refill over time. When all of your hearts are blue, damage you take turns them black. A black heart cannot refill without magical healing. Certain powerful attacks from high-end bosses that would inflict four or more entire hearts worth of damage in a regular LoZ game could instead deal a single heart which bypasses the blue stage and turns a heart black outright. The same could be done for "cursed wounds" or whatever that don't heal naturally, allowing for certain enemies to deal small amounts of damage that just doesn't come back. As for the rate of healing, I would either make it a function of the number of Heart Containers you have or tie it to an arbitrary XP bar.

**Item Spotlight: Magic Wand and Powder**

I have always been a fan of the Magic Powder. I would sprinkle it on every conceivable object, hoping for a reaction. Unfortunately, it has only appeared in older titles that simply didn't have the storage space to have any effect on most things, let alone everything I put it on. Were Lifesong Orb to become a video game, I would hope to change that. However, I imagine that the programmers would still not have time to have it work on everything. Still I want it to have some use. Then the idea of the Magic Wand being powered by Magic Powder occurred to me. It would (sort of) kill two birds with one stone: first, it would give Magic Powder a tangible use, and second, it would eliminate the problem of magical energy taking the form of a root vegetable which grows especially well in long grass and clay pots. It would be interesting to also have a number of other magical doodads with a variety of effects be powered by it, although it may be necessary to limit you to one such item at a time. Slightly off topic, a similar thing could be done with the sword, allowing you to swap out the generic sword for weapons of different speeds which deal different amounts of damage.

The Magic Wand itself is a generic stick which holds the ability to unlock limitless types of arcane power, given both a fuel source and knowledge of how to invoke the spell in question. My intent is to have each Great Fairy grant Link knowledge of three spells tied to one of the classical elements. These spells would have a variety of uses in both puzzle solving and combat. So far, Link knows the following spells: Soften Earth, Tremor, Petrify, Torch, Flamethrower, and Fireburst. Though each Great Fairy teaches spells of one element, it is possible that other sources of spellcasting ability may be present. Whether any come into play in Lifesong Orb has not been decided, but it would be neat to have them in a videogame version.

**"Uh, guys? Before you go, can I have my cursor back?"**

_Comment: Act 3 is complete, so we can move into Act Four! What does Link want me to edit out? Undisclosed plot issues. What do his shiny new fire magic spells do? Burn things! Stay tuned for the next update, coming soon to a Internet near you!_

* * *


	31. Chp 30: Ships

_Hello again, thanks for the reviews, and welcome to Act 4! Now, to answer some of the questions of my two faithful reviewers._

_There are a number of possible explanations for how Link knows how to work a computer. Option 1 is that simply being on the wrong side of the fourth wall gives him that knowledge. Option 2 is that Mythisper told him off-camera, as she had done a through magical scan of the area. Option 3 is off-camera trial-and-error, the typical way of solving puzzles such as "what does this button do?"._

_At this point, I intend to have six acts of ten chapters each. The first is, of course, the start of the adventures. Each of the next four acts covers events within one of the four main regions of Termina. The final act is reserved for the retaking of Clocktown and the fianl battle with Majora's Mask. As for the plot points that Link wants edited, just wait a couple chapters, they're coming up. Also, the identity of the Lord of Chaos is major plottage not to be outright said until the end... or possibly reserved for the inevitable sequel._

_Just a quick reminder that I do not own The Legend of Zelda, and you can get on with the beginning of Act 4._

**Ships**

_Red sky at night, sailors' delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning._

_-Old saying_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Outset Island Soundscape

Several days later, Link and Mythisper reached the Great Bay. They were twice attacked by strange green creatures the Link recognized as Leevers from his father's description of them. Both times, the monsters were easily dodged or repelled. Before long, they reached the ocean itself. Link was amazed.

"It's so… massive. I know my father had said there was water 'as far as the eye could see, and farther', but I had no idea it was like this." Link said, awestruck.

"And to think he must have crossed it to even get here." Mythisper replied.

"How? I don't even think Zoras can swim so far." Link asked.

"On a boat, silly. Or more likely through a portal of some sort. Come on, you'll have plenty of time to admire the ocean when your sailing on it." was Mythisper's answer.

They walked along the beach until they came in sight of a small port town. The place had sprung up around a mansion that had stood uninhabited until recently; merchants soon learned its current owner was quite wealthy. Now, it was a key link between humans and the cities of the Zoras, whose homes were too far away to reach without a boat. The two adventurers began to search for passage to the nearest Zora settlement.

* * *

A quick sweep of the docks revealed that there was only one ship headed to sea. Recent increases in pirate activity had spooked many other captains into staying ashore. The single boat was the _Seagull's Cry_, a merchant vessel taking cargoes of flour, cotton, steel, and gold to exchange for fish, coral, pearls, and silk. Her captain, Risd Lylon, was a former marine who had somehow saved enough to purchase his own ship. Wherever the money came from, he quickly gained a reputation as the most stubborn commander most would ever serve under. Link and Mythisper managed to track him to one of the seedier bars in the district. After a small amount of trouble from the bouncers (Mythisper threatened to transform them and that was the end of it), they were allowed in to see him.

"Great. A business proposition from a kid and a fairy. What do you want?" he said, greatly annoyed at the disturbance.

"We'd like to travel to a Zora settlement, and your ship is the only one that's sailing." Link answered.

"Too bad. I don't take passengers. You're all too much bother, with your whining and complaints about shipboard life. That, and you take up valuable cargo space." Risd proclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Mythisper said, "but we really need to see them. If we don't obtain passage through a usual agreement, we'll end up on your ship one way or another."

He snorted. "How do you intend to go about that? If you stow away, we'll find you. If you impersonate me, your true identity will soon become clear. I sure you'd rather not end up on the bottom of the sea. Simply put, the only way on would be to convince me to let you aboard, and that's not going to happen anytime-"

Link placed some money on the table. All eyes turned towards the captain's table.

"An orange rupee!?" Risd exclaimed.

"Yes; and there's more where that came from. So, how much is it for a bunk on the _Seagull's Cry_?"

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Inside the Pirate Ship Soundscape

* * *

In the end, they agreed upon a price of 300 rupees. The _Seagull's Cry_ sailed at dawn the next morning. It would be a week until they reached their destination, barring especially poor winds. In the meantime, Link and Mythisper had a fair amount of free time. They had been given permission to explore the ship, so long as they stayed out of the captain's cabin and the crew quarters, and only if they stayed out of the way of those on duty.

The _Seagull's Cry_ was a tall vessel with three masts. It was fairly stable in the water in comparison to smaller vessels, but the sailors got more than a few laughs when sudden waves caught Link off guard and swept him off his feet. The front two masts had square sails, while the back had triangular ones. Link could see a number of cannon at the sides. It seemed that while Captain Lylon would sail despite reports of pirate attacks, he would not do so unprepared for combat. While most merchant ships had the entirety of the aftcastle filled with the captain's cabin, Risd used part of it to store hand weapons and a small quantity of spare ammo in case of attack.

* * *

While the captain had no trouble sailing with tales of pirate attacks fresh in the minds of the port, his crew had some misgivings. Though the officers did their best to stop the lower-ranked sailors from doing so, they continued to speak of the bloodthirsty buccaneers.

Though other forces had been seen in the area, the most common attacks by far were launched by the Gerudo. They attacked suddenly, preferring to board and capture ships and anyone on them. They were said to enslave anyone they caught, punishing them at the slightest of offenses. Though the Gerudo had many vessels, the ones the sailors were interested in were the _Sepulchral Tone_, the _Red Dawn_, and the _Watery Grave._

The _Sepulchral Tone_ was a wide, slow vessel. It was heavily armoured and incredibly stable. While many ships could outrun it, it would chase a promising victim to the end of the seas. However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the bells. Said to be audible from over the horizon, the massive wind chimes could be felt as much as they could be heard. They served as a constant reminder of the fact that an unstoppable force was coming, and it was coming for _you_.

The _Red Dawn _was said to be among the fastest and most maneuverable craft of the world. There have been reports of boarders swinging from her deck across merchant vessels, the _Red Dawn _already in position to catch them when then landed. Its figurehead was that of a fire-breathing dragon, the inside of the mouth scorched by unknown means. Never has a ship successfully repelled the pirates of the _Red Dawn_ once they began to board.

The _Watery Grave_ was a bit of a mystery. The entire vessel seemed to unleash a pale white glow, and it only ever attacked in fog or on moonlit nights. She has been reported destroyed three times, though each time she returned to continue her reign of terror. Some believe that she is a ghost ship, cursed to haunt the seas forever. Others think that the _Watery Grave _is nothing but a myth made up to explain ships that vanish into the mists, never to be seen again.

* * *

Four days out to sea, they were well out of sight of land. Link leaned against a rail, staring out at the endless water. There seemed to be nothing except water in the entire world, except a small, rapidly growing dot on the horizon.

"What's that, over there?" Link asked a nearby sailor.

He stared at the water for a moment. "Don't know. Could be another ship, I s'pose. Hang on, I'll grab someone else."

Soon a small crowd of of-duty sailors had gathered to look at the far-away spot. After a moment, Captain Lylon appeared.

"What are you lot staring at?" he demanded.

"I think it's a ship, Captain." one of the deckhands replied.

"Tell the lookout to examine that spot on the horizon, just off the aft quarter port. Get moving!" he ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain!" replied the sailor, before running off to shout at the sailors in the rigging.

Several seconds later, word came back from the lookout. It was a ship, and it was moving impossibly fast. At its current speed it would overtake them in about five minutes. Armed with a battered old telescope, the Captain watched the mysterious vessel himself. She seemed to be almost on a collision coarse with the _Seagull's Cry_. He couldn't yet make out the details of the figurehead, but he paled as he watched a flag rise up the mainmast of the other craft.

"They're raising colours! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!"

The drums signaling a full scale alert were beaten.

"Sir, what flag is it?" one of the officers asked.

"A scarlet sun on a black background."

"You can't mean-"

"I do. We're about to do battle with the _Red Dawn."_

* * *

_Comment: I have calculated just how much faster the _Red Dawn _is moving in comparison to the _Seagull's Cry._ The horizon, from the ship's deck, is approximately 4 nautical miles (7kilometres) away. As the _Red Dawn _overtook them in about five minutes, she is traveling almost 45 knots (83km/h) faster than the _Seagull's Cry.

* * *


	32. Chp 31: Boarding

_A long weekend has given me more time to write, and so I was able to get you another chapter. Also, let's all give Mike Waggz a warm welcome to the review team, even if he only ever posts that one review! Now we've got Jane, adam, Red Lynx, and Mike with reviews posted. Counting those four, that makes... four (sorry, couldn't resist (the PotC reference) mate). Hey, I stole another line while commenting on the fact that I stole a line. Help__! Pirates of the Caribean have invaded my comments! They've also invaded the quote, which is, incidently, the first quote to be shorter than its source._

* * *

**Boarding**

_No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?_

_-Johnny__ Depp__ as Captain Jack Sparrow, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oot Gerudo Valley (Remix)

Within two minutes the deck was swarming with sailors. Everyone was rushed to battle stations. Everyone was issued a saber, axe, or other weapon from the armoury; sand was scattered on the deck; and the cannon were loaded and ready to fire their first volley as the _Red Dawn _passed. Several of the full-time marines had mounted the rigging, carrying crossbows, while others stood ready to repel boarders with pikes. The pirates came within cannon range soon thereafter.

It soon became obvious just how fast the _Red Dawn _was moving. Her draconic figurehead cut through the water as if it wasn't even there, and her sails seemed to be filled by some phantom hurricane. Those aboard the _Seagull's Cry_ got their first glimpse of her fabled maneuverability when a sudden change in course resulted in the vessel dodging their broadside. The powder monkeys scrambled for more ammunition, but the _Red Dawn_ arrived before the cannon could be reloaded. A bloody battle for control of the vessel began.

The stories weren't exaggerating when they said that the _Red Dawn_ could sail around a vessel before the boarders could complete their swings. A number of six-foot tall women with flaming red hair swung over the heads of the bewildered sailors, kicking and slashing with wickedly curved scimitars. Even the marines were little help against them; such fast-moving targets were beyond their ability to hit. The majority of the demoralized sailors had been knocked unconscious or killed after three passes. Then, the Gerudo decided to stop swinging overhead and begin to truly gain control of the _Seagull's Cry_.

* * *

The deck had erupted into complete chaos. There were dead and unconscious men everywhere, and a number of Gerudo had just decided to actually set foot on the deck. They leapt around the deck, spinning and jumping and slashing. Those sailors with axes couldn't strike them before they danced out of reach, and those with swords found their attacks deflected by their opponents' parrying daggers. All in all, it was more of a massacre than a battle.

The majority of the sailors were out of the fight. Captain Lylon was still engaged in combat, as were a trio of marines who had dropped their pikes and crossbows and begun fighting with sabers. The remaining Gerudo (had there really been only five on board?) fell to Link. With sword and shield ready, he advanced towards her. She jumped sideways, then attacked with her scimitar. Link deftly blocked with his shield. He tried to launch a thrusting counterattack, but she nimbly flipped away from him. She didn't wait for him to recover, immediately leaping towards him with a spinning charge. Link dropped rolling to ground, just barely missing being struck by her assault. Link struck at her with a backhand sword slice, which she deflected with her dagger. Both momentarily broke away from each other to size up their opponent. The marines had been defeated, and Risd was now facing three opponents. Where was the last one?

A sudden cry from Mythisper alerted him to her location. The Gerudo had swung a bottle at the fairy, and a sudden air current had sucked her inside.

"Mythisper!" Link yelled, charging to her rescue.

Unfortunately, he had neglected the opponent he was already facing. A sudden blow to his back knocked him to the ground. He rolled to face the woman, and found a sword point at his throat.

She kicked his sword to the side and said, "You're mine now." One of the others brought something over and poured it down his throat, and then he blacked out.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oracle of Seasons Skull Piratians

* * *

When Link awoke, he was in a room he had never seen before. Judging by the rocking and the noise, he was still aboard a ship, likely the _Red Dawn._ His sword and shield were missing, as was his hat. He looked around for Mythisper, and then remembered that she had been captured as well. Suddenly he heard a pair of near-identical female voices outside.

"The Admiral-Queen has claimed this one for herself. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh really?" said the second. "I disagree. I can and will claim my Right to First Capture."

"Like that archaic law really matters."

"On the contrary. It's one of the few that the Admiral-Queen cannot overrule, save for the acquisition of military supplies. Besides, he doesn't even have a green orb. She's obviously looking for someone else."

"… Fine. He's yours for now."

Link heard someone walking away, and then the door opened to reveal the Gerudo who had captured him. At least, he thought she was the one. They all looked so alike. She entered, closing the door behind her. She then smiled at him.

"I bet you're wondering where you are, and what happens now, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. Also, what happened to Mythisper?" Link replied.

"My name is Nadia. The ship you were on has been captured and is being taken in for a refit and rechristening. I captured you in the battle for the vessel. Therefore, by the laws of our people, I own you."

"I'm to be a slave?" Link asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry. Slaves have considerably more freedom than hearsay would indicate. You can basically do whatever you feel like, save for in a few special circumstances we'll get to in a minute. As for your fairy friend, she'll be taken to the witches as soon as we reach port." the redhead replied.

"What will the witches do with her?" Link questioned nervously.

She thought for a moment. "I don't exactly know. I didn't get far enough into my apprenticeship before the draft to find out. The proper procedure for male fairies was covered quite quickly, but I honestly don't know what we do with female ones."

"So if slaves basically do whatever they feel like, what do you want with us?"

She hesitated, then said "You're a little young for the most common thing yet. Let's just say that when you're older, you'll be quite valuable. Many of us would want you not just for your natural athleticism, but for your unusual hair colour."

"Unusual hair colour?" Link asked, confused.

"Yes. Surely you knew your hair was growing in green?"

* * *

_Comment: Huff...huff...huff. I seem to have fought off the pirates on this end of things for now, though Link was not so lucky. However, this is _not _what he was refering to in the bonus material. He can deal with being captured, but he doesn't much like some of the events to follow. Oh yeah, and the green hair is also kind of important, though it isn't what he's upset about either._


	33. Chp 32: Captured

**Captured**

_Keep going until dawn, how many times must another line be drawn? We could be down and gone, but we hold on._

_-Rush,_ We Hold On

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oracle of Season Skull Piratians

Link stood where he was, stunned, for several seconds. Mythisper had been right. In fact, she had probably known since the beginning. Full humans didn't heal as fast as he did, and practically never had green hair. The wound in his stomach had probably repaired itself by the time they reached the Deku Scrubs. He had always been just a little bit faster than his all his friends; even those who constantly trained to increase their running speed. Also, the instant he held any real weapon, he knew how to use it. He wished he could claim it was all Hylian magic, as his father was related to a Hylian family, but none of these talents were shared by the Chosen of the Goddesses. This left Link sitting there, wondering just who his mother was.

"… You all right?" Nadia said after a moment.

"Yeah. You just confirmed something I really didn't want to believe." Link replied.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, if you do, I'll be here. In the mean time, care to hear a little more about current events and whatnot?" said Nadia.

"Ok. So, you said you studied under the witches?"

"Yes, for a while. However, I never even came close to completing my apprenticeship. About a year ago, the Admiral Queen ordered that every woman of fighting age enter the militia after some nightmare she claimed was a vision of an evil god. That pretty much stopped me from studying, as the witches don't trust the military with actual magical knowledge."

"What kinds of things did you learn?" inquired Link, thinking of Randolf's mighty lightning bolt.

"No spells of earth-shaking power, if that's what you're wondering. I'm about fifty years too young for all but the simplest of actual spells. Our magic isn't like that of those inland wizards. From what I've heard, they spend all their time poking about the 'how' and the 'why' of magic, instead of focusing on the 'what'. No, our magic is of an older, though no less powerful grain. I learned of a couple of powerful magical components, but not the ways to mix most of them without transforming myself into crab or something."

"Why do you all seem to be pirates?"

"Think about it. What have we got on our beaches? Sand, sand, and more sand. We can support ourselves on fish, scrounge enough fabric for basic clothing, and find a few gemstones every now and then, but we literally have nothing to trade. On the other hand, everybody else has cloth, grains, vegetables, red meat, metals, and all manner of other goods. The only reason everybody on the _Red Dawn_ even had metal swords is because she is our flagship. Most of us fight with shells, rocks, and glass. Even getting enough cloth to give every privateer a uniform is difficult."

"What's a privateer?"

She sighed. "A privateer is a person that steals from enemies of her mother country. Privateers get a cut of whatever they take, and the rest goes to the community. The majority of my cut for this battle is you. So we aren't 'pirates', we're the Gerudo Navy."

Suddenly, loud drumming could be heard. There seemed to be some form of alert.

"Don't tell me that this ship is under attack too." Link groaned.

"Na. We're nearing the Pinnacle Rocks. It's time to loose the sails."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocean Redux

* * *

Nadia led Link up to the deck. He had what amounted to a leash around his neck, but at least he could get some fresh air. Almost everybody seemed to be busy. Up ahead, he could see the Pinnacle Rocks towering above the surface of the ocean. There seemed to be somebody working on the rocks as well. Many ropes connected to the sails were being released from the ship. Only a couple lines still held the sails to the _Red Dawn_. Despite being taken down, the sails were still moving, as if struggling to break free. Not only were the sails moving, they were moving against the wind.

"How are the sails moving against the wind like that?" Link asked.

"Those sails are the secret to this ship's speed and mobility. They're also a great example of areas where our magic trounces the newer stuff. You see, the sails of the _Red Dawn_ actually _are_ a storm, bound into canvas. Sure, it makes taking them down without having them fly away a bit difficult, but it's by far the easiest method of increasing a ship's speed." replied Nadia.

Soon, they reached the Pinnacle Rocks themselves. The ropes which had been detached from the masts were thrown at the rocks, where several Gerudo waited. Those on the rocks immediately set about tying down the sails. As they passed the rocks, the lines still connected to the vessel were severed, and the sails were left floating; struggling in vain to pull free of the massive pillars of stone they were chained to. The _Red Dawn _proceeded to coast into the harbour, where it was quickly moored.

* * *

Here, Link got his first glimpse of the Gerudo's city. Every building was made out of clay bricks, held together mostly by the weight of the bricks above them. The place was bustling with activity; between military drills and trade of rare luxuries in a marketplace, nowhere was without motion. The majority of the citizens were Gerudo, though a number seemed to be captured humans. The biggest difference between the people of this city and those of Clocktown would have to be the clothing; almost nobody wore more than the absolute minimum required to cover all relevant body parts.

"This way." Nadia said, heading off into the crowd.

* * *

Link followed her into one of the buildings. She called it an "apartment building" and it seemed to be kind of like the Stock Pot Inn, except with larger rooms that you lived in for long periods of time. Link helped her clean out a large closet, which she informed him was to be his room.

"That's one of the restrictions on slaves: you sleep where you're told to sleep. I would be well within my rights to order you to my bed, but you're still a little young for that. The biggest other restriction is that slaves cannot be given more than basic schooling. While you may seek employment at any job you are capable of, nobody will train you to do something new. My advice would be to just chill here for a day or two, and then we'll try to track down your fairy friend. Since I've just started a week of leave after two months on ship, I'm going to take a nap."

With that, she retired to her bedchamber.


	34. Chp 33: Witches

_Hello again! Before the chapter starts, I'd just like to let everyone know that the buffer is currently exactly where I want it, meaning that you only get two chapters a week if I write two chapters a week. Fortunately, short chapters makes finishing new ones easy._

_Yes, Nadia has plans for Link when he's older. The Gerudo are an all-female race, they need all the men they can get. Also, I will neither confirm nor deny Saria as Link's mother. You'll find out for sure soon enough. As for what they do with fairies, I imagine the same thing that Link does in most games. They keep them around it bottles until they're needed for something._

* * *

**Witches**

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, wool of bat, and tongue of dog, adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg, and howlet's wing,-- for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble._

_-Second Witch, _Macbeth

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Syrup the Witch

After two boring days lazing around at the apartment, Nadia took Link to go meet the witches. They had claimed a number of rooms at the ground floor of one building, accessible through a dark alley. The only light inside came from a number of dim candles made from solidified fish oil. As soon as they entered, Nadia called out, "Hello, grandma!"

An obviously ancient voice called back, "Nadia? I thought we told you that as long as you're in the military, we won't teach you even one more thing!"

"As much as I'd like to learn, that's not what I'm here for today. I brought a slave who is anxious to hear the fate of his captured fairy companion."

"So _you're _the one that got the boy she's been babbling about. Just a moment, let me come get a look at him."

A woman who could well have been over a thousand years old for all Link could tell walked into the room. She was tiny and shriveled, barely coming up to Link's waist. She had features that appeared almost avian, and reminded him of the twin spellcasters his father had defeated in the Spirit Temple. Link began to wonder if being old was a prerequisite for mighty magic.

She hobbled up to him with the aid of a walking stick, then began to circle him, poking and prodding.

"Yep… uh-ha… as expected…" she muttered to herself as she did so. After a moment, she took a step back and turned to Nadia. "Surely we taught you well enough to notice an item of such magical power as a D-bag?" the witch asked rhetorically before turning back to Link. "Now empty your extradimensional space this instant, young man!"

Link knew better than to annoy a witch, especially one who held Mythisper captive. He removed his backpack full of bombs, the Meteor Maul, his change of clothes, his trebuchet, the magic powder and magic wand, and his three masks. When Nadia's grandmother didn't stop staring at him, he reluctantly pulled out the Lifesong Orb.

Nadia gasped and her (great-great) grandma nodded. "I thought so." the older woman said. "Both of you, pull up a chair and sit down. There are important matters to discuss."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Kotake and Koume's Theme

* * *

"Last year, as you know, the Admiral-Queen had a terrifying nightmare. It involved a powerful spirit of chaos sending his servants to destroy the Gerudo people. She requested that we use our magic to determine the nature of the dream… and we came to the decision that it was a prophecy. Upon hearing the news, she immediately began to prepare our people for war. However, as we knew but could not say do to the laws of divination, the foes came from within. A shapeshifter with powerful mind-affecting spells infiltrated the palace about two months ago. It has used its magic to control the Admiral-Queen and issue orders through her. Last week, it took the final step. The Admiral-Queen is dead, and the monster has taken her place."

Nadia went pale. "But… why haven't you done anything about this?"

"Again it was due to the laws of divination. We cannot interfere with a prophecy. However, there was one other element of the dream: a green sphere, which the spirit of chaos reached out to claim but could not. It is clear that you-" she pointed to Link "-are supposed to overthrow the false Admiral-Queen. As for finding an opportunity to do so, I will leave that to you, Nadia. You know the laws of our people. I give you permission to use whatever supplies you need from our stores. Consider this a test of your abilities; we will resume your apprenticeship if you succeed."

Nadia looked at her ancestor for a moment, puzzled. Suddenly, something seemed to occur to her. She looked at Link and grinned.

* * *

Several hours later, the potion that Nadia was concocting was nearing completion. She carefully placed a drop on her tongue, then immediately spat it out.

"Needs a pinch more eye of frog, and maybe another dash of toe of newt." she said, placing the requisite ingredients into the cauldron with the rest of the magical components. The gunk turned from pale green to bright blue. Nadia backed away for a moment.

"So what's this potion supposed to do again?" asked Link.

"Assuming it turns out as planned, which looks rather likely at this point, it will greatly increase your fighting skills. You do all right already, but you're not fast enough to beat the fake Admiral-Queen if she's anything like the original. That, and I doubt you'll even get a chance to fight it without this. The Admiral-Queen is under heavy guard, and the only way to reach her will be to take advantage of our laws of succession." replied Nadia.

"Laws of succession? As in passing on the title?" Link said, confused.

"It's complicated. Just trust me; it'll all work out in the end. Now, could you please hand me that palm oil?"

Link did so, and she poured a generous helping into the mix.

After another fifteen minutes without adding any more ingredients, or even stirring the brew, Nadia proclaimed that it was almost ready. "Just one more thing to add. Come here for a moment."

Link came over. She took a knife and cut off a small piece of his hair. Just as he was turning away, she grabbed his hand and made a quick cut across the palm, pressing the hair into it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Link yelped.

"It's part of the final component. Now, give me the hair."

Devoid of other options, Link complied. Nadia quickly cut off a small piece of her own hair, and sliced open her hand similarly. She then entwined the two hairs together, sealed with the blood of both Link and herself. She dropped the resulting mess into the pot, which momentarily turned red before settling to a deep black. Link began to have even more doubts about this process than he had before.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

She tasted the potion the same way she had before. "…Yep. Nothing wrong with this batch."

"Can I at least see Mythisper first?"

"You can see her after you drink some. Hurry, the properties change if it cools."

Link took a conveniently placed cup and dipped it in. He quickly downed it before he could change his mind. At first, nothing felt different. Then, his whole body began to tingle. He suddenly felt as if he was on fire. Link's limbs began to tremble violently, and then he blacked out.

* * *

_Comment: Fear the power of the cliff-hanger! Anyways, it seems that Nadia was lying when she said she knew nothing of real power. Blood's a pretty strong component. Stay tuned for more, coming Monday at latest._


	35. Chp 34: Transformation

_This quick update brought to you by: more slacking in Game Design class! I didn't have it in my heart to leave you guys hanging for long, so I got right to writing. Thank you very much for all the reviews, espicially Mike and KyrieFalcon, our two newest reviewers. Anyways, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Transformation**

"_She turned me into a newt!" everybody looks at him "…I got better…"_

_-Random Peasant, _Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oot Lakeside Laboratory

When Link came to, he knew that something had changed. He felt slightly numb all over. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was sprawled across a trio of chairs. He stood up. "That's odd," thought Link, "I could have sworn this room was bigger". He shook his head, noticing his hair felt unusually heavy as he did so. Glancing upwards, he saw that it had changed from its usual yellow hue to a fiery orange. Link tried walking over to a clear patch of wall and found that his gait was all off; he was taking larger steps and swaying his hips too much. He leaned against the wall, and was surprised to find it felt cold against bare skin all along his back. "What am I wearing?" he thought to himself. It was then that he noticed the weight at his chest. On the verge of panic, Link looked down, confirming his fears. It seemed that "he" was now the wrong pronoun. Judging by the height, hair colour, and virtual lack of clothing (a bikini bottom and a strip of cloth tied across the chest), Link had been transformed into a Gerudo.

Just then, Nadia entered the room. "Good. You're awake. You've got to-"

"What have you done to me!?" Link yelled, bolting across the room, grabbing her, and shaking her. "Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" the hero turned heroine yelled while slamming the apprentice magician into the walls.

"Ouch… ow… Please stop." Nadia gasped. Link set her down. Nadia stood to catch her breath for a moment. "Look," she explained, "The only way you're ever going to get out of here is if you defeat the fake Admiral-Queen. As I've already told you, it's impossible to get her in one on one combat under ordinary circumstances. But our laws state that any Gerudo may attempt to claim the title of Admiral-Queen. To do so, you simply have to pass the Trial of the Misty Pillars and then defeat the current Admiral-Queen in a duel- a duel to the death."

"Where's the Orb?" Link asked.

"The orb? Why?" replied Nadia.

"Just bring it!"

"Alright. Just a moment." Nadia said. She left the room, returning with the Lifesong Orb after about a minute. Link grasped it and began to sing the Song of Healing. The power of the Orb was obviously present throughout the entire performance, but nothing happened. Link sank to the floor and wept.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Kotake and Koume's Theme

* * *

Several minutes later, in the back of a storeroom, Nadia took Mythisper's bottle of the top shelf. She said to the trapped fairy, "It seems we need your help already. By the power of the Magic Bottle, I order you to comfort Link and to not seek revenge on us for holding you captive". With that, she pulled out the cork.

Mythisper came flying out of the bottle. She glared at Nadia. "You know I'd blast you from here to the Sacred Realm if I could."

"Yes, but you can't, so it's a moot point." the Gerudo replied.

"So what is it that Link needs comforting with anyway?" asked Mythisper

"She's none too impressed with the only way to get an opportunity to fight the false Admiral-Queen." was Nadia's response

"'She' is not impressed? No wonder the kid's freaking out! Link thinks _playing tag_ with a girl is wrong, let alone being one!" rebuked Mythisper. "…Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Mythisper flew into the room which Link occupied, and was surprised at what she saw. Cowering in the corner was a young woman with flaming orange hair. She was over a foot taller than Link and wore practically nothing. "Link? That you?" she asked.

"Mythisper?" the Gerudo in the corner said, looking up. As soon as she saw the fairy, she leapt to her feet. "Mythisper! You're all right!"

"Yup, and all things considered, I think you're looking fine too."

"Mythisper, please turn me back to normal!" Link pleaded.

"I'll give it a shot, but it sounds like you're going to have to use this form again at some point."

Mythisper concentrated. Link began to glow, and then stopped. Nothing had changed."

"I'm sorry, Link, but that potion was too strong. What did she put in it anyway?"

"I don't remember most of it, but there was palm oil and toe of newt. She also added both some hair and blood from both of us." replied Link, confused.

"You let her put your _blood _in a potion!? No wonder I can't break it! That spell is bound to both you and her. The only way to change back would be to get some of her blood, or have your own magic."

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" Link asked in despair.

"There might be another way, but I'll tell you about that later. In the meantime, you better get used to this. It might last a while. Also, we can't call you Link right now. How about a similar name like Lyn?"

"No. I'm not giving up my name. But if you can't do anything about me, can you at least change my tunic back?"

"It will look highly suspicious when you go walking back to Nadia's apartment, but sure, I've got more than enough power for that." Mythisper answered. She then waved her hands in the air, and Link's outfit turned into something more covering.

"…Uh, Mythisper? This isn't my tunic. This is a dress!"

"Whatever. Now, to find you a mirror…"

* * *

Several hours later, Link had managed to reclaim her equipment (with the exception of her sword, shield, hat, and chainmail) and was back in a tunic. She had mostly gotten over the shock of the transformation, though she still wished to return to her normal form. It was then that Mythisper proposed a test.

"Try putting on your transformation masks." she said, "I want to test something."

Link tried the Tin Soldier mask first. It worked perfectly. Mythisper nodded. She removed the Tin Soldier mask, and was returned to Gerudo form. Next, she tried the Wolfos mask. Again it worked, and again Mythisper nodded.

"Exactly as I thought. Link, I know this is rather sudden, but I think I know who your mother is."

* * *

_Comment: Last mini-cliffhanger for a while, I promise. So, adam got his wish of having Link stuck as a girl for a while. Those who know me in real life knew something to this was coming this instant the first chapter was written. __In fact, I planned out all of Link's transformations before I started writing. I knew from the beginning that I was going to include this, I just didn't know exactly how. I didn't think I could write a TG sequence, but I hope that I've done a decent job with the discovery scene. I also planned Link's way out of this situation before I planned the situation itself, so this means of turning Link into a Gerudo also provides a way accelerate some other plot points. Two birds, one stone!_


	36. Chp 35: Lessons

_Hello again. I'm really sorry about the cliffhangers recently. I keep forgetting to think the basic structure of previous chapters before writning new ones. Sure, I remember to check out the plot, but I wrote each cliffhanger forgetting that the previous three chapters each had one. In fact, the first segment of this chapter should probably have been the end of the previous chapter, but it's a little late now._

_There might be a few errors with my description of Link's experience as a Gerudo. As I am not and have never been a boy transformed into a girl, I can only imagine the problems that such a person might face. Also, the Gerudo aren't human, so I can handwave it that way too. _

_If anyone_ _is a little upset about Link being a girl, remember that he's only stuck for a while. Soon, he'll be able to sitch back and forth at will. Just think of the advantages in real life! Going to movies a guy would be embaressed to go see? Check. Staying in the same room/tent/whatever on shcoool trips/summer/camp/etc.? Check. Circumventing the six inch rule? Check (Are you blind, teacher? Link's a girl!)._

* * *

**Lessons**

_Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterwards. _

_-Vernon Sanders Law_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LoZ Title Theme

"What?" asked Link, startled by Mythisper's statement.

"Just sit down for a minute. My reasoning is going to take some explanation." the fairy replied. She did so.

"It started when you entered the Great Fairy's Fountain for the first time. As soon as you got my attention, I thought I sensed something. However, I was too busy teasing you to pay much attention at the time. Whatever it was slowed down to practically nothing when you left. That was why I decided to take a peek in your father's journals; to see if he left any clue as to where you could have inherited any magical power of your own. When I didn't find anything obvious, I gave up and thought no more about it. However, the power returned whenever you were injured, which got me thinking there must be something to it. It sparked again every time you used a transformation mask. However, while puzzling, it wasn't particularly important. You obviously weren't fully human, but the other half didn't concern me." Mythisper said.

She then continued with, "However, this most recent… adventure has got me on the subject again. I actually focused my limited divination skills on the nature of your magic this time, and even _I _could tell what it was. Link, I believe that your mother was the one person who was there throughout your father's entire first adventure- his guardian fairy, Navi."

"_Navi _was my mother? That doesn't make sense." Link protested.

"Really, it's the only thing that fits. Your innate healing and shapeshifting powers are obviously of fairy origin. Your father never really expressed much interest in the other women he met in his travels. Sure, he was loyal to Zelda, but he knew better than to go any nearer to the royal court than necessary. There was Malon, but she would have forced him to settle down, and besides, she only half-believed the stories of his adventures. Ruto was obsessed with him, and he found that creepy, not to mention the fact that she's part fish. Saria is a Kokiri, and as such would never grow past childhood. She would continue to exist in the same state long after he was dead, and he couldn't do that to her. Lastly, he met Nabooru, second in command of the Gerudo of Hyrule. However, getting involved with Nabooru would mean daughters, and lots of them. That left only one girl, the one who was with him through it all and would follow him wherever he went. Reading the end of his first journal, he was devastated when she left."

"I guess that does make at least a little bit of sense, when you put it that way. Uh, Mythisper, wouldn't the si-… never mind. Hey, you mentioned something about innate shapeshifting magic? As in magic that could undo this stupid potion?"

"Yes, and I think I can help your natural ability along to the point where you won't even need the Tin Soldier and Wolfos masks at all."

"All right! When can we start?" asked Link.

"Right now, if you like. But remember that this is going to take some time. You'd better get comfortable as a Gerudo, 'cause you're stuck like this for awhile."

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) OoS Skull Piratians

* * *

Link and Mythisper practiced magic for another hour. Very little progress was made in that time, but she was happy to be learning. Then, it was time to return to Nadia's apartment, forcing Link to return to the state of dress she had awoken in. It was decided that she would spend mornings learning of Gerudo laws and culture under Nadia, who would also try to help her with any questions about her new body. Evenings would be spent training with Mythisper, in hopes of learning enough to undo the effects of Nadia's spell. Link's first question was, "Why do I have to wear this instead of my normal clothing?"

"There are a couple of reasons. First of all, cloth is a rare and valuable commodity. A tunic like the one you wear is reserved for the incredibly wealthy to wear at extremely important and formal functions. You'd stand out a bit as the only one wearing a tunic in a crowd full of people in more standard apparel. Secondly, your tunic does not have-" she pointed to the glorified cloth strip across Link's chest, "this."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Fine. Go ahead. Walk around braless all day. Just don't complain about how you feel afterwards. Really, we're an all female race living in a tropical climate. We didn't invent clothing for purposes of modesty or warmth. Now, since you're basically going to have to wear this in public every time you go out, I don't want you changing into anything else. You need to get comfortable in traditional Gerudo garb."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Link asked, trying to hide her disappointment at the order she had just received.

"We get as much done as possible. I've only got another four days of leave before I have to return to the _Red Dawn_, and you do _not _want to have to wait two months for me to get back."

"That's for sure. I think of pretty much gotten over the worst of the shock, but I still want to change back."

"Oh no, the worst by far is yet to come. Your current form is of childbearing age, which means the monthly cycle will have begun. I'll leave the specifics to your imagination as an incentive to learn quickly, but I will tell you that there is bleeding. _Much_ bleeding."

Link went pale, but sat down, ready to learn as much as she could before lunch.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Outset Island Soundscape

* * *

The most important thing the Link had to learn was to be comfortable in her new body and wardrobe. Nadia could basically walk her through the rituals needed to begin the Trial of the Misty Pillars, but if Link couldn't get there without blushing and hiding in a corner, they couldn't start. After what amounted to a short classroom session with the most basic of lessons, they set out for a walk around the general area. At first, Link was convinced that everyone was staring at her, but after couple minutes she loosened up. It felt a little weird to walk around half-naked and be found normal for it, but weird seemed to be the norm when adventuring. The most disconcerting thing was the way she felt when walking past an especially handsome man, but Nadia assured her that it was normal and if she ignored it then there wouldn't be a problem. They were able to stop by the market to pick up lunch, which consisted of raw fish on some sort of bread and was about a third the size of what Link would consider a regular meal. However, it appeared that Gerudo need less food than humans, as the meal filled her up anyway. Overall, Link was adapting very quickly. They returned to Nadia's apartment, where Link started practicing with Mythisper.

Mythisper's lessons were of an entirely different variety than those of Nadia. While the latter could give instruction based on tangible objectives, the former was forced to use vague descriptions of unfamiliar concepts. She opened with the question, "When you put on a transformation mask, what do you feel?"

Link thought hard for a moment before replying, "At first, my body gets all tingly. Then, there's this… twisting sensation and it's over."

"I'd like you to focus on the tingling. Just keep thinking about it, and after a while, try to feel it."

Link tried to follow Mythisper's advice for an hour without result. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Mythisper, what if I'm out of power?"

"You can't be. That's the one advantage that you half-fey have over us full-blown fairies; while we find learning magic to be much easier, the mortal blood in the mix allows you to recharge anywhere."

"Then the only problem is I just can't do it."

"Don't worry Link, you'll get it eventually. It's not easy to gain control over involuntarily activated powers. It's just going to take some time. Here, since the first tactic wasn't working, let's try something else. We'll use the Tin Soldier Mask to trick your powers. What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

* * *

Since Link had been so quick to adapt to simply walking around, Nadia decided to move on to something new. They went to a training facility which didn't see much use now that the majority of the fleet was always on duty. The place had been used mostly by the elite marines of the _Red Dawn _when they in port but not off duty, a circumstance which never happened with the servants of Majora's Mask in control. It had a number of rooms for generic exercise, with stone weights, small running tracks, and a variety of bars for hanging and swinging from. There were empty chambers with training weapons cut from palm trees adorning the walls. Most impressive of all were the gauntlet of non-lethal traps and the mock ship.

"Link, you've done well with the everyday stuff. Now, we need to be sure that you can fight like this. Get warmed up, and then I'll meet you in that sparing chamber." Nadia instructed.

After a fifteen minute workout, Link was ready. Nadia grabbed a pair of scimitars off the wall and handed one to Link. She then proceeded to take down a small parrying knife for each of them. She showed Link the two main grips for the knife (up, like a sword, and down, so the back of the blade ran along her forearm), and then they were ready to begin.

After a very short period of time, Link noticed two things. First, she had much greater ability to jump side to side and backwards as a Gerudo. Second, just because you've come to a stop doesn't mean your breasts have. While the first thing was useful, the second was threatening to knock her off-balance. Every strike Link launched was off target do to her lack of familiarity with her body. However, she made up for it by using her increased speed to her advantage. Overall, the match was a standstill as neither combatant could strike the other. After five minutes of sparring, Nadia called a halt.

"You're doing pretty good," she said, "but something tells me you could be doing better. Would you mind just showing me a few of your basic techniques?"

Link did so. She started with the basic strikes: horizontal slash, vertical slash, thrust, and jump attack. She then moved into a spin attack and from there into the basic dodges.

Nadia smacked herself on the forehead. "Well that was obvious. First, you've never used a curved sword before, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because curved swords don't work quite the same as straight ones. For starters, a straight thrust won't work with one. However, that's not the biggest problem. You're also fighting like a man."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been training in one fighting style only, correct?"

"Yes. How is that a problem?"

"The problem is that it is a men's style. In my experience, men tend to treat a swordfight the same way they would an all-out bar brawl. That's all well and good when you don't have to worry about anything except your arms when you begin an attack, but it sure doesn't work when you have tits bouncing around all over the place. You need to learn to treat a fight not just as a battle, but as a dance. You'll save yourself a lot of pain that way."

"A dance?"

"Yes, a dance. You _can _dance, can't you?" When Link did not reply, she sighed, and said, "Well, back to the apartment. Forget what I said about not changing; we need to get you a dress."

* * *

By the end of Nadia's shore leave, Link had learned a lot about both dancing and her magic. Incidentally, the dancing did actually help with the fighting. Link could feel that she was close to unlocking the secrets of her magic. In much less time than Mythisper had predicted, she could transform without the Tin Soldier and Wolfos masks. However, return to her original form still eluded her. On the evening of the last day, Nadia took her to the palace of the Admiral-Queen. After securing the Deku Blade and her shield (which mysteriously changed into a scimitar and parrying knife, respectively) as well as her chain shirt and hat (which re-sized to fit her), Link was taken aboard the _Watery Grave_, en-route to the Misty Pillars.

* * *

_Comment: Hooray! No cliffhanger! Last poke at the tunic-dress thing, I promise._

_Please note that Link isn't _that _top-heavy, she's just not used to having anything shifting around while attacking. Also, Nadia is exagerating a bit with her assesment of fighting styles._


	37. Chp 36: Misty Pillars

_Hello again. This would have been up yesterday, but I had to clean the house and didn't get any time to write. Welcome to the new reviewer FFfanboyX!_

_Ok, there were a number of qustions about the previous chapter. First was "How could Navi be Link's mother?". Let me point out that (in this fanfiction at least) fairies are not little glowing spheres with wings. They are tiny people wit wings that just happen to glow like a light bulb. Still, as someone said as a comment on this (saburox:dot:deviantart:dot:com:slash:art:slash:Link-s-Legacy-Navi-24649528), she'd still need to be "hollow and elastic". Therefore we must conclude that she was not a fiary at the time. Given that this is a world in which shapeshifting magic is possible, she was transformed into a human, at least temporarily. Either that, or Link Sr. was transformed into a fairy._

_The other big question was why they didn't just make the current Link an honourary Gerudo and qulify that way. The in-story reason would likely be because the rules of the dert Gerudo are significantly different than those of the ocean Gerudo. The out of story reasons are that it didn't occur to me and I wanted the Gerudo form in here somewhere._

_I've also recieved a question about whether or not Link's shapeshifting powers will allow him to change into things other than Tin Soldier, Wolfos, gerudo, and at some point human (half-fey, technically, but human's easier to type). The answer is yes, but it isn't safe for him to try to become something he hasn't been before so he's unlikely to try. Just lok at the trouble he's had in returning to his true form and you'll see why he doesn't go messing about with other forms._

* * *

**Misty Pillars**

_Just because the way isn't clear doesn't mean it's not there._

It took another two days for the _Watery Grave_ to reach the Misty Pillars. Link was lucky to arrive so soon; not only had the _Watery Grave _been heading there anyways, they had a favourable wind. During that time, Link and Mythisper mostly remained in the crew quarters. The constant presence of half the crew prevented Link from practicing her magic, but she continued to think on the matter. If she could only remember exactly what returning to normal felt like before the potion, she knew she'd have it. However, she couldn't remember precisely, and at this stage a slight error could have unforeseen consequences. Link certainly didn't need to sprout a tail or something on top of everything else. Regardless, on the afternoon of the second day, they got to see why the place was called the Misty Pillars. Though it was clear that a number of rock spires towered above the water, a thin fog made seeing details at any real distance impossible.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

* * *

The Misty Pillars used to be a mountain fortress, towering over the waves below. Centuries ago, the Gerudo of Termina inhabited this nigh-impenetrable stronghold, and for a time, all was well. They fished the seas, making their living from the waters which surrounded them. They took no more than they needed for food and trade, and were, for the most part, content. However, one day the rulers of the Gerudo people became greedy. They wanted more than the ocean would supply them with, and, safe in their unconquerable abode, they weren't afraid to take what they didn't own.

Vast battleships were constructed, and warriors were trained. The formerly peaceful people of the Gerudo nation turned to piracy, and none could stop them. Their dreadnaughts could destroy any ship which tried to fight, and their marines were able to defeat all they boarded. Even the Zoras were unable to defeat them. The sailors of all races prayed for someone, anyone, to come to their aid and destroy the Gerudo menace. Against all probability, their collective prayers were heard. A mighty spirit clad in white and blue appeared above the mighty citadel of the Gerudo. It proclaimed that the mountain would be lost to the mists for eternity, and a vast fog cloud surrounded it. An explosion was heard which echoed throughout the seas, and the home the Gerudo was no more.

Those Gerudo who were not at the fortress at the time grieved the loss of their people and were forced to settle elsewhere. Between the loss of their non-military vessels and the scattering of their people, they had no choice but to pursue a path of theft not for greed, but for survival; a path they still follow to this day. Now, the Misty Pillars are all that remain of their once proud castle. Each is an island of rock and metal between one and five meters above sea level, some with rooms still intact within. The area around them is covered in a fog spell of such power that the witches regularly force pieces of it into jars for use elsewhere, and it shows no signs of weakening within the next millennium. There is still a small port near the edge, where ships can dock. However, sailing within the interior of the area would be suicide. Even crossing between islands is unsafe, save in the few thin patches in the fog through which adjacent isles can be seen. Due to the immense dangers within what's left of their ancestral home, the Gerudo have made the one prerequisite to challenging the Admiral-Queen for leadership of their people the recovery of a personal item left within by the previous Admiral-Queen.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

* * *

Link's first action after disembarking was to ask Mythisper to change her clothes back into a tunic. The fairy did so, and they set out to explore the dungeon. Before they got too far, Link performed a proper survey of her equipment. Everything seemed to be in order, except for the bombs and Meteor Maul. The former had transformed into far more numerous pellets, and the latter into a smaller version of itself. A quick test on a nearby Skulltula revealed that the pellets detonated on impact and stunned their target, but were only particularly effective in handfuls thrown in a short-range spray. The smaller hammer had lost most of its weight, allowing it to be used one-handed but sapping much of its power.

Overall, it started as a typical dungeon run. It seemed that Link could do anything she could do in her original form while trapped as a Gerudo. On a number of occasions, that extra foot of height allowed her to reach ledges that would normally be too high. Among the creatures encountered were Spikes, which could only be harmed when they dropped the protective devices for which they were named, and Shell Blades, clam-like enemies with hard shells. In a few places, it was necessary to turn into the Tin Soldier to solve puzzles located at the bottom of pools of water, or to enter small tunnels in the ruins. Link's Wolfos form also saw use, fighting hordes of Black Boes, deflecting traps placed by the magic of Majora's Mask, and in one case leaping over a gap too large for his other forms to traverse. However, she encountered a number of areas which she simply couldn't enter due to inability to cross the intervening sea.

Eventually, Link and Mythisper came to a place where one of the old gates was still in place. It covered one of the opening in the mist which revealed another island, and they had to get it out of the way. The gate seemed to be attached to a broken gearbox, a chain, and a rusted switch. Link transformed into the Tin Soldier and scaled the chain. With a little bit of fiddling and a number of spare parts collected throughout his adventures, Link was able to fix the gearbox. All that was left was to hit the switch, which could likely be accomplished with the Meteor Maul. Returning to Gerudo form, Link equipped the hammer. She brought it down hard on the switch… which resisted her efforts to move it. She tried again and again, but was unable to actually trigger the rusted swich.

"Great. The Meteor Maul isn't heavy enough to hit the switch. Now what?" Link said.

"I don't know. There is one thing I could try, but I don't have enough power to undo it. We'd best leave it as a last resort." Mythisper answered.

"Why not give it a shot?" asked Link.

"Because I highly doubt that you want to weigh some four hundred pounds until we next reach a Fairy's Fountain."

"Oh… I guess not. That only leaves one more option. I'm going to try to change back to normal."

"You sure about that? I don't know if I can reverse any changes you make to yourself, and there's no telling what you'll end up is if you mess up. Surely we can find something that's less risky than that." Mythisper cautioned.

"The only other thing I can think of would be to drag one of those fallen statues all the way over here, and we both know that we'll never get it over that many gaps. Just let me concentrate for a moment, I think I can get it."

Link closed her eyes. A look of intense focus passed over her face. She twitched, and there was a bright flash. Standing where, just a moment before, there had been a woman of fifteen years of age, there was now a boy of eleven sporting a wide grin. He and his fairy companion raised a cheer. Link's true form was back!

* * *

_Comment: Link is no longer stuck! Yay! As for the alternative means of hiting the switch (the first one), well... it would get the door open. No guarenty of being able to survive the dungeon afterwards, but it would have worked. Anyway, that's about it. I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter up before Monday, but there will definately be one then._


	38. Chp 37: Pool

_Hello again. A friend's birthday party and a big classroom session for the driving lessons I'm taking prevented me from updating on the weekend. However, school will be out soon, so I'll have plenty of time soon. FFfanboyX has asked if Link can use his shapeshifting powers on someone else. At the moment, no. That may change in the future as he learns more about his powers or finds an item which would help him. Anyways, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Pool**

_However, a _suggestion _that a pool of acid is actually pure water and that a quick dip would be refreshing is another matter._

_-Excerpt from _Suggestion _spell, _Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 Player's Handbook

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Pirate's Fortress Redux

After a short celebration of his return to his original form, Link slammed the rusty switch with the Meteor Maul. His makeshift repairs evidently worked, as the portcullis was lifted. All it would take to cross now was a running jump. However, Mythisper suggested they call a momentary halt for a test.

"You can obviously return to your true form, but can you turn into a Gerudo again? It would be rather embarrassing to start on you challenge as a six-foot tall Amazon and return a five-foot tall young boy." she said.

"I guess you're right. One second." replied Link, who promptly transformed into a Gerudo again. She then undid the spell. "Happy now?" he said before moving on.

The next island was a mostly intact room. The centre was dominated by a bottomless pit, or more likely the budget version that was simply a darkness spell over a regular pit. There was a small platform in the middle of the pit with a treasure chest on it. A bridge spanned the pit, allowing access to the platform. Link was about to cross the bridge when Mythisper pointed out, "Uh, Link? Something's not right here. When was the last time you saw a completely unguarded treasure chest in an empty room with no puzzles?"

"Good point. There's got to be some kind of trap."

Link proceeded to prod the bridge with his sword. To his astonishment, it passed straight through and made a slight "sploosh" sound. Withdrawing his sword, he noticed that the end was wet. Mythisper waved her hands in the air, and the bottomless pit vanished, as did the bridge. In their place stood a pool of clear water. Within the pool was a monster.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle

* * *

The beast appeared to have branched off from traditional fish at some point in the distant past. Though some of the basic characteristics were the same, such as the scales and fins, the head was all wrong. Where normal fish would have its mouth, this aberration sported a trio of eyes, stacked one on top of the other. In addition, it sported a pair of wicked tentacles to the sides of the dorsal fin. To top it all off, the creature was at least five metres in length, and looked rather angry at its illusion being dispelled.

With a roar, it moved towards Link, lashing out with its tentacles. He quickly jumped backwards and raised his shield. Before he could launch a counter-attack, it dove back into the water. Link cautiously waited near the water's edge for another attack. Before long, it charged again. This time, instead of dodging, Link slashed at the tentacles with the Deku Blade. The beast roared in agony and retreated to the far end of the pool. It made complex movements with its tentacles, and the illusion over the pool was renewed. However, this wasn't the most important of Link's worries. He could feel the monster trying to pry into his mind. After several moments, he managed to force the creature out. Unfortunately, Mythisper's glow changed from its ordinary green to a fiery red. It seemed that she had not faired so well against the creature's mental assault.

Before Link could react, Mythisper launched a fireball at him. It struck him square in the chest. He sprang to the side as she attacked again. After a small number of additional fire attacks, the mind-controlled fairy tried some of her transformation spells. Link was forced to drop his sword as his hands changed into paws. Fortunately, his recent magical training allowed his to undo the damage and pick up the blade. He dodged to the side of another fireball, and then pulled out his trebuchet. He grabbed one of his magic powder packets and launched it at Mythisper. She ducked under it, and retaliated by lengthening his boots into wicked high-heels. He very nearly tripped. Unfortunately, as the monster controlling the fairy apparently knew, Link still needed help with clothing changes. He couldn't transform his clothes without changing his body, and he wasn't prepared to risk turning into anything else with a crazed fairy around.

Mythisper flew up to Link as he lay relatively helpless on the ground, a blank look in her eyes. Using a minor levitation charm, she lifted him off the ground and rolled him over to face her. She then approached his mouth. Link didn't struggle as she floated right above his face. She pulled her arms back, ready to pour raw energy straight down his throat.

Then, without warning, Link tossed a handful of magic powder onto her. She shuddered and fell onto him, her wings having vanished. Before she could recover, Link grabbed her. Keeping a tight grip on the unlucky fairy, he removed his boots. He placed her inside one as gently as could be managed under the circumstances, then forced the other boot over the opening. Before she could do anything, he ran to the water's edge. Jumping in, he became the Tin Soldier. Once underwater, it didn't take long to find the infernal fish. He ran up to it, and it swam up to him. Link was at a slight disadvantage underwater, as the beast was far more maneuverable than he. It tried to grab him with its tentacles, and nearly succeeded. However, he had already moved his sword in position to block. He impaled one tentacle, narrowly being missed by the other. Before the beast could retreat again, he grabbed the rope-like limb he had just stabbed. He hung on for dear life as the beast tried to slam him into the walls. After several moments, the monster let up a bit, and he progressed towards it. He quickly reached the aberration's head, where he felt it try to control him again. However, he didn't give it the chance. A five centimetre blade doesn't sound like much, but it's sure painful being hit with it in one eye, let alone all three. The monster was completely blinded, and soon dispatched.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Pirate's Fortress Redux

* * *

After returning to shore, Link let Mythisper out of his boots. She was very confused about what had happened during the battle, but he managed to explain what had happened. Before the conversation could get much farther than that, Link proposed that they check the treasure chest. One short swim later, and the box was opened. Inside was… an object. Link wasn't really sure what it was. It seemed to be a metal block tied to a rope of exceptional length. The block was relatively light for its size, but seemed to otherwise be ordinary. However, when he tried hanging it over his back to help count the amount of rope, it stuck to his shield. Trying as hard as he could, he couldn't pull the metal piece off. After a short time, he became frustrated with the stubborn piece of metal. "Come on, fall off already!" he said. Much to his surprise, the block kindly obliged. He decided to test something. He brought the end close to his shield again. After it stuck, he simply told it to fall off. Once again the objects detached themselves. Link smiled mischievously.

"Hey Mythisper, weren't there torches near some of those gaps we couldn't cross? Torches with metal tops?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I think this think may just be our ticket over them."

* * *

It didn't take long to explore the rest of the reachable islands. Link had been correct in assuming that this new item, which he called the Magna-Grapple, would allow him to cross significantly larger gaps, provided there was something metal on the other side. With a very small amount of practice, he was able to perform reasonably complicated midair maneuvers. However, he needed both hands in order to hold on while swinging, severely limiting his combat actions. He probably couldn't even magically ignite the end of his wand for use as a torch while swinging, something he planned to do should Mythisper run out of power and leave him in the dark. At Mythisper's urging, he attempted to use the Magna-Grapple in his other forms.

Tin Soldier was a disaster. The new item simply refused to stick to anything but Link. Although he might find a use for it eventually, chances are it would never work out. Wolfos Link was at first confused. It seemed that the Magna-Grapple had refused to appear. However, a moment of inspection revealed that the slight metallic sheen on his claws had increased tenfold. An experiment with a nearby torch revealed that his claws could attract metal… or repel it. That left Gerudo Link. No change was immediately evident. However, when she took a practice swing to see if this form would change the way any of the maneuvers needed to be carried out, she obtained a surprising result. Gerudo Link only needed one hand to hang on to the rope, leaving the other free to use weapons. This would be highly useful if Link ever entered combat in a room with many metallic protrusions.

* * *

Soon afterwards, they were able to retrieve the current Admiral-Queen's jeweled hairpin, which she had left for the next challenger to find. There was only one more thing to before they left: place something of Link's in the Misty Pillars. Link thought long and hard, but couldn't decide on anything to give up. Then, Mythisper had an idea. She (having regained her wings within minutes of the monster's defeat) took Link's hat off his head. Struggling to fly with such a comparatively heavy item, she dropped it in the box which had contained the pin.

"After all," she said, "you don't really need a hat to match the tunic anymore. Your hair does the job nicely."

"Thanks. Let's get heading out. I'm not exactly eager to get back on a ship, but it's the only way out of here."

With that, they returned to the _Watery Grave_, ready to make sail in the morning.

* * *

_Comment: Another mini-boss defeated, and another item found. The Misty Pillars doesn't really have a boss, as the point of going there was to be able to face the fake Admiral-Queen. The monster Link faced here was an aboleth, a viscious monster with psionic powers and toxic tentacles. Luckily, the Tin Soldier is immune to poison._

_The Magna-Grapple was created when I wanted an alternative to the old hookshot. I liked the Grappling Hook from Windwaker, but didn't think it had enough versitility. It could only hook on to a few specific objects, while anything metal is fair game with the Magna-Grapple. Also, it allows me to include the Magnet Gloves from Oracle of Ages (or was it Seasons?) without having to put them in the dungeon._


	39. Chp 38: Rakshasa

_The poetry project I have to work on for English is time-consuming, but do to my game design teacher being sick, I managed to get another chapter done._

_I__'ve received some clarification on the "Link's father being an honorary Gerudo" point. While Link would technically count as Gerudo as the son of an honorary Gerudo, how would he prove it. "Yeah, my dad, who hasn't been seen in twenty tears, was made an honorary Gerudo by a group of you living in a faraway desert in a timeline that was erased by him never drawing a legendary sword to begin with." I'm sure that will go over well._

_Also, I've been asked what the Gerudo would want with male fairies. I've established Nadia had "plans" for Link when he got older. I have also stated that it is possible to bind a fairy to human form. From there, it isn't much of a logical leap to the answer._

* * *

Malicious Shapeshifter from Beyond

**Rakshasa**

_Power don't come from a badge or a gun. Power comes from lying. Lying big, and gettin' the whole damn world to play along with you._

_-Powers Boothe as Senator Roark, _Sin City

Music: Zelda Reorchestrateds (zreomusic:dot:com) Ocean Redux

Eager to return to the mainland, Link and Mythisper returned to the _Watery Grave_. Before coming in sight of the ship, Link remembered to return to Gerudo form and have Mythisper change her clothes to exactly what she left in. Luck was with them again, and they returned to the Gerudo city in another two days.

* * *

Immediately upon returning, Link was lead to the arena in which the battle would take place. Under most circumstances, the arena was used to display mock battles with practice weapons. However, when the time came for a new Admiral-Queen to be chosen, this was the place where the duel to the death would take place. It had been constructed long ago from sandstone, brought from some lost quarry. It could comfortably seat over a thousand people under its highly decorated roof.

The floor of the arena was a multilevel battleground. It sported a central platform surrounded by a pit. The pit held a number of walls for cover, each of which was wide enough to double as a walkway, though a little shorter than the platform. The pit was, in turn, surrounded by another level which was just a bit taller than the raised area in the middle. The seats were packed when Link entered the arena through a trapdoor in the bottom of the central platform. When she did so, she saw another Gerudo across from her, dressed in fine silks and armed with a pair of scimitars. She wore a golden crown with the image of a sunburst on the front. She said to Link, "So you're the whelp that thinks she can rule in my stead. Don't struggle; I want to finish you quick." and then the whistle to begin the combat sounded.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrateds (zreomusic:dot:com) WW Molgera

* * *

Link immediately drew her sword and parrying dagger. There was a gasp from the audience; left-handed Gerudo were practically non-existent. Ignoring them, she crouched into a fighting stance and began to circle her opponent. After a moment, the fake Admiral-Queen came at her with a spinning attack. She spun counter-clockwise, bringing her knife down to block as her scimitar landed a hit on her opponent. However, despite appearing as if it should bite deep into the shapeshifter's arm, it was just a light graze. However, Link didn't have time to dwell on it as her opponent attacked again. She was forced to jump backwards as the shapeshifter launched a jumping strike with both blades. She grabbed a handful of the stun bombs, striking her foe with them. Before she could recover, Link rolled behind her and struck at the exposed back of her neck. Once again what should have been a deep cut was instead a light graze. The shapeshifter let out a snarl of rage and turned to face her. Both began to circle each other again. Without warning, Link backflipped and pulled out her magic wand in place of her knife. She shot a jet of flame at her opponent, who was caught full in the face. She seamed to be severely burned, but she kept up the attack.

Now the audience _knew_ something was up. The challenger was left-handed and could pull weapons out of nowhere, while the Admiral-Queen had twice ignored a sword wound, an ability she hadn't had when she claimed the position. The other odd thing about the Admiral-Queen was the sheer fury with which she threw herself at her foe. In previous engagements, she had always been more of a defensive fighter. The two remained at a standstill for some time, neither able to strike the other. Then suddenly, the challenger pulled another item out of nowhere: a block of metal on a rope. She spun it over her head and threw the end at the Admiral-Queen. The latter blocked with her scimitars, only to find them both stuck to the former's weapon. The challenger yanked on the rope and sent the Admiral-Queen's blades flying into the lower areas. It seemed to the crowd that Link's victory was assured. The Admiral-Queen momentarily retreated. She then laughed at Link.

"You think you can win by depriving me of those pathetic things? HA!"

With that, a terrible change overcame her. Her scant costume made it incredibly clear that she had sprouted fur all over her body. Her fingers bent backwards and transformed into powerful claws, while her head became that of a mighty tiger. The audience got to its collective feet, roaring and shouting. If the members of the crowd had anything to throw, the monster would have been inundated with projectiles. Unfortunately, Gerudo outfits lack pockets.

Link raised her blades as the creature threw herself at him. She was back on the defensive, fighting an opponent she didn't know the capabilities of. It didn't take long for her to be forced back against the edge of the platform as the beast continued with its backwards clawing attacks. In fact, she was found it necessary to fall back to the maze of walkways. Running and hoping that she was faster than her opponent, Link fell back towards the edge of the arena. A sudden thought struck her. The ceiling was quite brilliantly decorated with gemstones and _gold._ Throwing the Magna-Grapple at the ceiling, she turned to face the monster. She swung through the air, slashing at her opponent as she did so. Turning in midair, she came around for another pass with a fire jet from the magic wand. The monster keeled over, and she returned the Magna-Grapple to her D-bag. The fight was over.

* * *

Without warning, the false Admiral-Queen stood up again. Though much of her fur was burnt off, she entered a fighting stance. Moving with improbable speed, she shredded Link's back with her claws. Link spun around to face the beast, and it grabbed her sword. Without apparent effort, the creature bent her sword in half. This did not bode well for Link. The monster turned toward her, advancing slowly. She backed away, and soon found herself up against the wall. As the Admiral-Queen leapt, Link shifted into Wolfos form. He slammed his left claws into her while she was in mid-flight. Before she could recover, he brought in his right claws, and then he bit at her neck. After squeezing her between several sharp surfaces for a moment, he pulled out his claws and mouth, rending the monster's flesh as he did so. What was left of the shapeshifter burst into green flame. The battle was really over now.

* * *

Suddenly, Nadia's great-great-grandmother entered the arena. Link returned to his true form (which would have elicited another gasp from the crowd had they not been in a state of shock) as she walked towards him. When she reached him, she motion for him to kneel. As he did so, she picked something up from the remains of the former Admiral-Queen. When she placed it on his head, Link realised it was the Gerudo crown.

The witch proclaimed, "All hail Link, Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo. May his reign be long and glorious."

The audience managed to raise themselves enough to begin cheering, "Long live the Queen!"

* * *

_Comment: Link now has a title. I had originally planned for everybody to give him some form of additional honorific, but didn't I didn't have a way to make it flow. That, and it's kind of unwieldy to refer to him as Link, Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo, Saviour of the Gorons, Baron of the Mysterious Woods, Hero of Romani Ranch, etc. Maybe at the end._

_Quick note: the Magna-Grapple can snag any metal, not just those magnetic in nature. I may have already mentioned it, but I'm putting an additional reminder here because I can't be bothered to go check (yay laziness). Also, I think the ability to perform a ranged disarm of some enemies gives the thing a purpose even in areas without random torches and gold roofs._


	40. Chp 39: Succession

**I am pleased to announce the opening of a contest: Write a summary for Lifesong Orb, which can be up to 255 characters long. Submit it to me via private message. The winning summary will become the new official summary for The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb, and a character of the winner's choice will do battle with Link in the next Bonus Material section. The contest closes on June 15.**

_I would of had this up yesterday, but the Bonus Material took some time. I hope it was worth it._

_Questions from reviewers: The title of Admiral-King is reserved for whenever a male Gerudo comes along. When that happens, he rules until his death rather than getting dethroned if someone comes along and goes through a dungeon. The title of Admiral-Queen is given to whoever goes through the Misty Pillars and defeates the previous Admiral-Queen, regardless of whether they are male or female. It's kind of like in real life countries where a Queen cannot rule and the only person in line for the throne is a woman: you end up with a female King._

_As for the Indigo-Gos, they either broke up or brought in a new member. At the time of Majora's Mask, their lead guitarist Mikau left for a while, then came back with Lulu's eggs. He played a singular song with the band, then disappeared, never to be seen again. I really don't know how Lulu fared taking care of seen kids, but I hope she stockpiled enough money to support them without having to work outside her house, as I don't know anyone that would agree to babysit for seven kids._

* * *

**Succession**

_I will choose a path that's clear. I will choose freewill._

_-Rush, _Freewill

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Oracle of Ages Ambi's Palace

Link had just been crowned Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo, and had no idea what to do next. He didn't have time to rule a country even if he wanted to! Before anything else, he needed to sort out what he was going to do about his newfound crown. He waited a bit for the people to settle down. After that, he yelled out the following proclamation:

"Thank you, thank you. I'm guessing now would be an appropriate time to tell you why I'm here in the first place, and what exactly is going on. I was sent by a mighty wizard to warn the people of this world of a powerful evil force. Twenty year ago, it nearly caused the Moon to strike the planet. At that time, a lone hero stopped it. However, it has spent those last twenty years gathering its forces. This terrible evil has already conquered Clocktown, and very nearly claimed Snowhead Mountain and the Southern Swamp. In fact, it tried to twist the Gerudo people to its own purposes by replacing your leader with one of its servants. Before, a lone hero could stop this. But now, it has grown too powerful. All the nations of Termina must stand together, or we will be lost! Now is the time to set aside our differences. I request that the fleet be recalled and that attempts be made to make peace with those we have raided. Uh… that's everything. Thank you."

The Gerudo in the stands were highly confused, but they stood up and cheered anyway. Link quietly asked Nadia's great-great-grandmother if he might speak to her and Mythisper in private. She agreed, and they began the walk back.

* * *

Due to extremely crowded streets, it took over an hour to reach the home of the witches. When they arrived, Link had a number of questions.

"Nobody ever told me that I would have to actually rule. How can I get out of here if I'm needed to run the country?" he asked.

"The first and most obvious answer would be to resign, young man." replied the witch

"OK, I qu-"

"Not so fast. If you quit, then the people will be leaderless until somebody else goes to the Misty Pillars and reclaims whatever you left at the end. With evil forces on the move, that's not a good idea."

"What else can I do, then?"

"You could put the coven in charge. The law recognizes that there are times when the wisdom of the elders is more important than the fire of youth."

"Link, I don't think that's a good idea either." said Mythisper, "I don't know about the Gerudo, but most people don't like putting magic users in charge. Remember how the people of Clocktown refused to listen to Randolf?"

"Yeah, I guess that's right. Say, I never really learned much of how the government actually works. What's this type of government called, anyway?" Link asked.

"I never liked this newfangled classification of government thing, but I believe the correct term is a 'military dictatorship', though it might instead be a 'military junta'. Whatever it is, _you _are in charge of the military, and the military is in charge of the country. A council of high-ranking officers runs a lot of the day to day stuff, but you have the final decision on everything." the witch answered.

"Who's the second in command, then?"

"That would be the current captain of the _Red Dawn_."

"Alright then, I'm putting the council in charge of everything. If something requires a single person to decide, and I'm not present, then my second in command can do it. I'll make an announcement to that effect, and then leave." Link declared. He thanked the witch for her time, and then left.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

* * *

Immediately after informing the people of his decision to let the second in command handle everything, Link and Mythisper went to the fountain of the Great Fairy of the Great Bay. Reaching her was slightly difficult, as the fountain was at the top of a cliff. However, a nearby torch was a sufficient target for the Magna-Grapple, and they soon reached the top. They were given a warm greeting by the Great Fairy when they sprinkled the magic water in the fountain.

"Welcome, young hero, and thank you for restoring our portion of the magical network. I assume that you'd like to see what I have for you. First, the magic."

She struck both Link and Mythisper with blue spheres of energy.

"There. Link, you have learned the spells of water. Mythisper, your magical power has increased. Now, do you have the remains of your sword?" she asked.

"Yes. They're right here." said Link, pulling the twisted remnants of the Deku Blade from his D-bag.

She took the broken sword. It floated between her outstretched hands, and magical power flowed into it. The blade untwisted and lengthened right before their eyes. It crackled with energy as the Great Fairy returned it to him.

"The Deku Blade has been reforged. It is now the Sword of Storms. This new blade is capable of electrocuting those it strikes, and powerful magic prevents it from leaving your hand without your permission."

Link took a few practice swings. Though the Sword of Storms contained more metal than the Deku Blade, it weighed the same amount. Its added length would allow it to make longer, more deadly cuts. With a slight thought, he caused it to begin crackling with electricity, which did not harm him at all. Link pulled a rock from his D-bag (he had a near-infinite supply for his trebuchet) and tossed it into the air. Though he had accidentally thrown it out of his reach, he swung anyway. Much to his surprise, a beam of light issued forth from the blade, striking his target out of the air.

"I see you know the Sword Beam. Although that sword cannot allow just anyone to use that secret technique, those who have already learned it will find it much easier to perform. Before you go, I have one more thing to teach you: another song of power."

With a wave of her hand, the air was filled with music. The song had a steady, pounding beat to it, much the winds of a thunderstorm. After a moment of listening, it sounded somewhat familiar.

"That's the song played by the guy with the music box at the carnival! How does he know a song of power?"

"How does he know it? He is one of those sensitive to the music of the world. He heard it in the winds of a storm, and thought it was the perfect tribute to his windmill. The Composer Brothers had similar abilities, though not everybody who knows a song of power realizes just what it can do with the right instrument to play it on."

"Yeah," said Mythisper, "remember Malon from Hyrule? She taught Link Epona's Song, but she didn't know it had the ability to summon a horse from anywhere in the world."

"I guess so. Anyway, we should probably return to Romani Ranch. We'll visit you again some time." Link said, and then warped out.

* * *

Link and Mythisper's stay at the ranch was short. They visited Anju and Kafei, who were surprised to find that Link's hair had turned green. They were even more surprised to find out exactly who his biological mother was. Link informed Randolf of their alliance with the Gerudo, though not how said alliance came into being. He then visited the swordmaster, who was pleased to see that, with the help of a new sword, Link had gotten the hang of the sword beam. The Gorons had arrived, and brought quite a stock of bombs with them. Link purchased a larger bomb bag and restocked. After a one night stay, Link and Mythisper left for the final part of Termina.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

Everything was _not _going according to plan on Majora's Mask's end. Not only had its servants failed to eliminate the boy, they had let him take control of the Gerudo! It would have been better to leave his ship alone, or at least just dump him into the ocean when they caught him. However, nobody seemed to understand that the best way to deal with a hero is _quickly_, before he can increase in power too much. Regardless, it was time to call its superior and bring him the bad news.

As the portal opened the Lord of Chaos said to the Mask, "What is it that you have messed up this time?"

"…Uh, my lord, there has been more trouble with the boy."

"I gathered as much. It's all you ever call about. Continue."

"Well… it seems that he not only managed to avoid destruction when captured by the Gerudo, he defeated our agent and took control himself."

"**What?** You fool! Do not let this happen again, as you do not want me to have to interfere _personally_. Get out of my sight."

The portal closed, leaving the Lord of Chaos to continue his planning in peace. The boy was even more resourceful than he had anticipated. He would be knocking at the doors of the Clocktower within two weeks. The plan was proceeding much faster than anticipated. It was definitely time to begin the second phase.

**End Act 4**

* * *

**Bonus Material**

When Link and Mythisper again found themselves beyond the Fourth Wall, they were not alone. Standing their with them was a person in a concealing black cloak wielding what appeared to be a gigantic flaming quill. The person's hands almost seemed to be made out of words, with empty white space in between.

Link asked, "Are you rampaging-poet?"

The figure answered in a voice like wind through the trees, "I am the form that the author has chosen to appear in. When you were last here, you claimed that you would make me regret it if I didn't change a certain piece of the story to your liking. I did not make the edit."

"That's right you didn't! What was the big idea, stranding me as a girl like that?"

"That is a subject for another time. Now, the terms of engagement: We will fight in an open field, one on one with no interference from outside forces. You will have full access to your arsenal of weapons, while to ensure a fair fight, my author-level abilities will be restricted. I will have the ability to manipulate fire with my quill, which is also bladed. A certain level of magical skill can be handwaved as poetry based spellcasting. I will maintain the ability to alter the setting and creatures, but I must write such changes in the air with my quill, without interruption. If you are killed, I will resurrect you afterwards. The battle will now begin.

**Bonus Scene: Link vs. rampaging-poet**

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ganondorf Battle

Link and I found ourselves in the center of a vast meadow with a single tree in the center. Link wasted no time thinking before charging, while I wasted no time thinking before launching a lash of flame from my quill. Link dodged to the side as the whip-like fire sped past him, swinging the Sword of Storms and firing a sword beam. I quickly ducked and let the beam pass overhead. Link pressed the attack, lunging at me before I could recover. However, I raised a shield of fire between myself and him, and he backed away to avoid being hurt. In response, he whipped out his magic wand and drenched me with a large geyser of water, knocking me backwards and putting out both the wall of flame and my quill. As I struggled to re-ignite my magic weapon, he charged at me, forcing me to block with my quill.

"I should have given you the power of Air instead of the power of Water." I said as I forced his sword away, using the pen like a two-handed sword.

"Yeah, but then I would have just lightning bolted you." replied Link as he retaliated with a horizontal strike."

"True."

We continued the melee for several seconds before we both broke away, uninjured. My quill wasn't yet dry enough to relight, but it could still be used to alter reality. I began to write in the air. Link, seeing what I was up to, threw something at me. I caught it before realizing it was a bomb. As soon as I saw what I had grabbed, I tossed it back at him. He deflected it with his shield, and it exploded harmlessly some distance away. However, he had succeeded in disrupt my reality revision. I charged toward him, quill held just off to my right side. I swung in a vicious diagonal strike, which he blocked with his shield. I jumped back to avoid a blow from his sword, and he pulled tossed the Magna-Grapple at me. It bounced harmlessly off my non-metal weapon. I grabbed it, and yanked him towards me. He retaliated by pulling out the Meteor Maul when he was halfway there. I quickly retreated as he swung the massive hammer downwards toward my head. It was time to return to long distance fighting.

Giving my quill another shake, I managed to get the fire burning again. Before Link could douse the flames, I caused a large fireburst centered on myself. The attack knocked him backwards, and I used the opportunity to propel myself into the air. I started to fly in circles over his head, raining fiery death upon him. He shifted into Tin Soldier form and proceeded to ignore the assault. I began to write in the air again, but Link used its trebuchet to launch a bomb at me. Upon reaching the flames which were keeping me aloft, the bomb abruptly exploded. The shock wave threw my flight off, causing me to move erratically for several moments. Those few seconds were enough time for Link to cast another spell from its magic wand: petrify. I suddenly felt cold and immobile as my stony form fell to the ground. Link wasted no time; shifting into Wolfos form, he ran towards me. I returned to normal just in time to ward off the worst of the clawing. I continued to strike with my quill, but he simply huddled under my claws and remained invulnerable. Fortunately, he seemed to have forgotten that he was only immune to non-magical attacks. I fired a jet of flame which managed to severely burn him.

At this point, I was very tired, and he was fairly injured. However, as the fight went on, his injuries would begin to heal. It was time to end this. I used one of the oldest boss tricks in the book: I made a number of illusionary copies and be circling him. He reluctantly changed into Gerudo form and began a combat dance. I attacked from all angles while she spun, blocking attacks from multiple sides as she didn't know which one was real. When, after a good minute, she hadn't figured out which one was the real me (the one that hadn't attacked at all), I stepped immediately behind her and brought my quill to her throat.

"I win."

But apparently I hadn't. Just when I thought the fight was over, Link returned to his true form and tossed something into my face. I blinked for several moments to clear my eyes, but everything seemed to have turned to various fluorescent colours, and I was seeing double or triple. It didn't take me long to realize that he had dusted me with magic powder. As I had no chance of seeing him, I simply had to swing about frantically. It was then that he struck, driving the Sword of Storms into by stomach and giving it an upward twist. This body was done for: between the ruptured internal organs and painful, heart-stopping electrical current, I would not survive. However, by attacking me with a melee weapon, Link gave away his location. Though I couldn't see him, I still knew where he was. With my last breath within this virtual world, I channeled all the fire I could muster in the direction the blade had come from.

* * *

Back in reality, where I was uninjured and seated in my computer chair, a single word appeared onscreen.

**DRAW**

* * *

_Comment: Second phase? DUN Dun dun... Anyways, Link now has a cooler sword, though I couldn't think of any other name for it. Therefore, he learns the Song of Storms and begins wielding the Sword of Storms in the same place. I like the Song of Storms. I wrote two sets of lyrics for it, both of which can be found on my deviantArt. Also, Link can now use the Sword Beam without having to stand still for five seconds, making it a much more viable combat tactic._

_In the Bonus Material section, I was originally planning to have my brother decide Link's actions. However, he refused, so I had to do it all myself. I made sure to use basically every item Link has, with the exception of the Lifesong Orb and bottle of magic water. Link doesn't quite have everything yet, but he's almost as diverse as he's going to get before the final battle. I hope this gives a decent idea of just what he can do when he faces an opponent that is able to force him to use everything.  
_


	41. Chp 40: Valley

_I have good news, bad news, and neutral news. The good news is I'm finished my poetry project and will have more time to work on writing at home. The bad (for the fanfiction) news is that my game design teacher is back, and I can't write in class anymore. The neutral news is that the summary contest has six days left, so get those enties in._

**Valley**

_Through a deep valley once ran a mountain stream, now dry is the meadow that once was so green._

_-Drunk Logger, _The Toad by Mária Ďurícková

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana Valley Soundscape

After a few days, Link and Mythisper reached to mouth of Ikana Canyon. It was a barren, desolate place. There were ruined buildings all over the place, and the few trees that could be seen were withered and dead. It appeared as if no rain had touched the place in decades. However, the lack of rain did not stop the wind from whistling a haunting melody through the area. Everything about the canyon sent a shiver down Link's spine.

"I feel as if something's going to jump out and attack at any moment." Link said after returning to human form for lunch.

"I don't think that's our biggest worry," replied Mythisper, "How's our water supply?"

"Effectively unlimited. On of my newest spells is water creation."

"Yeah, but where are you going to find more material for magic powder?"

"I'm sure we'll be gone before it's important. We don't have any allies here, so we just have to reach the Great Fairy's Fountain… Did that boulder just move?"

"It's just your imagination. Boulders don't-"

Link had pulled out his father's journal of his time in Termina. As quickly as he could, he flipped to some of the pages about Ikana Canyon. He read for a moment, then pulled out his sword. He struck the suspicious boulder with a sword, and it exploded.

"That wasn't a boulder. It was a Nejiron! There's probably more around here." he said.

Sure enough, a number of nearby rocks began to move towards them. Link kept up his trebuchet assault, but the mobile, explosive rocks kept coming. Thinking quickly, he climbed a larger boulder, leaving the Nejiron stranded below him. Fortunately, the rock he climbed did not explode.

"Now what?" asked Mythisper as the fake stones gathered around the base of the real one.

"We wait until nightfall. They go to sleep at night, so we can safely travel then."

"OK…"

* * *

Several hours passed, and night fell. The Nejiron burrowed into the dust and were gone. Link and Mythisper cautiously made their way to the ground. When the evil rocks did not resurface, Link shifted into Wolfos form and they continued walking. They walked in peace for about an hour before Link spotted something and returned to human form.

"See that light up there?" Link asked, pointing to a slight blue glimmer.

"Yeah. I wonder what it is?" replied Mythisper.

"It could be a lantern, but there's nobody around here to light it."

"Link, Poes wield lanterns. We'd best avoid it."

"I know, but my father didn't encounter any this close to the entrance. Look, there's another one. They're both headed this way!"

Several more of the lights glimmered into being, and they were approaching Link and Mythisper. They seemed to be flying objects which emitted a pale glow. Link drew his sword and shield. As the unidentified flying objects approached, he could see that they were winged skulls, engulfed in blue fire.

"Great. Blue Bubbles." said Link.

The first of them accelerated towards him, and he raised his shield. Its flame was extinguished on contact with the barrier, and it fell to the ground. As it struggled to regain altitude, Link struck it with a vertical chop from the Sword of Storms. With a crackle of electricity, the skull was destroyed. However, more were coming. Two bounced off his shield, one of which he cleaved in two. Before he could finish the other, another one forced him to turn away and block. The first returned to its fiery state as he hit the other. There were three of the monsters left. He managed to block one of them, but the other two slammed into him. They tore at his flesh with their vicious teeth, and he found himself engulfed by blue fire. He felt like his brain was going to explode. He tried to swing his sword or raise his shield, but realized he _couldn't remember how_. On the verge of panic, he pulled random objects out of the D-bag. He couldn't use any of them. The Blue Bubbles continued their assault while Link ran in circles, trying in vain to remember how even one of his weapons worked. Eventually he came to the Lifesong Orb. It wasn't a weapon, but Link found that he _did_ know how it worked. Praying for a miracle, he sang the first thing that came into his head.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Windmill Hut

* * *

Without warning, the wind picked up. Clouds gathered overhead, and within five seconds, it began to rain. As the first drops reached him, Link found the curse of the Blue Bubbles washed away. Drawing his sword and shield again, he proceeded to block each of the flying skulls with the latter, and then strike them with the former. The remaining undead were soon dispatched.

* * *

The storm, once summoned, showed no sign of stopping. Link changed into Wolfos form again, letting the rain wash away the blood from his wounds as he continued to walk. The land almost seemed to reject the rain, and the water was running downhill without soaking into the ground at all. Link wanted to get out of the valley entrance a quickly as possible. True, there were more dangerous foes waiting farther in, but at least he wouldn't be drowned by his own storm. It would also be easier to avoid the enemies deeper in, as they were far less numerous. Pushing hard, he managed to get them to the cliff his father had described by false dawn. He returned to human form again, and began searching for a way up. Simply climbing was out of the question. Not only was he tired from running all night, the cliff was sheer and slippery with rainfall. His father had used a hookshot on a tree, but Link had no such piece of equipment. The Magna-Grapple might be able to wrap around the tree's branches, but it would never hold. Mythisper could probably levitate him up, but it would be a waste of magic if there was another way. In the end, he decided his best option was to see if there was another path his father had missed. However, at the moment Link needed sleep. There was only one safe place he could think of: the Ikana Graveyard. After all, the dead only walk at night.

* * *

_Comment: See, I didn't forget to bring Link back from the dead! I couldn't remember whether weapons other than your sword and shield were affected by Blue Bubbles, but I dont think Link had anyway of puting out their flames without his shield. Next chapter: the Graveyard._


	42. Chp 41: Graveyard

_This update brought to you by: double blocks for exam preparation. I got some help from my game design teacher and fixed the problems he knew had to fix (even he didn't know why the invisible maze was so easy to see), finished a chapter, and then started another. In the afternoon, I got more stuff done after a practice English exam. After mowing the lawn, dinner, and some deviantART stuff, I was able to get that second chapter finished and post this one._

_I just realized that I forgot to reply to the quesion about Link forgetting to negotiate with the Zoras. He didn't want to go himself, I guess, so he sent the Gerudo to the bargaining_ _table. I'm sure they'll get everything sorted out, even if they have to free some slaves to get the point across (though I imagine there would be a number of sailors who wouldn't _want_ to be returned to human society)._

* * *

**Graveyard**

_There's only one thing you can really do to prepare for a zombie invasion: Respect the dead, and hope that they return the __favour__._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) OoT Shadow Temple

After a fifteen minute walk, Link and Mythisper entered the Ikana Graveyard. The place seemed deserted at untidy. Seeing nobody around, Link staggered up to the door of the caretaker's hut and knocked. Receiving no answer, he tried again. Again, there was no answer from the other side. Unable to think of anything else to do, Link opened the door (which was unlocked) and stepped inside.

* * *

The interior of the hut had the same look as the rest of the graveyard: abandoned and unkempt. During the endless three-day cycles, the caretaker Dampé slept in this building, and took shelter in it whenever Link's father wore a mask depicting the face of an undead creature. However, he had been rather old at that time. There was a fair chance that sometime in the last twenty years he had joined the spirits resting peacefully in the graveyard. But if that was the case, who buried his body? He had never had much of an association with the spirits that were resting in a rather non-peaceful manner, and almost nobody ventured into the lands of the living dead. Whatever the case, the bed was clean enough, and nobody else seemed to be using it. Link crawled into it and slept.

* * *

Link awoke some time later to Mythisper's shout. Standing, or rather floating above him was some sort of ghost. The specter moaned something unintelligible at him and reached out toward him. Link leapt to his feet, slashing at the phantom with the Sword of Storms. It didn't seem harmed, but it backed away anyway. The spirit coughed, and then said in a somewhat more understandable voice, "Whoa there, kid! I just said we don't get visitors up here often. What's your name, boy?"

"Uh… Link."

"Nice to meet you, Link. I'm Dampé, the former caretaker of his graveyard. Now, what brings you all the way out here?"

"I'm looking for the Great Fairy's Fountain." replied Link

"Then you took the wrong road. Stay the night here, then go back in the morning. Most of us undead don't like you living folk crashing our parties." answered the caretaker's ghost.

"Actually, I've already been as far down the other path as I can get. There's a big cliff in the way, and I was looking for another way around."

"Is that so? Don't you have one of them new-fangled hookshots or whatever they call 'em?" asked Dampé.

"No, I don't, which is why I was looking to go around in the first place."

"Well, I don't know of any that you could reach if you couldn't get up there. There might be a way up through one of the old graves, though. I'll see if I can get you through to the largest complex. Follow me." the spirit said, before floating through the door.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Dancer

* * *

Link cautiously exited the hut, followed by Mythisper. They emerged to find the graveyard much different than in the day. No longer was it an abandoned place of sorrow. Instead, it was home to a vast and merry dance. Everywhere Link looked, he could see animated skeletons dancing in a manner that was both happy and horrifying. It seemed as if every corpse in the graveyard had decided it was time for a party, and rose to celebrate their own deaths. Scattered amongst the corporeal undead were a number of ghosts, gliding along in step with the rest. However, after several moments, the dance stopped and all eyes turned to Link.

Dampé floated in front of him, and said, "Everybody, this is Link. He got a little lost looking for the way deeper into the valley. If anyone knows of a path he could take that avoids the giant cliff, he'll be on his way immediately."

There was a considerable amount of muttering among the horde of undead partygoers. They didn't seem too impressed with the idea of a living creature seeing their dance. However, it seemed the decision was to get him out of the way as quickly as possible.

"There's a path through the imperial mausoleum." one of the Stalchildren said after a moment. "You'll have to be careful there, though. The Emperor and his guards are in the palace, so there's no telling who's taken up residence now."

"OK, I'll be on my way then." Link said.

Link walked over to the crypt, which had been pointed out by the caretaker. Just before he entered, Dampé came over to him. The old ghost said, "Before you go, do you have any sort of disguise? Though the Stalkin are generally fairly good about not killing ye dead, a lot of the folk up that way aren't so nice"

"I guess I could use this." replied Link, pulling out Grobdork's mask and putting it on.

The caretaker stared at Link for a moment. "Pre-ty good. Almost had me fooled, and I saw you put it on. Anyways, off you go. Nice seeing you."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Minish Cap Royal Crypt

* * *

The imperial mausoleum was very dry and dusty. It seemed as if nothing had stirred down there for years, not even spiders and bugs. There were a number of inanimate corpses lining the walls, and Link hoped that they didn't get it into their heads to start walking now. Everything was covered by a thick layer of dust, and the only source of light was Mythisper's green glow. Several times as he wandered the passages, Link was forced to dodge quickly as he sprung a trap left by the builders of the mausoleum. After a time, they came to a large room. This room was devoid of bodies, though there were a number of benches to the sides. At the center of the back wall was a stone throne, occupied by an ancient suit of plate armour holding a massive axe. The whole thing almost looked like a courthouse. However, Link was worried about the suit of armour. It resembled a dangerous monster his father had faced; the mighty Iron Knuckle, able to shatter stone pillars with a single blow from its mighty axe. As much as he hated Gerudo form, he would need her speed to defeat this foe. After the transformation, she poked the plate mail and back-flipped away.

The back-flip saved her life. The instant her finger contacted the metal monstrosity, it stood up and swung the blade in a vicious sideways strike. Had it connected, she would most likely have been cleaved in two. She retreated to the opposite side of the room and began to pepper it with sword beams. It gave no sign of having felt them, but that didn't mean it wasn't injured. She then ran toward the monster and rolled to the side. The Iron Knuckle swung its axe right over her head three times in quick succession. Before it could recover, Link delivered a nasty slash across its side. She then spun to the side as it tried to bring its axe straight down upon her head. She hit it again, and some of the heavier plates fell off. The construct was obviously heavily damaged, but it was now much faster. Running away wouldn't be an option any more.

Link rolled around it as it attempted another horizontal strike. Another blow to its back seemed to cause it significant pain. The Iron Knuckle very nearly clipped her with the edge of its blade as it spun around. She gave it another good whack, bringing to its knees. Seeing an opportunity to finish the thing, she leaped high into the air, returning to human form and bringing the point of the Sword of Storms down into its head. There was a mighty crackle, and the Iron Knuckle began to fall apart. Unfortunately, such constructs are built to last. Link didn't even see it coming when it raised its axe for the final time, leaving a gaping wound across his rib cage. He simply sat there, starring at the wound in a state of shock as his foe burst into heatless green flame and vanished.

* * *

_Comment: After half an act without one, I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger. That, and it makes for some decent filler. This act needs some side-questy stuff in order to avoid being finished too quickly, and what better side quest than saving one's own life in order to be able to continue on the main quest._

_Grobdork's mask, carried around since the end of Act 1, is finally useful for something! Also, just like in Ocarina of Time, Dampé has learned to enjoy being undead. Oh yeah, and Iron Knuckles do some pretty serious damage._

_In fact, one thread on the Wizards of the Coast message boards was created to stat out various LoZ monsters in Dungeons and Dragons 3.5. The Iron Knuckle came in at a hefty CR 20, an average encounter for a twentieth level party in a system that only goes up to twenty levels without buying extra books. About the only tougher things I can remember off the top of my head were a number of the Ganon versions, though not all of them, and all the different forms of Majora's Mask. Actually, I believe that the two highest CR'd creatures were GANON (the all-in-one swiss-army Ganondorf with every ability he ever gets) at CR Demigod (i.e., you can't possibly beat him without divine aid), and Majora's Wrath at CR 35 (about the same as a Primal Elemental, the highest of embodiments of the four elements)._


	43. Chp 42: Wounded

_Bit of bad news today. I have unfortunately misplaced the flash drive with my buffer on it. Until it can be recovered, updates will be on an as-written basis. I will hopefully be able to reclaim it today or Monday, but I don't know for sure._

_KyrieFalcon has asked where I got the name Mythisper. I used the following website: nexi:dot:com:slash:fun:slash:rw to create a bunch of random words. Two of my input words were Myth and Whisper (my two choices for if nothing good came out of the site), and it jammed them together to make Mythisper._

* * *

**Wounded**

_In war, there are no unwounded soldiers._

_-Jose Narosky_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrateds' (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana Valley Soundscape

Link simply sat staring at the massive wound in his chest. For a moment, there was a red froth from where the Iron Knuckle's axe had clipped his lung. Then, Mythisper used her limited healing magic to stop the bleeding and the magical tunic and chain shirt repaired themselves. However, this didn't make the cut go away. Though he was in no immediate danger of bleeding to death, the blade had sliced into his ribs, cutting them. Had Link been standing any closer, his heart and lungs would have been completely shredded, and he would be dead. As it was, merely breathing hurt so much that all Link could do was lay on the ground, moaning in agony. Through the numbing fog of shock that threatened to send Link into blissful (and most likely fatal), he heard a voice say, "-ink… t- sol…" It took him a moment to realize that it was Mythisper talking, and what it was that she had said. As soon as he did, he struggled to follow her advice despite the cuts in his ribs. Fortunately, he was able to set aside the pain long enough to transform into the Tin Soldier.

The familiar coldness of Link's mechanical form immediately set in. Though there was still a massive gash across the Tin Soldier's chest, it didn't feel a thing. It stood up and walked out the exit behind the Iron Knuckle's throne, which had vanished along with its occupant.

* * *

Being a twenty-five centimetre high clockwork soldier has both advantages and disadvantages. One doesn't feel pain or fatigue, useful stuff for an adventurer. One can fit into small spaces inaccessible to larger beings. However, this small size brings its own disadvantages: namely, being easily knocked around, having to avoid the tiniest of obstacles, and really slow overland movement speed. Even walking all through the night with Mythisper sleeping on its back, Link could only cover about three quarters of a standard walking day, much slower than Wolfos form. As the disadvantages were rather major when Link couldn't just change back to human form, magical healing would be a must.

After about two days, they came to a river. Checking the charts in its father's journal, Link determined that this waterway lead to the Southern Swamp. Its fast current would make crossing as Tin Soldier Link impossible; it would be swept away long before reaching the opposite bank. However, there was some slight consolation in that a Buisness Scrub resided on this side of the river. With any luck, he or whoever inherited his business would still be selling life-giving Blue Potion some twenty years later. It was a long shot, but better than nothing. With that one chance in mind, Link set out downstream along the lifeless riverbank.

A day later, they arrived at the site of the Scrub's Deku Flower. It was within sight of the old lair of Sakon the thief. Close inspection of the flower indicated that the place was, at the moment, unoccupied. However, a note had been left stating, "Gone for supplies, back by evening". As the note seemed recent, Link decided to wait until nightfall. In the meantime, he needed something to do.

He suddenly had an idea. The door to Sakon's hideout was a little loose. In fact, it was possible to shift the thing over a bit, leaving just enough of a gap for a boy of eleven years to slip through. As Link Jr. was currently much smaller than Link Sr. had been, it decided to poke around the bandit's hideout.

* * *

Link spent the next several hours poking through Sakon's den, leaving Mythisper asleep on the boulder his father had hidden behind when storming the thief's hideout with Kafei. The main display case was empty; the thief had nothing he considered as valuable as Kafei's sun mask had been. Several of the traps had fallen into disrepair. Link took the opportunity to scavenge the already non-functional devices for spare parts. All in all, the place wasn't what it used to be. It seamed that the loss of his greatest theft had sucked the will out of the crook. There was barely even enough food stockpiled to last three days.

As Link approached the door to leave, it heard something outside. The mechanical hero pressed itself up against the wall and watched as the door opened. A tall, thin man entered, carrying a backpack. He walked across to the closet in which Link had seen what little food there was, and began to empty his backpack. Link took the opportunity to begin sneaking out of the cave. Suddenly, the man turned around.

"What do we have here?" he said to no one in particular, "A clockwork toy that marches around all by its lonesome? I bet you'd fetch a fair price on the market."

The man ran up to Link much quicker than anticipated, scooping the tiny protagonist into his arms. Link yelled in protest, which only encouraged the man who could only be Sakon, the thief.

"I've got it! You won't be sold, no. I'll put you on display! You can be the replacement for my lost mask!"

Seeing that the thief wouldn't let go, Link slashed at his wrists with the Sword of Storms. Though the blade was a mere seven centimetres long, the cut and shock it delivered were enough cause the would-be kidnapper to drop the Tin Soldier. As soon as it hit the ground, Link began running towards the river.

"You won't get away that easily!" the crazed robber said, chasing after Link.

This was exactly the reaction Link had expected. Though it couldn't outrun his assailant forever, it didn't have to. As it neared the cliffs, which dropped into the river, Link pulled out the Magic Wand. Spinning around, the mechanical warrior blasted its opponent with a burst of ice. The thief was encased in a shell of ice, and easily pushed over the edge. The threat of Sakon was ended.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the Business Scrub returned. Link purchased a Blue Potion from him. Link returned to human form and immediately quaffed the potion. His wound healed, he thanked the shopkeeper. Having done so, he shifted into Wolfos form and ran off.

The Business Scrub did not seem to have found this situation at all weird. In fact, every customer of his was something like this. You can't work in Ikana Canyon without seeing the unusual on a regular basis. He just hoped that… whatever it was wouldn't head deeper into the canyon. He'd hate to lose a potential customer.

* * *

_Comment: Random Business Scrub in the middle of nowhere to the rescue! Although how does he not go bankrupt, living in a place with virtually no customers and directly across from the hideout of a notorious thief? Regardless, Link is now healed and ready to continue on in search of the Great Fairy of Ikana.  
_


	44. Chp 43: Ikana

_Today is a very special day: the closing of the Summary Contest. It looks unlikely that any last minute entries will show themselves, and so the judging has taken place. If a last-minute entry _does _show up, then it will be judged against the current winner._

_Our two runners-up, both with excellent summaries, are FFfanboyX and KyrieFalcon! Thank you so much for your participation, and better luck next time!_

_And the winner is..._

_dududududududududaaaaaaa... _

_Jane O'Callaghan! You have won the contest, and your summary has become the new official summary for The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb!_

_Once again, a very special thanks to all who participated!_

* * *

**Ikana**

_What business have you in Ikana, land where only the dead dwell?_

_-Sharp, the elder Composer Brother, _Majora's Mask

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana Valley Soundscape

The next day, Link and Mythisper reached the top of the cliff on the opposite side of the river. The place was flat and barren; there was neither vegetation nor a rise in the ground as far as Link could see. Knowing that this area contained a number of undead creatures that he'd rather not fight, Link decided to remain in human form and wear Grobdork's mask. The hero and his fairy companion determined that the best route would be to follow the dry riverbed until they reached the music box house, then cut to the northeast towards the fountain. Once they reached that, they could simply warp out.

Two days up the empty river, they reached their waypoint. The place had been abandoned some nineteen years before when the researcher who lived there finished his book. However, the Gibdos and Redeads patrolling it didn't seem to realize that the place was empty. Fortunately, the mask worked perfectly and the zombified corpses did not see Link. He and Mythisper left the dried streambed and walked off to the northeast.

* * *

By the evening, they came to an unusual obstacle. It was a perfectly ordinary cliff. The unusual thing about it was that it hadn't been marked on Link Sr.'s maps, which had thus far been accurate. Evidently, this massive ridge was less that twenty years old. Regardless, it was too steep and crumbling to climb, which only left going around. Mythisper thought of another solution.

"That warping song can take you to any Fairy's Fountain you've been to, right?" she asked.

"Yup. I just have to think of the one I want, and we end up there." Link confirmed. "I don't see how that helps us. I haven't been to the Great Fairy of Ikana yet."

"What if I were to fly over, find the Fountain, and then come back? You could hand me the Orb, I'd sing the song, and we'd be there!" replied Mythisper.

"I guess that would work. Where should I meet you?"

"Right here. Well, see you later!" she said before flying off.

Link sat down against the ridge to wait.

* * *

Night fell, and the stars came out. Mythisper hadn't returned, but she would probably be back by the next afternoon. Link had long ago drifted off to sleep, having been tired from long days traveling. However, he wasn't given quite as long to rest as he would have liked. Instead, he was woken by the sound of footsteps.

Link stood up and pressed himself closely against the cliff. He looked in the direction the sound was coming from, and saw a macabre group of soldiers. In the pale blue light shed by the Blue Bubbles with them, Link could see that they were a perfect formation of skeletal warriors, still marching despite being long dead. After a quick count, he noted that there were four Blue Bubbles, a pair of Stalfos, and a score of Stalchildren. Even worse, the undead platoon was coming his way.

At first, it looked like they'd just walk straight past him. However, one of the Stalchildren turned towards him and pointed, exclaiming, "A Redead!". The instant the skeleton did so, the others rotated to face him. One of the Stalfos walked right up to Link and examined him. Several seconds later, it backed away. It then asked the disguised Link, "What are you doing here, dancer?"

Link held his tongue; Redeads were incapable of speech.

After a moment, the Stalfos turned to the troops and said, "If it's a spy, it's the smartest one I ever saw. That's definitely a Redead, but it still doesn't explain what it's doing away from the castle. We'll escort it in; chances are it's the closest thing to the enemy we'll find out here."

Surrounded by undead, Link decided that simply following orders would be the best way to survive.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana's Ancient Castle

* * *

Twenty-four hours of straight marching later, Link found himself at Ikana Castle. It was absolutely massive, with falls over fifteen metres high. Here, he saw evidence that the ridge was recent: there was a giant hole in the wall which appeared to have been formed by the ridge falling on top of it. The rubble from the wall allowed the ridge to be scaled at that point, so the patrol entered through there. They immediately reported that a rogue Redead had been found a day's march away. Unfortunately for Link, all Redeads were present and accounted for. Therefore, they had not found one of the King's insane dancers, they had found an enemy spy. However, it was obvious that the standard soldiers lacked the ability to penetrate Link's disguise and see his true nature. There were only three higher-calibre undead within the castle: the King of Ikana and his bodyguards.

Link was lead to the throne room to be interrogated by the King himself. Across the chamber lounging on an ornate chair was a large skeleton flanked by a pair of slightly less imposing bodyguards. The giant warrior stood and proclaimed, "I am Igos du Ikana, King of Ikana. Remove your mask and introduce yourself, that I might know to whom I speak."

Link removed Grobdork's mask. "I am Link, son of the Hero of Time," he replied, and then (blushing slightly) added, "and Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo."

The King was apparently angered by that statement. "You, the son of _him_, and the _Admiral-Queen_ as well?" he said, raising himself up to his full height of two and a half metres. He looked Link in the eye and said, "It would take great courage to lie to me once. To lie a second time would be madness. Look me in the eye and repeat what you just said."

Link stared straight into the burning eyes of the King, unfazed by that unearthly gaze. He said with more confidence than the first time, "I am Link, son of the Hero of Time and Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo."

The skeletal king returned to his chair. "You seem trustworthy. I am sorry to have doubted a fellow monarch. How fares your father, who stormed the Stone Tower alone when all the soldiers of Ikana failed?"

"He is missing, and hasn't been heard from in a decade."

"I see. If I may ask, what business brings you to Ikana, the kingdom of the dead?"

"I'm trying to reach all the Great Fairies of Termina. Only the Great Fairy of Ikana remains."

"That must be quite a story. I would be pleased if you would meet with me in the parlour in fifteen minutes. The throne room isn't appropriate for longer conversations."

Link agreed, and the audience with the King of Ikana was temporarily put on hold.

* * *

The meeting picked up again in the parlour, which evidently hadn't seen much use in the last several millennia. It had apparently been quite some time since a situation arose which warranted cleaning up. Regardless, King Igos was eager to hear of Link's adventures and his news of the world outside Ikana. Even though the news was bad, he was happy to learn of goings on in the lands of the living. Perhaps it reassured him the Ikana wasn't the only country with problems. Regardless, after a general synopsis of the whole adventure, the King wished to hear more about Grobdork's mask. Link gave a more detailed account of the story in question.

"That is why my troops thought you were a Redead." the King of Ikana said. "While wearing a mask such as that, the mask of an angry ghost put to rest, it would be difficult for lesser spirits to determine that you were not among the living dead."

"Yes, it fooled those Gibdos and Redeads at the music box house too." Link replied.

"What Redeads at the music box house? All of my dancers are here. If one was missing, you would never have been found out." said the King.

"That's odd. There were definitely Redeads there…"

Igos du Ikana was already out of his chair. He walked to the door, where his two bodyguards waited. "Sound a general alert and send a company to investigate the music box house, immediately! As of less than thirty-six hours ago, spies were spotted there!"

* * *

_Comment: Yay, a random obstacle thrown in as a delaying tactic. Actually, I have a better explanation for the ridge in the next chapter. So far, I'm liking these re-written chapters better than the originals. My only complaint is that I don't like the end of this chapter as much as the original version.  
_


	45. Chp 44: History

_I have recovered the buffer! Well, parts of it. It's a not quite back up to five chapters due to my re-writing. The chapters have now had slight edits made in order to reflect the changes to the ones I've released. That said, I much prefered my re-written chapters until I reached this one. In my opinion, this is one of the better chapters, and it's just backstory!_

_As for the King's reaction, remember that the last time we saw him, his whole land was made even more cursed than it already had been by the evils inside the Stone Tower. Also, remember that he was portrayed not as an irredeamable (sp?) monster, but as a worthy and honourable foe. That, and he basically only has experiance with equally honourable opposition. Even the Garo, who kept to the shadows, would acknowledge the superiorety of those that defeated them. Think about it: if a giant skeletal warrior half again your height is staring at you with his burning eyes, are _you _going to lie to him? And if so, would you choose such a ridiculous statement as Link's?_

_Truth be told, I never really gave too much thought to a number of the monsters. The Stalkin are all either soldiers in the armies of Ikana, or imitations of them created by Evil Overlords. Poes are generic ghosts, typically though not always kept around through violent circumstances or sheer anger. The Redeads of Ikana are the remnants of the royal dancing troupe, and likely quite insane even before their entrance into undeath. The game itself states that the Garo are ninja sent by Ikana's enemies, and that the Gibdos of Ikana are the spirits of the greedy who sought the treasures of Ikana. As for the Wallmasters, Floormasters, and Bubbles, I have no idea._

* * *

**History**

_When they turn the pages of history when these days have passed long ago, will they read of us in sadness for the seeds that we let grow?_

_-Rush, _A Farewell to Kings

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Windwaker Title Redux

The King of Ikana, his orders issued, returned to his seat. He then addressed Link. "Our kingdom may well be at a critical moment in its history. I know that to have even gotten through your previous adventures, you must be a skilled swordsman. I, Igos du Ikana, request your services in the battles to come. However, before you make your decision, I will tell you of our peoples' past. We have plenty of time while my soldiers mobilize. Listen, and hear of our glory and our downfall."

He then began a long monologue on the history of Ikana.

* * *

"Long ago, before the first stones of the Clocktower were placed, the Ikana Kingdom began forming. Before that, there had been simple farmers scattered across the fertile plains of this vast valley. However, bandits and scavengers found the isolated farmers easy targets. In order to protect ourselves, the people of Ikana banded together to defend each other in times of need. Over time, our numbers grew. Enough food was grown that people could learn to do other things, such as work stone and metal. However, as we became more knowledgeable, so did other groups. As the warriors that attacked us became more and more skilled, it became clear that merely banding together would not be enough. We needed to find a better way to defend ourselves. Our masons proposed building a massive wall of stone, which no army could penetrate. It took time, but the wall was completed. For a time, we were safe.

As the generations passed, our enemies continued to gain in power. Merely hiding behind our walls was not enough; we needed skilled swordsmen to defend ourselves. Thus began the training of our knights. With such experienced warriors, we were able to not only hold our own against the enemy, we were able to settle the rest of the plateau, and later drive the aggressive groups out of the valley entirely. With our people once again scattered, though much more numerous, it was time to choose who would rule the entire nation. The knights held a tournament, and the champion was heralded as our King. He and his descendants would rule until the end of our kingdom.

More generations went by. The hostile nation which we had driven from our valley continued to attack. It became clear that the knights would not be enough to defend us forever. Therefore, we began training commoners into soldiers. It became clear that a while single soldier was far from effective, in coordinated groups they were highly useful. We continued to hold our valley for centuries.

Those were our glory days. The army of Ikana was undefeatable. The Kings ruled well and justly. The people thrived. It seemed as if nothing could ever tarnish our power and glory. Then, we made out first and biggest mistake: we believed ourselves to be invincible."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Link to the Past Dark World

* * *

"Our foes began to send spies over our walls. They were called Garo, and were very difficult to find. However, we did not think them a threat. We were the people of Ikana, the invincible kingdom of the east! Then, these Garo obtained explosives and blasted open the wall we had constructed across the eastern entrance to the valley. Our armies all but disbanded, we were hard pressed to defend ourselves.

It was during this bloody war that I grew up. It took nearly two decades to drive the massed forces of the enemy away, and my father passed away in the final months of the war. The battle had not been without losses, but I believed that the enemy had suffered the worst of it. We spent a year recuperating, and then I ordered an assault on the enemy, to kill them all so that such a war would never happen again. It was this that sealed our fate.

Our armies swept across their nation in an unstoppable torrent. We were better supplied than they were, which is why they had always attacked us. They simply didn't have anybody left who was capable of fighting. Realizing their inevitable doom, they decided to use their most dangerous weapon. They had decided that if they couldn't have Ikana, no one would. As we neared the last of their settlements, a lone masked figure approached the army. Our soldiers threw spears at it, which bounced harmlessly off its skin. It said with the voice of a cruel child, amplified to massive levels, "Let's play frozen tag. I'll be it". The masked one ran towards our army, undaunted by the projectiles fired at it. When it reached our men, everyone it touched turned to solid ice. Comprehending that this was no game, we ran. Many good men were lost that day, and in the days that followed. The masked one chased our armies all the way back to Ikana, announcing a new and highly literal game each time it caught up with us. Eventually, it reached Ikana Castle, flying over the walls with little effort. It entered the throne room, where I sat waiting.

"What do you want, masked one?" I asked when it stood at the center.

It then said to me, "Me? I just want to have fun. This man whose body I wear did want something else, though. What was it again? Oh yes, that was it. He said 'Let the land of Ikana dry up and shrivel. Let the people starve as we have starved. Let the very stones throw back what water they receive, from now until the end of eternity. Majora's Mask, here my wish and make it so!' I guess I should do that."

Then, it flew out a window and vanished. From that day forth, no rain fell in our kingdom. Over the next several months, our stocks became low and everyone began starving. It was clear that if something was not done soon, Ikana was done for."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana's Ancient Castle

* * *

"Majora's Mask did not simply leave us alone, either. It continued to plague our people with its deadly games. To this day I do not know whether it was deliberately malevolent or merely did not understand that it was hurting people. Regardless, one man was so obsessed with the survival of our kingdom, he followed in the footsteps of the Mask and hoped against hope that it could reveal a way to save us all. This man, Sharp, eventually caught up with the Mask. It was apparently amused by the fact that someone would think it could save everybody, and decided to spare him. It said, "I can't play heroes and villains until the bad guy shows up. I'll save you if he comes, though."

Now, the elder of the Composer Brothers wandered far to the east in search of the force that Majora's Mask called the bad guy. Whether or not he found this entity is unknown, but he returned alone and said that he had found a way to help us. At this point, many had died of the famine and it was doubtful that anyone would survive the next two weeks. He met with his younger brother Flat in order to enlist his help. However, Flat was not fooled. As soon as he saw what his brother was working on, he refused to have any part in it. Through means unknown, the elder Composer Brother sealed his beloved sibling into a grave and continued on his own.

A week passed, and many more died. Sharp emerged from the cave in which he had been working and ordered that all surviving musician follow him. He led them to a vast cave, the perfect orchestra hall for the foul song he had them play. It echoed through the entirety of our kingdom, and I can only surmise one source. The Composer Brothers had always been able to hear the inherent music of all things in life: this was the sound of having one's soul ripped from one's body not all at once, but slowly, in tiny shreds. The deathly dirge, played in perfect yet unholy harmony by a full orchestra and amplified by a cavern that had never seen the light of day, was enough to kill the living and wake the dead. The souls of the people of Ikana had been sealed into the vast stone of jet from which Sharp conducted his symphony of death, and we shall never rest so long as they are captive there. One day, we may find a way to break the curse on our lands and return to the living. Until then, every one of us is a soldier, waiting for the day when we will again sound our war cry for the glory of Ikana."

* * *

He paused. "That was just the first time the Mask showed up in person. It has done so three times. On the second time, the doors of the Stone Tower were opened and the evil within, sealed since before the formation of our Kingdom, was released. Majora's Mask battled with the Giant of Ikana and defeated him, entrusting the captive to the dark things within the Stone Tower. There he lay until your father killed the ancient darkness of the temple."

He paused again. "However, that was not the worst that has befallen us. That ridge which is not marked on your father's maps was in a way created by Majora's Mask. It is the corpse of the Giant of the East, his soul stolen by the Mask and his remains entombed in massive amounts of earth. I can only assume that the same has been done to the other three guardians of this realm. Given the danger the world is in, I conclude with this question: knowing of our history, will you, Link, son of the Hero of Time and Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo, aid us in our battle against Majora's Mask?"

Despite being somewhat stunned at hearing that the giants were _dead_, Link managed to reply with, "Yes. Tell me where I must go, and will begin heading there. But first, I need to go to the Great Fairy's Fountain. Not only was that my reason for coming here to begin with, but I think my companion Mythisper will be-"

One of the bodyguards entered the parlour and said, "Your Majesty! A number of fairies are attacking!"

"Excuse me, your Highness." Link said before running out the door and to the nearest exit.

When he got outside, he yelled, "Mythisper! Stop this! I'm all right, and the Stalkin mean no harm. It was an honest mistake!"

Mythisper dive bombed him and replied, "Too bad. I was having fun with this." She then said to the other fairies which had followed her, "He's fine. The assault is called off. Just come in here."

"Link, give me the Orb." Mythisper commanded.

"Ok." Link answered, taking it out of the D-bag and handing it to her. She struggled with it and managed to reach Link's shoulder, where she balanced it against his head. Link then turned to the King and said, "I'll meet up with your troops at the music box house."

"Everybody, grab hold!" she said before beginning to sing the warping song. The other fairies grabbed Link, and they were all engulfed by the tiny wings that would warp them to the Great Fairy of Ikana Canyon.

* * *

_Comment: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. As I mentioned somewhere on deviantART, Ikana is a blank slate. There is practically no information on the place, leaving it open to fanfic writters such as myself to fill in the massive gap. I was going to say something else, but I forgot what, so I'll just end my comment here..._


	46. Chp 45: Mission

_I have managed to get the buffer back in order. Everything will likely proceed as normal from now until the end. Thank you all so much for your continued reviews and support!_

* * *

**Mission**

_Your mission, should you choose to accept it…_

_-The inevitable tape, _Mission: Impossible TV Show

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

The fairies who had just tried to save Link when he didn't need saving returned to the fountain as he poured a few drops of the magic water into it. In their place, the Great Fairy of Ikana Valley appeared.

"Greetings, Link. I am glad to see you are unharmed."

"Yeah, though I didn't need rescuing." he replied.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me about it?" she suggested.

Link proceeded to do so, finishing with hfis agreement to aid Ikana and Mythisper's subsequent attack on the castle. He noted that he should probably meet up with the soldiers heading for the music box house.

"Then take with you my two gifts," she said, "the spells of Air, and an improvement on your shield."

The orbs shot out as usual, and Link pulled his shield out of the D-bag. As he watched, the simple shield of iron was replaced by a much more impressive one. The edges slowly changed silver, and the inside became highly polished gold. Some form of shimmering glaze coated it, and it obviously reflected light quite well. He immediately recognized it as some form of Mirror Shield, like the two his father had used on his adventures. He thanked the Great Fairy, and set out to rendezvous with the soldiers of the Ikana Kingdom.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Ikana Valley Soundscape

* * *

Fortunately, the resting place of the Eastern Giant was much less steep on this side. Link was able to reach the top without too much difficulty. He used his magic wand to soften the ground near the top, and immediately stuck the end of the Magna-Grapple into the resulting sand. After it hardened, he petrified a chunk of the dirt and climbed down on the rather well supported rope. He then recalled the Magna-Grapple to the D-Bag. He put Grobdork's mask over his face and began walking toward the music box house.

When Link and Mythisper arrived at the music box house, they found that the Redeads were gone, though the Gibdos still haunted the place. Taking a risk and hoping that Mythisper could bail him out if needed, he approached the undead creatures. They did not attack, and instead simply continued to pace around the outside of the building. Link asked one of them, "Where did the Redeads go?"

It replied, "Wood-faced dancers walk away in all directions. Are they your friends?"

"Sort of."

"Hope you find them. We wait for our friends inside."

He walked to the streambed to wait for his skeletal allies. "It's so sad," he said to Mythisper, "Those poor souls have been waiting for almost twenty years, and the people they're waiting for aren't even there."

"You think that's sad?" she replied, "Imagine the soldiers of Ikana. They've been waiting thousands of years for a hero to save them, when they could probably have done it themselves by now."

Link agreed and sat down to wait.

* * *

They didn't have to wait for long. Do to their ability to travel twenty four hours a day without fatigue, over one hundred Stalchildren reached the music box house in half the time it would have taken Link to reach it from the same start point. Also accompanying them were a number of Stalfos and Blue Bubbles. One of the King's personal bodyguards was also there, and he approached Link.

"Strike Force Leader Link, I have been ordered to brief you on the situation at hand. Note that the entirety of the meeting to follow is classified, and that revealing it in whole or part will have serious consequences. Do you swear to never reveal the details of this meeting until given express permission by the King?"

"Yes, uh, sir." Link answered.

The bony warrior laughed. "You don't have to say 'sir' to me, kid. Just wait a moment while the mobile briefing room is set up."

* * *

A number of Stalchildren were busying themselves setting up some form of tent. When they finished, Link was lead inside. There was already a pair of chairs inside. The bodyguard sat in one, and motioned for Link to sit in the other. Mythisper sat on Link's shoulder.

"I will once again remind you that whatever is said here will never leave these walls without the King's permission. Don't worry about being overheard; no sound can leave this tent."

"Ok, so what exactly is happening then?" asked Link.

"We have reason to believe that a number of enemy spies have escaped the notice of our patrols and penetrated to the interior of the Kingdom. A full company has been deployed to the area where the spies were last spotted. Four platoons will continue to scour the area for any trace of them. The fifth has been ordered to go to the cavern of the Great Seal and ensure that all defences are in working order. However, we do not anticipate that this will be easy. Should all go well, we will be gone in an hour, but if the enemy has found the Great Seal, we will be forced to destroy them and alert the rest of the army. This is your mission: to lead the Strike Force to the Great Seal and secure the entirety of the defensive complex around it."

He paused for a moment before asking, "Are you aware of the importance of the mission?"

"I believe so, but I wouldn't mind if you would clarify." replied Link.

"The Great Seal is the most classified object within the Ikana Kingdom. It is only do to my position as a ranking military official that I know of it at all. It is a massive pillar of jet, from which Sharp conducted the orchestra in his song of death. The souls of our entire Kingdom are housed within that rock. So long as it remains intact, we can never be truly killed. True, our bodies can be temporarily destroyed, but we will regenerate in about a week. If the Great Seal is destroyed, we will _no longer regenerate_, and may _die instantly_. In all honesty, if the enemy has found the Great Seal, you may be our only hope."

"Oh. I guess we should get moving then."

"That might be a good idea."

They went outside, where the undead commander order that they move out immediately.

* * *

_Comment: Sorry that this chapter is bassically filler, but I needed to put something in to stop the Act from ending too early. At least it shows of some creative thinking with the magic wand._


	47. Chp 46: Cave's Entrance

_Alright, the Monday update is right on schedule. That's also about all I have to say here._

_Oh yeah, I was asked about whether Link would destroy the Great Seal and it would end up returning the people of Ikana to the living. Well, I was kind of thinking it might be more like a lich's soul jar (which it definitely doesn't want smashed), but you never know. Of course, its best not to play with things like that if you don't know what they do. If something either is or is not keeping one alive, one probably wouldn't take it away in hopes that it was the latter._

* * *

**Cave's Entrance**

_There are places in this world where not even the dead dare step foot._

The entrance to the resting place of the Great Seal was about twenty-four hours travel "upstream" from the music box house. It was in fact concealed in the very cavern that the ghost of Sharp had haunted for thousands of years. The King's bodyguard ordered the Stalchildren to dig in the center of the dried out spring, and they soon unearthed a passage. The strike force entered, ready for anything.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

* * *

Long ago, this cave complex had been completely and entirely submerged, save for the entrance. From the entrance radiated water to all the land of Ikana, driven from the earth by some unknown force. With the water from this mighty artesian well, the majority of Ikana's crops were grown. Sure, rain was welcomed in all parts of the canyon, but should the rains not come, this spring would be an inexhaustible source of water. In times of drought, it was this river which kept the people of Ikana from starvation or dehydration. However, on the day that Majora's Mask cursed the Ikana Kingdom, the flow began to decrease. It started slowly, but after a couple weeks there was no longer enough water for both the crops and the people. The result of this lack of water was the destruction of Ikana.

Now, the vast caverns act as the first line of defence against those who would dare to destroy the Great Seal. Their twisting passages confuse invaders, while their manifold dangers slowly kill those who wander in them. After the creation of the Great Seal, a secret team of engineers was tasked with devising the most devilish of traps to obliterate all invaders. Those traps may still be in working order, along with the immortal golems tasked with the destruction of all intruders; also, who knows if the dark energies of Majora's Mask have caused unforeseen foes to spring up in the absence of the people of Ikana?

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Stone Tower Temple

* * *

The corridors of natural stone were quite narrow, forcing the group to travel single file. As Link was the leader of the strike force, he and Mythisper traveled in front. After a time, they came to a significantly wider chunk of passage, practically a room. As they began to enter, Link thought he saw something move in Mythisper's pale green glow. He held up his hand and called a momentary halt.

"What is it, sir?" the Stalchild behind him asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw a shadow move. Stay here for a moment, and follow if you see anything or I tell you tell." he answered before moving forward into the room.

Without warning, a circle of fire ringed the chamber, through which the Stalchildren could not advance and Link could not walk without turning into the Tin Soldier. He leapt to the side as a black-robed figure wielding a pair of katana rose out of the stone and attacked.

The robed monster proceeded to charge at Link, who tried to block with his shield. The creature bounced off, but he was knocked into the fire and burned. It came at him again. This time, he rolled to the side, simultaneously dodging the attack and putting out the flames on is back. Before the thing could regain its footing, he hacked at it with the Sword of Storms. The blade passed right through with practically no resistance, slicing the robes but obviously not anything within them. Link's foe came at him a third time, and he simply jumped to the side and retaliated with a vertical strike into its back. After its fourth attempt, it stopped and the wall of fire vanished. It stood straight up and began to speak.

"R-regrettable..." it said as it started to keel over, "Although my rival, you were spectacular. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom. Belief or disbelief rests with you." it said.

"Go on." prompted Link.

"We have found the most sacred of Ikana's treasures. The message has been sent, and those forces which are not already here are gathering. You must hurry if you would save our ancient foes."

It stopped speaking for a moment, and its robes rustled. A loud hiss like a burning fuse issued forth from within it. Link began to back away as it said, "To die without leaving a corpse… that is the way of us Garo."

Link ran as the explosive within the Garo went off. He ducked behind his shield just in time to deflect the worst of the blast. The soldier behind him had fled the instant it began speaking, and were unharmed. The cave had suffered much worse than its occupants. In fact, the way into the rest of the cave complex had been blocked.

"Can you send a message to the rest of the army?" Link asked a Stalchild.

The undead soldier answered, "Yes sir! What is the message, sir?"

"Say that we fought a Garo in the entrance. It claimed that the enemy has found the Great Seal and has forces within the complex. The entrance is now covered in rubble."

"At once, sir!" the warrior said. The message was passed to the end of the line, and a Blue Bubble took flight.

"Now, to find a way in." Link said.

"Permission to make a suggestion, sir?" the King's bodyguard asked.

"Go ahead. You have far more experience at this stuff than me." he replied.

"We have the equipment necessary to begin digging out the entrance, and will likely have reinforcements soon."

"Excellent idea! I just need to quickly inspect the rubble first." Link said.

Link proceeded to do just that, and found a small hole at one corner. It wasn't much, but he could probably fit through as the Tin Soldier. He turned back to the bodyguard.

"I am going to enter the complex alone. I am putting you in charge until my return. I want that tunnel dug out by the time reinforcements arrive. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. We'll get right on it." the skeletal swordsman said. He turned to the rest of the unit and announced, "Strike Force Leader Link has put me in temporary command! He will go ahead and thin out the enemy lines! We are to begin excavating a path into Death's Caverns as soon as he is clear of the entrance! Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" replied the soldiers.

Link shifted into Tin Soldier form and crawled through the gap. It was just him and Mythisper again, but that wasn't exactly unusual. Before long, he had entered the caverns in which the fate of Ikana had been decided in the past, and where it would apparently be decided again.

* * *

_Comment: Yeah, I know that only the Garo Master exploded and the others just burst into flames like regular enemies, but I thought this would be cooler. Also, it provides a slightly more believable "broken bridge" scenario than most Legend of Zelda games (the blast collapsed the tunnel VS. a freak earthquake wrecks the bridge)._

_I just remembered what I was going to say at the bottom of Chapter 44! The original Word document is available for download on my deviantART page, along with several recording of my brother reading paragraphs aloud in his cheesy Igus du Ikana voice._


	48. Chp 47: Death's Caverns

_Hey, where did everybody go? Oh well, this is summer and people are on vacation. I guess I can forgive you all this time (mumbles something about next time and a shark pool)._

_For the first time since I started to release this fanfiction, I have not managed to get a chapter done within a week. There are several causes for this. I've recently gotten ahold of a copy of Photoshop and have been fooling around with it. I keep getting all these awesome thoughts for the final battle and for the start of the sequel, but I can't seem to think of anything to get to them. However, the thing that has had the most impact would have to be Fanal Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. It's a miracle I managed to pry my DS off of my own hands long enought to type this!_

_Finally, a very important announcement: THANK YOU ALL FOR ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!_

* * *

**Death's Caverns**

_The bottomless pit / Devoid of __colour__ and life / Dark, never-ending / Drawing all light within it / Deep down into black abyss._

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Stone Tower Temple

This cavern complex was obviously natural. Unlike the Ancient Hall, there was nothing at a right angle. Instead, cold grey stone formed soft, organic curves and rounded caves. Every now and then, a passage carved by the Stalkin would branch off, invariably leading to a deadly trap. Augmenting the destructive traps were the Armos and Beamos left by the secret team of Ikanese engineers, as well as the natural dangers of the cavern such as cliffs. A number of scavengers such as Chuchus had also taken up residence, feeding of fungi which grew on the walls. However, Link and Mythisper encountered some foes whose presence could not be explained so easily. The place was absolutely swarming with Keese, Black Boes, and Skulltulas.

It seemed that the engineers of Ikana certainly knew what they were doing when they tried to make the area impassable. They had created a number of artificial cliffs which Link was unable to climb. Many places held eyes in the walls which would emit laser beams if they saw anyone. Though the Mirror Shield let Link bypass some of them, there was an entire hallway full which he could not possible avoid with the shield alone. At one point, he even encountered an eternally rolling boulder, far too large and fast to think about simply blocking or dodging. Even in his Wolfos form he would be squished.

Despite the constant setbacks, he was able to make some progress. Through use of the Magna-Grapple, he was able to pull a metal block down from off a ledge and climb up to it. He used the Magic Wand to cause a gust of wind that spun a fan, thereby opening a gate. There was one room which consisted of a bottomless pit, a chandelier, and a number of torches at the edges. To conserve magic Powder, Link shifted into Gerudo form and tossed the Magna-Grapple to the chandelier. Magically igniting the end of her wand, she swung around the room and lit all the torches, using only a fraction of the powder she would have otherwise. This caused a key to drop from the ceiling, which Link used to open a door on the other side of the complex. The key then disintegrated, as it had been enchanted to.

All in all, Link needed everything he had and then some in order to get through this place. At one point, he even had to blast a hole in a wall, create water with the Magic Wand, freeze it, push a block over the frozen water, melt the ice, and cast a lightning spell, all just to hit a single switch. The switch in question was just a part of larger puzzle, activating some sort of energy pump he couldn't use for anything yet. He turned into the Tin Soldier and slipped through a small hole in another wall, where he was confronted by a Wizrobe. However, the mighty magic user was no match for Link's fire immunity, and the tiny clockwork warrior soon destroyed it. The door to the next room opened, and Link stepped inside.

This room was very odd in comparison to the others. Instead of dull grey stone, the walls were covered with shiny silver mirrors. There was a straight hole melted through the ceiling, through which a shaft of light entered the room. A single sun symbol could be seen on the wall, practically asleep. Link recognized it as a sun switch, which would activate as soon as sunlight was reflected on it. He stepped to the center of the beam of light and pulled out his Mirror Shield. The instant the light touched it, the sun woke up, smiled, and detached from the wall.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Middle Boss Battle

* * *

The floating sun whispered, "Who dares disturb my charging?" as a large blue and silver cloak drifted down from the ceiling. The cloak, wrapped around tightly to hide the lack of anything underneath, gave the rogue sun switch the appearance of a head floating over an invisible body. It turned its gaze downwards upon him.

"I see. You are the so-called hero who seeks to disrupt my master's plans. Using my power to destroy you shouldn't delay the destruction of Ikana for long. Prepare to learn that even the light… has a dark side."

The monster launched some form of beam from its eyes. Link dodged, and the beam proceeded to bounce off the mirrored walls of the chamber. The very edge of it caught Link's leg, causing severe burns on the small part it touched. The beam eventually dissipated, but the creature was ready to fire again. This time, Link held up the Mirror Shield and reflected the eye rays back at his attacker. The evil switch screamed and ceased fire, momentarily blinded by its own light. Link used the opportunity to slash at it. After several seconds, the monster recovered. It was unclear whether or not the beast had been injured.

Now, the creature opened up its cloak. A glowing ball of light appeared underneath the sun, slowly growing in strength. Link raised his shield again, and a massive beam issued forth from the monster. He just barely managed to keep entirely behind the Mirror Shield. When the blast stopped, he looked up. His opponent had somehow managed to avoid the reflected attack, though there was now another hole in the ceiling. Link didn't want to dwell on the prospect of surviving such an attack. The creature fired again, but this time, Link was ready for it. He jumped sideways, partly out of the beam's path. He also raised his shield, deflecting part of the beam sideways into the mirrored walls. From there, the laser bounced twice and struck the back of the monster's "head". It roared in pain, and Link again charged it with the Sword of Storms.

However, the beast wasn't dead yet. It appeared to start charging the massive beam again, but instead released a small energy blast much faster than Link had anticipated. It caught Link full in the face, burning and blinding him. He felt several other small burst strike him, though they were obviously smaller and less powerful. After a moment, his vision cleared. He saw another energy burst flying towards him, and brought the Mirror Shield up to block. Unlike the other attacks, this one dissipated harmlessly upon impact. The monster kept up the assault, and Link kept blocking. Eventually, he remembered a monster from his father's journals named Phantom Ganon.

On his foe's next attack, he lashed out with his sword. The ball of light was reflected back towards the evil switch, which swung its cape at the sphere. The energy attack was again flying towards Link, faster this time. The two kept up their rally for some time before the monster was eventually struck. Link immediately leaped into the air and brought the Sword of Storms down upon the floating sun in an overhead strike. It was cleaved clean in two, and it burst into blue flame, leaving nothing except for its cloak. Link picked the cloak up and left the room.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Stone Tower Temple

* * *

The exact purpose of the cloak was a mystery. Mythisper assured him that it was powerful magic; and indeed, he could himself sense some power in it. The problem was that he couldn't seem to tap into most of it. He knew it was there, but he couldn't use it. Regardless, he decided to try and determine the nature of the power he could use. He tried jumping up and down. Nothing happened. He tried completely covering himself with it. Again, nothing happened. He even tried chucking it across the room, to no avail. Then he remembered something the evil sun switch had done with it.

"Mythisper, I want you to launch a very slow energy attack at me, preferably something that won't do too much damage if I get hit." he said.

"OK then, though I don't see how that will help." she replied before shooting him with a small, slow fireball.

Link swung the cloak at it, and watched as it suddenly reversed direction. Apparently, he could deflect magical attacks, and if it worked on objects, he could probably get past the rolling boulder. He tried shifting into Tin Soldier form to see if there would be any changes. Link could tell that the magic it could access had changed. More trial and error revealed that in Tin Soldier form, Link could turn invisible. That would get him past the hall of lasers. Next, Link became a Wolfos. Yet more fiddling revealed that while wearing the cloak, the recovery time on his attacks was greatly reduced. That would make the Wolfos form much more viable in combat. A shift into Gerudo and some jumping up and down revealed that it could also grant the ability to jump really high. Gerudo Link could also hover with the cloak. After returning to human form, Link checked his magic powder bag. As expected, some had been used up. He would have to be careful how he used this. Regardless, it was time to head deeper into the dungeon. With this Cloak of Power, he could reach the Great Seal of Ikana.

* * *

_Comment: I always thought that the sun switches looked evil once they were activated. Therefore, I combined one of them with the item I wanted to give Link and created a monster whose appearance is similar to that of a character from a certain anime (cookie for reference). Also, using an evil light-activated switch with laser eye-beams gave Link a use for his shiny new Mirror Shield._


	49. Chp 48: Dracolich

_Ok, I might have been a little unclear when I offered the cookie. To the best of my knowledge, the character in question does not, in fact, posses laser eye-beams or any other ability the evil sun switch had. The mini-boss merely resembles the guy. Also, I haven't seen this particular anime in a while, meaning it is definitively not one that crossed the ocean in the last year or three. Everybody has until the next update to guess again!_

* * *

Skeletal Reptilian Spellcaster

**Dracolich**

_We spoke our fears to the captain, and asked what his son could know, for we would never have marched so far to be food for a crow._

_-Sting and The Police, _Something the Boy Said

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Stone Tower Temple

After discovering the Cloak of Power, it didn't take long for Link to reach the chamber of the Great Seal. True, he had to track down, repair, and turn on the energy pumps that powered the gate so that he could open the chamber, but that hadn't been particularly hard after everything else. The chamber was exactly as it had been described to him: a massive cavern with a pillar of jet in the center. Closer inspection revealed that the pillar had a number of arcane markings around the top and bottom, and a single inscription of ordinary writing. The writing said "Pro Palma of Ikana", which Mythisper informed him was Ikana's motto, translating as "For the Glory of Ikana". After ensuring that the place was empty, Link resealed the door and went to rendezvous with the rest of the Strike Force.

When he arrived, he found that they had (rather conveniently) just finished digging, and that the other four platoons had arrived. Unfortunately, the patrolling platoons had spotted a large enemy force heading their way. They would be there in a scant half and hour, leaving very little time to organize a proper defence. With the help of the King's bodyguard, Link positioned his force of one hundred Stalchildren, ten Stalfos, and nineteen Blue Bubbles. It wasn't long before the battle began.

The enemy arrived right on schedule, all ten thousand of them. Truth be told, ten thousand was a bit of an exaggeration, but that's what it seemed like at the time. There were Boes, Bombchu, Dragonflies, Dodongos, Keese, and Like-Likes. They poured into the tunnels in what appeared to be infinite numbers. However, they were all weaklings. With the exception of the Dodongos and Like-Likes, all of them could easily be dispatched in a single hit. A number of their men were defeated, but it seemed that the battle would be won. Though they were greatly outnumbered, the soldiers of Ikana had fought well, and from the most advantageous of positions. However, when the enemy fled, they felt the shaking.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Dinosaur Boss Battle Redux

* * *

Link had stationed himself and a pair of the Stalfos beside the door to the Great Seal. He could hear something from inside the chamber. As soon as the enemy left, he ordered the door opened. The third pump was activated just time for Link and the Stalfos to enter and see what was causing the shaking: a massive skeletal dragon who had just finished tunnelling through the roof above the Great Seal.

The dragon was as surprised to see them as they were to see it. Apparently, the attacking force had been a diversion so that the draconic corpse could enter the chamber undetected. However, it quickly recovered and grabbed the two Stalfos in its forepaws. Before anyone else could react, it flew through the hole in the roof. Several seconds later, a pair of skeletons were transformed into dust from the force of their fall onto the Great Seal. The dragon then re-entered the room with significantly more grace than Link's comrades.

* * *

Link charged at the beast. It swung its tail in a wide arc and sent him flying into a wall. Link shifted into Gerudo from and tried again. This time, she used the Cloak of Power to jump over its tail. While still airborne, she brought out the Meteor Maul and gave the dragon a whack upside the head. The dracolich shook its head and proceeded to lash out with its deadly claws. Link retreated away from it, and it ceased. However, it wasn't interested in letting her go. It moved its claws and chanted, and a large number of ice shards appeared which immediately launched themselves at Link. Fortunately, they were all deflected when Link quickly shifted into Wolfos form and blocked.

It was evident that the battle was just getting started. Link again transformed into a Gerudo and rushed at the beast. However, instead of defending with its tail, the monster brought its deadly teeth into play. The dangerously sharp jaws of the dragon clasped around her, and would have bitten her in half were it not for a quick change into Tin Soldier form. As soon as it hit the ground, Link tossed magic powder at the monster with its trebuchet. The dragon's head burst into flames, which it proceeded to ignore. Evidently, fire was not the best tactic to use against it. Link slipped to Cloak of Power over itself and ran before the beast could retaliate.

As soon as Link removed the Cloak, the skeleton attacked with a jet of flame, which the mechanical warrior proceeded to ignore. Link then shifted into Gerudo form and charged again. This time, she carefully watched both the head and the tail. As soon as she saw the head begin to move, she returned to human form and swung the Meteor Maul horizontally. The beast was struck right across the jaw, and its head tilted from the impact. Link drew the Sword of Storms and began slashing at it. The sword didn't do much. After a moment, the monster flicked him aside and retreated to straighten out its head. When it had done so, it curled up and made a sound as if it were throwing up. Suddenly, it stood and (for lack of a better term) spat a large amount of glowing blue-black gunk at Link.

Whatever the stuff was made out of, it was heavy and sticky; and like the flame of a Blue Bubble, it was able to make Link forget how to use his weapons. The weight of the stuff made movement slow, and the dragon was well aware of that fact. Just as Link cleared the puddle, large amounts of the stuff still inhibiting his movement, the skeleton went on the offensive. It rushed toward Link, who was quickly shredded half to death by its sharp talons. That would have been the end right there, if not for Mythisper.

The fairy had been biding her time, waiting for the right moment to strike with her own magic. With the dragon distracted and Link's life in danger, now was the time. She struck a number of key joints with ice blasts, momentarily freezing the dragon into place. As soon as it recovered, she transformed the ground at its feet into acid. The beast turned to face her, and began trying to swat her out of the air. She continued to dance about it, striking it with the occasional projectile to keep it focused on her. However, she knew she couldn't keep it up forever. She only hoped that Link would be able to think of something in time to save both of them. For several minutes, the fairy managed to keep just out of the monster's reach. Unfortunately, her constant magic use was taking its toll; when the dragon spat at her, she was unable to dodge and ended up plastered to a wall. With the distracting fairy taken care of, the skeletal dragon turned back toward Link.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Windmill Hut

* * *

The dragon was much surprised to find that Link wasn't where it had left him. Instead, taking advantage of the adhesive properties of the gunk which covered him, Link had scaled the Great Seal and was now beginning to sing. With the Lifesong Orb in his hands, the power of the Song of Storms was invoked, bringing down rain to wash away both the dragon's slime and the curse which accompanied it. As long as Link remained atop the pillar of jet, the dracolich could not deprive him of his weapons. As long as Link had access to the Meteor Maul, the dragon would not approach Link. It had become a standstill.

Eventually the dragon tired of waiting. It tried to kill Link with a ball of energy launched from its mouth. Link easily deflected it with the Cloak of Power. For a time, the monster continued to attack Link with projectiles, which were always either reflected or blocked. Soon, it gave up and decided to wait for an opening.

Link whipped out his magic wand and pointed it at the dragon. He fired a burst of lightning at the monster. Though bones were blackened, it retaliated by exhaling some form of gas. Link countered by sending a gust of wind from the wand tip, which blew the gas back towards the dragon. Next, Link fired a beam of powerful sound waves with the sound of a thunderclap. The spell continued to echo throughout the chamber, and made his bones ache. However, that was nothing in comparison to the effects it had on the dragon. Its skeleton began to crack in numerous places. In a last-ditch attempt to accomplish its mission, the beast flung itself at the Great Seal. Link jumped down and struck it with the Meteor Maul. The monster's skull was shattered and it was driven to the ground, but in continued to writhe. Link swung his hammer again and again, and eventually the beast stopped moving. The battle was over.

* * *

_Comment: Ok, I probably should have described the dracolich a bit better, as different people have different ideas has to what a dragon looks like. Imagine a western-type dragon of significant size. Now strip away all the flesh and give it glowing eye sockets if you want. Then watch as it chucks spell at you and you die._

_Also, Link got to use all three of his Air spells here. In addition, there is now only one chapter before the final Act begins. That's right, Lifesong Orb is winding down, and the overarching plans of the villains will soon be revealed! But not too much of them, I still need _some _mysteries to explain in the sequel..._


	50. Chp 49: Pawns

_And the cookie goes to... "idontfellikelogingin" for his/her guess of Gali from Monster Rancher. Also, I have been asked just what an Internet cookie is. Hmm... how to explain it. Basically, it seems to be a standard award for guessing pointless message boar questions. It has no material value, though some people keep a "cookie jar" in thier signitures stating the number of cookies they have. Basically, cookies exist so that people feel like they actually recieved a reward for some random piece of trivia._

_Also, adam148, when I said Boes I meant Boes. However, I wasn't particularly clear on whether they were attacked by ghosts or little spheres of darkness, so I can see how someone could think it was a typo. Thank you for caring enough to try and correct my mistakes!_

* * *

**Pawns**

_The pawns are the soul of chess._

_-Philidor_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LoZ Title Theme

After removing Mythisper from the wall, a torn and bloody Link hobbled out of the chamber of the Great Seal. When he exited the cave complex, he found the soldiers of Ikana waiting. Apparently, the enemy had attacked again during Link's battle with the dracolich, and everyone had been forced to protect the entrance. However, the enemy had now fled, the majority of their forces destroyed by the valiant warriors of Ikana. Link was saluted by the remaining fifty or so skeletons, and then packed onto a stretcher and carried off. He protested that he could walk, but they wouldn't let him. Two days later, Link and Mythisper found themselves outside the gates of Ikana Castle. They were just in time to witness a spectacular sight. The massive gates of Ikana, kept shut for thousands of years, opened fully and the armies of Ikana poured forth. Legions of Stalchildren marched in perfect file. Numerous regimental flags were flown, along with the flag of the King of Ikana himself. There were even a number of siege engines taking up the rear. The dead were marching for Romani Ranch to join in the siege of Clocktown.

* * *

After seeing that once-in-a-lifetime spectacle, Link insisted that he be allowed to warp out. He soon arrived at the Fairy's Fountain near the ranch, where his wounds were promptly healed. When he emerged, he saw that the farm was bustling with activity. A large contingent of Gerudo warriors, led by Nadia, had arrived. With them were a number of Zoras, who had apparently been more than compensated for their losses during the Rakshasa's reign. In addition, Link saw a significant number of Wolfos, who had been rallied by Gambar. The survivors of Clocktown were currently engaged in a variety of training drills, and Randolf's students were having a fireball slinging contest. There were even a small number of Deku Scrubs. As soon as the Stalkin arrived, it would be time to begin the assault.

* * *

Once again, Majora's Mask found itself the bearer of bad news. It opened its end of the portal, where the Lord of Chaos sat waiting. It bowed, and then said, "My Lord, the bungling idiots that serve as my evil minions have once again managed to let the boy escape. The entire army sent to destroy Ikana fell, and the dracolich with it."

The Lord seamed enraged. "How is it that you mess up every order I give you?"

The Mask had had enough of the abusive comments of its master. "_Me? _I have yet to fail at anything! The imbeciles that serve me cannot function without constant direction, and _you_ have forbidden me from _ever_ doing anything myself!"

"… I see. However, it is too late to do anything about it. Pull absolutely everything you have back to Clocktown. If you run everything correctly, the armies coming to attack you will be crushed. Once that has been accomplished, I give you free reign of Termina. So long as you bring me the Orb, you shall have your freedom. That will be all."

The portal closed. After moving some pieces on the Monopoly board he used to keep track of his plans, the Lord of Chaos sat down to contemplate the various pieces in his game.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Wind Waker Hyrule Castle

* * *

First and foremost was Majora's Mask. He remembered its creation some… ten million years ago, give or take a few centuries. The eras were really beginning to blur together after so long. Regardless, the Mask was born in an endless plain, about ten million years ago. This plain had once been the home of a number of nomadic societies and the various creatures that they ate. Now, there was only one thing living there, the beast Majora, which had once been the guardian of that plain. Ages before, the nomads had heard a story that whoever killed the guardian and took his armour would be granted his heart's desire. Word spread quickly, and many went to challenge the monster. For a time, warriors came from all over the world, and even other dimensions, in order to fight the former guardian. But Majora was no longer a guardian; he was now a mighty devourer of men.

Many years past, and eventually the warriors stopped coming. Thousands upon thousands of men had died fighting the beast, and no one believed that they could succeed any longer. However, though the ones who sought the magic of Majora were dead, their greed still lived on. It collected in the armour of that juggernaut, granting to it the power they had believed it possessed. The monster spent ages alone before another who had heard of the legend came.

However, he had not come for the armour, though he was confident that he could defeat the monster. No, this wandering warrior did not want the energy, he had come to seal it away. Knowing the power of the deaths of millions, he knew that to let such a thing continue to exist would be to invite disaster upon all the worlds. The lone traveler pointed out that being a devourer of men was pointless when there were no men left to devour, and convinced the monster to wish itself out of existence. When the beast was dead, the traveler carved from its armour a mask and within that mask sealed the desire of those who had died trying to possess it. He called it Majora's Mask, and cast it into the void lest it ever be used.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

Meanwhile, Majora's Mask contemplated its existence, right back to the time of its creation. It had but one memory before the emptiness of the void: A man held it and said, "There. The evil is sealed in this, Majora's Mask". Then, there was a falling sensation and darkness. It floated for a long time, a child cast aside by its parent. There was but one for it thing to do: find a way to get revenge on the Bad Guy. After a time, it realized that it was not helpless in the emptiness. Though it was a prisoner, the Mask could still gaze upon the world outside. It watched its creator, who had so unfairly thrown it away.

Majora's Mask watched as the Bad Guy started to live up to his name. True, for a long time, he had been nice. He caused a little bit of mischief every now and then, but he wasn't malevolent. But slowly, the man began to abuse his powers. He apparently found that chaos was more fun than order, and stopped solving peoples' problems. Instead, he began to create vast armies and attack any civilization he could reach. He swapped out his old steel armour for something made out of a blue alloy, and forged a sword in the shape of a double helix. For a long time after that he rampaged across the worlds, destroying everything in his path. Then, three golden women sent their own armies against him.

The battles were a standstill, and the Bad Guy challenged the golden girls to a duel. He went to their home in the sky and an epic engagement occurred. In the end, the three just barely managed to overpower their opponent. It seamed that they could not destroy him, so they instead sealed him into a mask which they placed within the Moon. The majority of the Bad Guy's power had been put into three objects scattered across the multiverse.

Majora's Mask was enraged. They had stolen its revenge! On the day when it was finally summoned from the void, it tried to get back at them by ruining their creations. However, the ones who had summoned it had taken precautions against such an event. So long as it was not worn, the Mask could not use any of its powers. The tribe that had bound it then used the residual energy given off by the Mask to power their curses. One day, they did put it on. Though it was forced to obey the wish of its wearer, it was relatively free to amuse itself in whatever fashion it pleased. For a time, all was fine. Then, the four Giants who protected Termina had banded together and sealed it away again.

When the foolish mask salesman had found it and the Skull Kid put it on, it again tried to destroy what it could. This time, it imprisoned the Giants within temples in their domains and tried to smash the moon into the planet. All would have gone well were it not for that boy who had come out of nowhere and released the Giants. However, the eventual defeat of Majora's Mask was entirely its own fault. It had stupidly believed itself invincible, and attempted to get revenge on both the hero and the Bad Guy by giving the hero the mask in which the Bad Guy was sealed.

This time, the Mask would not make the same mistake. Majora's Mask would deal with its problems one at a time, like it had with the Giants. Perhaps it would be able to take a page from its master's book and turn one of its foes against the other. Yes, that was the way to go. The Mask would find a way to sneak up on the Bad Guy, and use this new hero to strike back against him. Then, it could stab the hero in the back… or maybe just curse him a little more thoroughly. If that didn't work, then it would crush the hero and expand across Termina, adding the desires of all it killed to its already vast powers. Then, Majora's Mask would launch a full assault against its remaining foes. Yeesss, both of them would _pay_ for wrecking its fun.

* * *

The Lord of Chaos now thought of the young half-fey boy who currently held the Lifesong Orb. This one was an unwitting pawn of his, who did not even know he was a piece and not a player. The real purpose in using Majora's Mask was to manipulate the boy. If the Mask got its figurative hands on the Orb, then it would most certainly destroy it out of sheer hatred of being commanded. In fact, Majora's Mask would likely be planning to try and convince the boy to join forces against the one who currently controlled it. However, by acting through the Mask, the Lord of Chaos placed all blame squarely upon it. They would both fall victim to his trap, and he would be one artefact closer to godhood.

He ended his current line of thought with a maniacal laugh: "Heh…heh. Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!"

**End Act 5**

* * *

**Bonus Material**

Link again found himself in the meadow in which he and the author had engaged in combat. Across from him were three other beings: rampaging-poet's black cloaked form, a tanned girl approximately his age in seafaring garb, a large Goron, and what appeared to be a younger version of Clocktown's postmaster.

"Umm… what are we all doing here?" Link asked.

"I held a contest, and the winner requested that you fight one of these three. Actually, there was one other, but Lineback hasn't shown up yet. In the interest of making the fight interesting, I am pitting you against each of them in turn until you defeat them all or I run out of space the write. Your first opponent shall be the postmaster, as seen in Majora's Mask."

**Bonus Scene: Link vs. Three Opponents in a Row**

Everybody except Link and the postmaster vanished. The green-haired hero drew the Sword of Storms. The postmaster saluted and then vanished. Link heard a noise behind him. He turned, swinging his blade as he did so. The postmaster was just out of reach of the blade.

"How did you get behind me like that?" Link asked.

"I am authorized to teleport in order to prevent from falling behind schedule or to deliver priority mail!" replied the postmaster.

"Priority mail? What priority-" Too late, Link noticed the envelope stuck to his back. As he reached back to rip it off, it exploded. He was thrown to the ground.

"Ouch." He stood up, dusted himself off, and turned to see the postmaster filling out something on a package. Before Link could stop him, his writing was complete. The man vanished just as Link shifted into Wolfos form. Though he was unable to strike the postmaster, he did manage to swat aside the box before it hit him. He then proceeded to chase after the postmaster and prevent him from filling out the paperwork necessary to send more priority letter-bombs at Link.

However, try as he might, he just couldn't catch up with the guy. He was always just a little bit ahead. The chase lasted quite some time before Link returned to human form and pulled out his trebuchet. As he began launching his own explosives at the postmaster, he said, "Just slow down already! How are keeping ahead of me?"

The postmaster, after dodging a pair of bombs, answered, "As postmaster, I have the ability to arrive at any given point exactly one second before any who would try to intercept the mail."

"Well it's getting annoying!" Link proclaimed, swapping out the trebuchet for the magic wand. He tried to strike the man with small fireballs, but was unsuccessful. Then, he noticed something dangling out of the postmaster's pocket. He created a gust of wind which blew it away. He then dashed toward it, using more attacks with the magic wand to insure the postmaster couldn't get to it. Upon picking it up, he found that it was exactly what he thought: an envelope, already approved for express delivery and just missing an address to be delivered to. He began writing one as the postmaster attempted to finish writing his own.

Link finished his letter to "Majora's Mask, The Clocktower, Central Square, Clocktown" first. He presented it to the postmaster, who was obligated by his position to deliver it with all possible haste. As he did not return, Link could only assume that the plan had worked.

* * *

A voice from nowhere announced, "Your second opponent is Tetra, from The Wind Waker". Suddenly, the young girl appeared. She immediately drew a sabre from her belt and rushed at Link. Link surprised her by suddenly transforming into the Tin Soldier and swinging the Meteor Maul at her ankle the instant she came close. She tripped forward, but soon recovered and turned to face a foe who had grown several feet and turned female since she last saw it.

Link struck at Tetra with the Sword of Storms, which sparked when it was block by the other girl's blade. They continued to exchange attacks and parries for about a minute. Suddenly, Link back-flipped away and returned her parrying knife to the D-bag. When Tetra again charged at her, she retaliated with a handful of stun-bombs. She then disarmed the stunned pirate and held her sword to her throat.

When Tetra came to, however, she did not give up. With one smooth motion, she dropped to the ground and kicked Link's legs out. This resulted in a startled Link tripping directly on top of Tetra, who proceeded to pull hair and continue kicking. From there, the battle rapidly devolved into a frenzy of screeches, elbows, and clawing. However, this was soon ended. Link shifted into Wolfos form and continued with the clawing tactic. Tetra scrambled out from underneath, heavily wounded by the onslaught. She grabbed her sword from the ground where Link had dropped it, but he rushed her and she was soon dispatched.

* * *

The largish Goron appeared, and certainly looked like a Sage of Fire. He had apparently decided to weave himself a cloak of flames. He nodded at Link, and then curled up into a ball and began rolling towards her. As he did so, the flames intensified and spikes started to sprout from his back. Link returned to human form and swung the Cloak of Power to deflect him. The Goron reversed direction but was soon able to come around for another pass.

This time, the fire extended too far to simply deflect; Link would be burned before the Cloak was in reach of anything it could bounce back. Instead, Link dropped a bomb to the ground and transformed into the Tin Soldier. It did its best to hide beneath the Mirror Shield as Darunia ignited the bomb. The shockwave from the blast was sufficient to force him to stop rolling. However, he could still continue to use his mighty fists. Link scrambled to the side as powerful Goron punches struck the earth around him.

Thinking quickly, Link shifted into Wolfos form and raised his claws to block. The punches hurt a bit, but he wasn't crushed. Unfortunately, he would soon end up burnt to a cinder if he didn't go on the offensive quickly. He had to find something to do. Suddenly, the answer came to him.

Taking advantage of the interval between punches, Link returned to human form without warning and swung the Cloak of Power, causing Darunia to spin 180°. As quickly as he could, he pulled out the Meteor Maul and swung it down upon his foe's head. As the Goron turned to face him again, he backed up and used the magic wand. He first used a geyser of water to put out the Sage's flames, and then used the most powerful ice blast he could muster. He continued to use ice blasts for some time, and then walked away from the frozen Goron. This time, he had won.

* * *

_Comment: The story of the Mask's creation is basically ripped directly out of the manga, then dragged kicking and screaming into Lifesong Orb. Also, the reason Majora's Mask is evil has been explained: it was just abandoned by its "parent" right after being created from the hate, rage, and desire of millions of warriors! Also, the Lord of Chaos finds the whole chessboard thing a little cliche and instead plays Monopoly. Hey, at least the possibilities for a Monopoly game likely outnumber those for a chess game, and allow for more than two sides..._

_As for the powers of the postman, they are inspired by actual game mechanics. His ability to teleport comes from the way the video game Majora's Mask actually works. If you manage to delay the postman (or anybody else for that matter) by a significant amount, you can cause them to teleport to get back on schedule. The easiest way to do this is to pause and unpause repeatedly, causing time to advance while everything else stands still. As for his insane running speed... well he's got the same character model as the running man from OoT, who always beats you by one second because they never put in a reward for beating him. Also, the running man is wicked fast in OoT when he has the bunny hood, and the Twilight Princess mailman (who is based on the MM one) can easily outrun a horse. Besides, it was funny, and it's my story._

_The first chapter of the final Act is going up tommorow. Se you all then!_


	51. Chp 50: Flags

_The first chapter of the final Act is up! Hurrah!_

_Ok, there are a fair number of questions about previous chapters to answer. In my explanation, the creator of Majora's Mask used to be a good guy before falling to the dark side or whatever and becoming the Fierce Deity as he is seen in Majora's Mask. Actually, he was originally much more powerful: the Three Goddesses sealed away much of his power after they defeated him._

_XxascendedsaiyanxX has asked some questions about Link's abilities and hair colour. The green hair thing came from the fact that when you mix yellow and blue, you get green. I'm aware that this usually isn't how hair colour is passed on genetically in real life, but it does happen with flowers, so close enough... Also, his hair does not have a blond tint to it. It is basiacally the same colour as his tunic. However, it does turn orange in Gerudo form and only the tip of his fur in Wolfos form is green (the rest being grey). Finally, the only reason Tin Soldier and Wolfos masks could be used to "trick" Link's powers into activating was because they were (for him at least) transformation masks to begin with. It's possible that he might be able to "learn" other forms by finding more transformation masks, but non-transformation masks would have no effect._

_Edit: Oops! I forgot to include my final Start of Act disclaimer! So, here it is, even if it is a bit late..._

_I do not own The Legend of Zelda at this time and it does not look likely that I will own in within the next few weeks._

* * *

**Flags**

_The battle flags are flown at the feet of a god unknown._

_-Rush, _Armour and Sword

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Termina Field

The armies of Ikana arrived at the ranch four days later. The day after that, the assembled peoples of Termina began their march towards Clocktown. Three days after that, they erected a field fortification to act as their base of operations for the coming siege. It was time to send out scouts and determine to location of the defenders. Then, plans would be made for the assault.

* * *

The army was comprised of a number of units. First, there were a number of humans, arranged under a flag depicting the Clocktower. The Clocktown survivors had been formed into a militia unit, much like the farmers who had defended Romani Ranch, but on a significantly larger scale. The farmers themselves had taken all available horses and trained as a unit of cavalry. Meanwhile, though far from competent otherwise, the twenty or so wizards in training could cast a number of destructive spells which would be useful in the coming battles.

Next came the Wolfos of the Mysterious Woods. Their flag showed the head of a wolf. There were ten packs of approximately twenty each, temporarily allied against the outside threat of Majora's Mask. Though their clawing attacks were slow, they covered a wide area and could be quite devastating. Their vulnerability after attacking was made up for with their immense forward speed and almost impenetrable blocking abilities.

After that were the Gerudo, flying a skull and crossbones. Every ship with a shallow enough draft to sail upriver had been filled to capacity and brought as close to the ranch as possible. This made their numbers comparable to those of the Wolfos. However, where the Wolfos relied on brute force, the Gerudo fell back on their natural dexterity. They could dodge almost anything and wait for a chance to strike when their foes were vulnerable. They also had a small number of magical objects, which were being used by the scouts and would unfortunately be out of power for the main assault.

The Stalkin were the last of the main attack force, under a banner of sword within a crown. With the weakness of an individual Stalchild and their vast numbers, they were cannon fodder and they knew it. With the exception of the commanding officers, none of them even had arms or equipment. However, they would do their duty without complaint; any who fell in battle would merely regenerate back home.

Though the Deku Scrubs, Gorons, and Zoras were present, they would not take part in the battle directly. There simply weren't enough of them to go charging off into combat. However, they would still fulfil useful functions. The Deku Scrubs had taken it upon themselves the scavenge a variety of materials from the swamp with which to equip the army, including Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks, and a number of toxic substances. The Gorons were well supplied with explosives, and had formed an artillery battery which would join the siege engines of Ikana in battering down the walls. The Zoras brought with them an important necessity: vast quantities of food.

This battle would mark a first: all seven peoples of Termina united under a single banner. To commemorate the occasion, a new flag was commissioned. After some discussion, the consensus was to place the symbols of each race around a single centerpiece: the Lifesong Orb, which had started the quest of the one who had united them. The issue of the flag decided, the leaders of the various factions began to discuss battle plans.

* * *

A traditional siege would probably fail. No supplies had ever been observed entering Clocktown, so obviously trying to starve out the enemy would be pointless. Therefore, they would have to storm it and take it in a direct battle. The overarching strategy had three phases. The first was to create a breach in the wall. This would require defending the siege engines and cannon long enough to batter down a piece of the barrier. The second phase would be to charge for the breach and clear a path into the city. The Stalkin would form the Forlorn Hope in the assault, with the others close behind. Finally, the city would have to be purged of the enemy. Two forces would circle around the town, killing any foes they met. Meanwhile, a small force of elite units would accompany Link and Mythisper in an assault on the Clocktower itself.

Only one thing had to be decided before the attack began: would the trebuchets and cannon be set up in the same spot? If they were together, it would put the cannon about 200 metres closer than necessary, placing them in unneeded danger. However, if they were apart, then there would be two spots which needed defending. Both ideas had there own undesirable risks. In the end, since Link-goro pointed out that cannon become more effective as they approach their targets, the decision was made to place them together. As soon as the scouts reported back and the information they brought was factored into the strategy, the battle for Clocktown would begin.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

As the armies of Termina planned on how to take Clocktown down, Majora's Mask was considering the best method of holding it. It obviously couldn't venture into the battle directly, as much as it wished to. If it was again defeated, then all of its creations would vanish. Even the mighty Majora's Mask was not invincible, despite the vast amounts of power it had stockpiled. Therefore, the most important thing would be to defend the Clocktower. If it could sufficiently protect the center of its domain, the Terminans would eventually run out of people to throw at it. When that happened, this continent would be its.

Already measures had been taken for the defence of the Clocktower. Twelve mighty golems patrolled the area immediately around it, each moving across one twelfth of the timepiece's circumference every hour. The inside of the tower itself had been reworked: though it still kept perfect time, every portion of the clock had become a deadly trap. Especially well protected were the four iron rods which contained the souls of the Four Giants. If those were to escape, then the Giants would return to life and immediately come to the aid of the Terminans. However, the defences were probably irrelevant. Majora's Mask could likely create a force-field around the entire Clocktower which would prevent anyone from entering.

Soon the foolish mortals assaulting his citadel would begin their bombardment. The Mask made a few more commands, and its forces positioned themselves. The time was coming for the inevitable victory of Evil, beneath the purple of the banner of Majora's Mask.

* * *

_Comment: Sorry for having two filler-type chapters in a row, but I wasn't really sure where the Battle of Clocktown was going to go when I wrote this. The next chapter has a little bit more action in it. Also, expect a fair number of opening quotes to be from the song "Armour and Sword", I've been saving it for this Act._


	52. Chp 51: Artillery

_Uhhh... it's late here, and I spent too much time typing up another chapter. Comments in the morn- !yawns! -ing. Maybe. zzzzz..._

_Also, sorry adam, but you're just going to have to wait and see. It will not be long before many things are revealed... but what those things are shall remain a secret for now._

_Oh yeah, an important warning: the next chapter is fairly dark and a bit more gory than the rest. This chapter should be fine, but I'm thinking the next one kind of borders on an "M" rating..._

* * *

**Bombardment**

_By the flashes of artillery light, no one gets to there heaven without a fight._

_-Rush,_ Armour and Sword

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) OoT Windmill Hut (Remix) (2)

In the morning, some of the army began moving towards the location from which they would bombard the walls of Clocktown. The siege engines would be positioned about 300 metres away from the barricades they were intending to breach. Much of the army would remain behind that point and move forward to reinforce the artillery if required. This was to prevent the enemy from striking the entirety of their forces with any wall-mounted catapults etc. that they may have. Though the scouts hadn't reported any, they may have simply been hidden. Everybody was given a task and organized into shifts; the bombardment would have to be kept up for several days straight in order to breach Clocktown's thick, magically reinforced walls. Obviously the Gorons would man their cannon, while the soldiers of Ikana continuously fired their trebuchets. The human infantry and wizards would be the first line of defense against attacks on the siege engines. The Wolfos and cavalry would protect the others who moved back and forth between the artillery and the main camp, constantly bringing more of the 150kg stones used by the trebuchets. The battle began soon after the first projectiles were fired.

* * *

Many villains seem to have specific types of creatures that they prefer. True, they will use other monsters to suit the environment or protect especially important objects and locations, but they have one or two varieties of monster that they truly call their own. Ganon is a fan of Keese and Moblins, while the Nightmare of Kohilent preferred fake Stalkin. For Majora's Mask, this one type of monster was the humble Boe. A creature made of so little evil magic, it is naught but an easily dispatched ball of darkness. However, they are easy to make, and often appear in swarms. That is exactly what happened after the first stones and cannonballs struck Clocktown. The South Gate opened, and a veritable river darkness issued forth from it, headed straight for the artillery.

Soon thereafter, large bursts of flame were seen in the midst of the Black Boes. Many of them were instantly disintegrated by the mages' fire attacks, but the horde kept coming. They crossed the distance in about two minutes, and the tidal bore broke upon the shields of the human soldiers. The second rank thrust with their spears and waved their halberds around wildly, while the wizards struck the front lines of the enemy with as many area of effect spells as the could. After another thirty seconds, the shield wall began to break down under the shear number of the enemy. A number of the soldiers in the front rank received burns where the Boes came in contact with their unprotected skin. However, they held for another fifteen seconds, sufficient time for the magi to blast the remainder of the enemy into oblivion. The gate had been closed, and the artillery was safe for now. The wounded soldiers and exhausted magicians returned to the main encampment, and were relieved by the second watch. If Majora's Mask could continue with such assaults (and nothing indicated it couldn't), holding the position for the time necessary to breach the thick walls of Clocktown would be nigh impossible.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) MM Battle

* * *

A second attack came at noon, and a third at sunset. The enemy seemed to be trying to tire out and demoralize the allied troops. Fortunately, there was not a single break in the barrage. If Majora's Mask didn't try something new, the breach would be formed right on schedule.

Everything seemed quiet during the night. The artillery continued to fire in peace. It seemed as if nothing would disturb them. There had been no further assaults on their position, nor had there been any attempt to disrupt their supply of ammunition. Suddenly, a large number of glowing red beads appeared along the ammunition supply trail. Those beads were the eyes of more Black Boes, which immediately began to throw themselves at the people rolling boulders in the dark.

There was immediate chaos. People let out shouts of surprise as the monsters appeared out of nowhere and attacked. There were screams of pain as those rolling the stones were distracted and found that the massive rocks had fallen on them. The Wolfos howled and charged the attackers, cutting great swaths through them with every sweep of their claws. It took nearly five minutes to eradicate the lot, as the wizards who woke up couldn't risk striking their allies with their magic.

* * *

Far more casualties had been suffered during that ambush than in the other attacks combined. Between the limited healing available and the amount of time before the main attack, the burned soldiers would mostly be ready when the walls were breached. However, absolutely nothing could be done for those whose legs had been ground into paste under the boulders they were carrying. Even worse were the ones who would never even be able to receive a proper burial, such was the nature of the destruction of their last remains.

In the morning, speeches were made to rouse the troops. Though all were saddened by the losses of their friends and comrades, the fallen had all done their duty to preserve the peace, and were cheering the remainder on from the heavens. The war must be won at all costs, and standing together was their best hope. It was obvious that Majora's Mask had managed to deal significant damage to the morale of the army (with the exception of Ikana's forces), but they would continue to fight. Though there were more losses, the bombardment never stopped for long. After three days of siege, the commanders determined the hole in the wall was big enough. It was time to charge the breach.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

Meanwhile, Majora's Mask was busy organizing its forces. It had known that simply swarming them with Black Boes wouldn't work, but it kept its stronger creatures in reserve for defending the breach. Boes were literally in endless supply; Armos Knights, not so much. Also, the Animus Furtificus, the purple beasts which had turned the people of Clocktown into masks, could not exit the city walls without losing their most important power. When a portion of the southern wall toppled, there were already monsters and traps waiting for anyone who would try to take over the city. The only way to do so would be from within, and there was no possible way that anybody could get inside. Yes, the enemy had taken the bait, and would soon be destroyed; and when that happened, Majora's Mask would truly be the ruler of Termina. More importantly, with an established base of operations, it would be free to continue to amass power until it was ready to become the master of the multiverse.

* * *

Separated from Termina by both seas of water and seas of time, the Lord of Chaos gazed at the proceedings through a crystal ball. Phase One had gone off without a hitch, and the end was nearing. Also, it wouldn't be long now before the trouble he had stirred up here would attract another hero, one who could bring him the other artifact his plan lacked. He moved several more pieces on the Monopoly board and continued to watch in silence.

* * *

_Comment: Yeah, battering down walls takes awhile, and being squished under boulders sucks. As for how long it took them, I'm basing that on real world bambardments made with cannon against star forts, which were specifically designed to withstand cannon assault. I'm aware that Clocktown is _not _designed with cannon in mind, but maybe it's got walls reinforced with magic. _Eeeevvvvill _magic._

_For now, beware of next chapter, which likely won't be up 'til Monday as I'm about to go camping._


	53. Chp 52: The Breach

_Alright, the Monday update is here! However, it is not a particularly cheerful occasion this time, as Link is about to plunge headlong into a full scale battle._

_Last warning: this chapter is far darker than any of the others. I hope it isn't actually a problem for anyone, but if it is, then you can't say I didn't warn you..._

* * *

**The Breach**

_The snakes and arrows a child is heir to are enough to leave a thousand cuts._

_-Rush,_ Armour and Sword

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Light World Overworld Redux

One hour had passed since the breach was formed. During that time, the artillery had been pulled back to the main encampment and the commanders had been organizing everybody. Each wave would be fifteen minutes apart. Igos du Ikana would lead half of his troops in the Forlorn Hope, the first wave of attack which is not expected to actually succeed, but merely attempts to trigger the enemy defences before the main force enters. The second wave would be composed of the remainder of the Stalkin. After that, basically everybody else would charge. Once the area immediately around the breach was secure, Gambar would lead one third of the soldiers clockwise around town while Nadia took another third counter-clockwise. Randalf would be in charge of holding the breach, and Link would take fifty volunteers directly toward the Clocktower.

It was now time for the first wave to depart. The Stalking raised his sword into the air and began the charge. Many of his soldiers followed, cheering "Pro palma of Ikana!" as they did so. Before long, it was impossible to make out details without a telescope. However, judging by the bright flashes, somebody was throwing Deku Nuts in the midst of the undead horde. However, they were unfazed by the assault, and continued the charge. It was evident that a fierce battle was taking place, but no details could be seen. Fifteen minutes later, the second wave moved out.

The battle seemed to be dying down when the third wave left. As they got closer, they could see why. The Stalkin had been absolutely obliterated. Barely a tenth of them still remained standing, including the King and his bodyguards. Empty barrels marked the locations where the enemy had dumped Goddesses know what on their heads, and swords and shields had been left where the Stalfos who used them had been defeated. All over the breach, Stalchildren did their best to destroy Black Boes while Stalfos duelled with Lizalfos and Dinofos. Igos and his guards were fighting hard to drive away a pair of Armos and an Iron Knuckle. It appeared as if the final wave had arrived not a moment too soon.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Hyrule Castle

* * *

Unfortunately, it appeared that the enemy had been prepared for such a move. Whatever had been dumped onto the soldiers of Ikana, there was more of it. A number of allied troops too close to the edges of the breach found themselves covered in an oily, acidic black substance. They panicked, slipped, fell, and died gruesomely as their skin bubbled, turned green, and cracked open to allow the acid inside. In addition to that, a trio of Wizrobes appeared and began to attack with fire, ice, and lightning. More Lizalfos soon arrived, and a bloody battle for control of the breach began.

Link found himself in the midst of a scene containing more bloodshed than he had ever imagined. Everywhere around him, people were suffering serious injuries. There were so many opponents that he had no time to look to his left as a Gerudo lost her arm; no time to look right as a young man's intestines fell out through a gaping hole in his stomach. All he could do was kill, and kill, and kill, and kill. He was slowly moving across the battlefield as more and more foes burst into heatless flame while more and more bodies piled up. All that could be heard were the clang of metal on metal and the scream of metal on flesh. All that could be smelled were the scent of blood and stench of guts and all substances associated with them. All that could be seen was the enemy.

Time passed. He stood back to back with the King of Ikana, though he knew not how he got there. They were surrounded by foes, several metres ahead of the front line. Link barely even noticed the soldiers forming a shield wall as he hacked away at the endless stream of Boes. Another Iron Knuckle marched out of the shadows. No time for fancy manoeuvres, it had to die. It shuddered, sparked, fell over, and died when struck by a vicious bolt of lightning from the magic wand. Igos dematerialized. More foes came. Couldn't let them live. He had to kill them quickly. They all burned when a veritable fireball erupted around him.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Majora's Mask Termina Field (Funeral Remix)

* * *

Suddenly, there was nobody. After his head cleared, Link looked around. The enemy had fled and the breach was theirs. This phase of the battle had been won. Much of the breach was covered in the blood of the dead and the dying. Everywhere he looked, the injured called out for help. The medics were outnumbered three to one. Link threw up and nearly collapsed. Others did the same.

After a moment, Link took stock of his own injuries. He had received a minor cut above the eye which was well on its way to recovery. His self-cleaning, self-repairing tunic made it hard to tell, but he believed he had been cut in the chest and stomach area several times, but never very deep. All in all, there'd be no evidence he was involved in a battle at all several minutes from now. However, as he helped the medics care for the wounded, he felt as if something was off.

After about a minute, he placed it. This wasn't what Clocktown was supposed to be like. Clocktown was bright and cheery, not dark and deadly. It was a place of safety, not of destruction. It was supposed to be bustling with activity, not deserted save for vicious monsters and masks on trees. Even the tick of the mighty Clocktower, the beat which every being in the town could feel in their very bones, was off. What should have been tick… TOCK… tick… TOCK was instead ti-TOCK-ti-TOCK-ti-TOCK, more like the heartbeat of a frightened animal than the painstaking count of seconds. Overall, it was supposed to be home and this definitively wasn't.

It was now that Link realized just how real the threat had been the entire time. Before, wandering around in the wilderness, it had seemed as if everything would be just fine once Majora's Mask was defeated. He had thought that nothing could possibly go wrong, and everything would be all right. Even fighting the bandits with the people of Romani Ranch hadn't shown him the truth. But now, surrounded by death, he realized just what was meant when the fate of the world was at stake. Every one of those masks on its twisted little tree had once been a person, a real, live person. Every one of those corpses being loaded onto carts to be brought away for burial used to be a living creature with a family and friends. This was the price that had to be paid for freedom, and it was worth it. If nobody did anything, this scene of death would be the whole world.

Link halted his thinking for a moment and realized that the majority of the immediate cleanup had been accomplished. The soldiers that would continue to press inwards had readied themselves and would soon start the battle anew. He finished loading one last body onto the cart and joined the group heading for the Clocktower.

It was time for Majora's Mask to _pay_.

* * *

_Comment: So, what does everyone think? That's awesome? Not as icky as I said? Link thinks too much? Ye gods, what has he/she/it done !cleans eyes with bleach!?_

_Yes, Link is very angry at Majora's Mask for all this. Fortunately for him, it looks like he'll soon get a chance for payback._


	54. Chp 53: Despair

_Hmmm... I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than, "It's here!"..._

_Oh yeah, adam mentioned the Triforce of Courage and asked whether or not Link would have it. I have given some thought as to the artifact's location, and Link does not own it. If Link Sr. is alive, it is with him, unless he put it somewhere for safekeeping. If Link Sr. is dead, then it's either with his killer or wherever he put it for safekeeping or with someone he knew._

* * *

**Despair**

_Grim Reaper, tell me: who's leaving today? Did I hear you crying as down they did lay?_

-_janne-landet-poetry on deviantArt_, Grim Reaper

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Medleys: Sonic Series: The Genius of Dr. Robotnik

At the top of the Clocktower, Majora's Mask looked down on the battle below. True, very few details could be seen from so far away, but it could at least tell whether it was succeeding or failing. Of course, it would succeed regardless of whether or not the monsters stopped the Terminan Alliance. It had learned much in the three times it had been unleashed upon the world. The direct approach had failed in the past, as had simple diversions. However, it was both fun and successful to trick your foes into doing exactly what you wanted them to.

For example, by having its forces retreat as they seemed to be doing now, the Mask could make the enemy believe that they had won the battle. In truth, it was simply attempting to split them up. It appeared that two large portions of their forces were breaking off. They would each encounter minor but continuous resistance and be pulled away from the soldiers guarding the breach. Then, the trap would close behind them. True, Majora's Mask could only really send massive numbers of Black Boes to attack from the outside, but its opponents had made one crucial mistake: they had forgotten the existence of the Animus Furtificus.

* * *

Link and the rest of the volunteers encountered surprisingly little resistance on the way towards the Clocktower. There were occasional times where Black Boes would leap from the shadows or Skultulas would descend from above, but all of them were easily dispatched. Every now and then, a singular Lizalfos would leap into their path only to be destroyed immediately by the spears of the soldiers. It was only when they neared the Clocktower that significant resistance showed itself.

When they reached the open area at the base of the Clocktower, they saw an armoured figure some three metres in height. It carried a flail with a long chain and a ball as big around as Link was tall. It appeared to be patrolling the Clocktower, but when it saw them, it immediately turned to face them and began swinging its flail around itself. Everybody began to back away as it slowly advanced toward them. Some of the men threw their spears at it, only to watch them either be deflected by the ball and chain or bounce harmlessly off the creature's armour. Apparently, the thing soon tired of simply walking closer and closer to them, and instead launched its massive weapon in their direction. A fair number of people were squashed flat, severely mangled, or thrown into walls by the impact of that blunt instrument. Everybody retreated to think of a better strategy, and the figure returned to the door of the Clocktower.

* * *

Majora's Mask peered down towards the bottom of the massive timepiece. Something had caught the attention of one of the war golems. It cast a simple spell to magnify the area, and soon saw exactly what the problem was. A smaller group of the enemy had tried to make a direct assault on the Clocktower and was currently cowering at the edge of the cleared area. A flash of green appeared at the edge of the Mask's field of vision, and it turned to face the thing. It now saw that the boy hero himself was present, and currently discussing plans for taking the sentry down with his fairy companion. This could not be allowed; it was time to spring the trap.

* * *

Randolf was nominally in charge of the defense of the breach, but as Igos du Ikana had actually survived leading the Forlorn Hope, the skeletal king had taken command. Instead, Randolf seemed to have been stuck with being in charge of the dead and dying. While the Stalking organized the troops to defend against a force that hadn't shown itself in the past half an hour, the mighty wizard ensured that the injured were cared for and the dead gathered.

Because of this, he was close to the outside of Clocktown when rivers of darkness began to flow from both the left and right. He sounded the alarm immediately, then went as far from the enemy as he could and still hit them with spells. After all, he was just a squishy old wizard.

The King of Ikana took to the front lines and began to destroy large numbers of the enemy. The human soldiers formed a shield wall, and everybody attacked with whatever weapons they could hit with. Suddenly, Randolf felt the beginnings of a powerful spell being cast behind him. He turned to face the Clocktower just in time to see purple-black beasts emerging from the shadows and heading towards them. He yelled and began sending a magical message before-

* * *

Just as Link and Mythisper came to the decision that the best way to defeat the Ball and Chain Soldier would be to have Mythisper transform it, regardless of how much power it took, Link heard Randolf's voice.

"It's a trap! The whole thing is-"

The voice cut out just as the Ball and Chain Soldier disintegrated and a giant, shimmering barrier appeared surrounding the Clocktower. One allied soldier just happened to be standing right where the force field was. That unfortunate soul seemed to be sucked into it with a "shhlurrp" sound, and his equipment crackled with energy as it shrivelled away. However, the barrier was not their only problem. Strange, purple-black monsters leaped out of nearby buildings and advanced upon the strike force. They were completely surrounded.

The soldiers formed a shield wall around Link and pointed their spears outward, taking care not to come in contact with the barrier. As the creatures leapt at them, they impaled the things. However, despite the gaping holes in their bodies, the monsters simply pulled themselves off the spear-tips and tried again. They did eventually die, but there were just too many of them. Soon, the wall began to break down. People were forced backwards into the fore field and consumed. Others were touched by the creatures, and quickly shrivelled into masks on tiny trees. One of the Wolfos threw herself upon the beasts, viciously shredding two of them before her claws fell off. Another brave soldier, shadow-beast stuck to his weapon, _deliberately _moved the butt of his spear into the magical barrier. The spear and monster were fried, and his was melted to his clothing before another beast reached him.

This battle was hopeless. Surrounded by foes that could kill with a touch, he had only two options: abandon his men, or die taking as many beasts as he could down with him. It was a hard decision, and he had no time to make it. However, it quickly became clear what he had to do. He couldn't save everybody; he grabbed the Lifesong Orb and warped out with Mythisper.

* * *

Atop the Clocktower, Majora's Mask jumped for joy several times before simply flying around. The mighty hero had fled and his armies were crushed. There wasn't anywhere else the hero could gain power or allies, and by the time he arrived back in Clocktown, it would be too late. He couldn't possibly stop the Mask now. All that was left to do was build up its forces again and it would rule the world in no time.

* * *

_Comment: Yes, the crazy "turn you into masks on trees" monsters inspired by my Majora's Mask poster are called Animus Furticus, something I dredged out of a translator program. Also, just putting it back through the translator won't get exactly what I put in. Maybe some more explanation of them will come later._

_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Despite what Majora's Mask wants you to believe, this is _not _the end. There will be more!_


	55. Chp 54: Hope

_Hello everybody! I told you it wasn't the end! I just got back from two nights away yesterday, but I managed to get another chapter written this morning. Anyways, here's the chapter._

* * *

**Hope**

_Bells may toll for someone dead, a friend to most, many, all. Across the world a child is born, fragile, beautiful, and small._

_-GaioumonBatou on deviantART, _Sands of Time, take two

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) OoT Windmill Hut (Remix) (2)

Just before the barrier appeared, Gambar's force was nearing the northernmost point of Clocktown. They had encountered practically no resistance up to that point, and had proceeded north much quicker than anticipated. However, that didn't change the fact that the Clocktower was now surrounded by a giant force field, and that strange black-purple monsters were approaching from the south. They ran as fast as they could in hopes of finding a better place to defend from.

Soon, they reached the courtyard near the North Gate. There were only three entrances: a way in from the east, the North Gate itself, and the way they had just come from. Soon after their arrival, they found that the eastern entrance was full of activity. Nadia had had the same idea as Gambar. With two thirds of the combined armies of Termina under their command, the two hastily gave orders for the defence of the courtyard and then joined in the fight.

At first, the defence went well. They had more than enough people to prevent any of their foes from approaching. Despite the massive number of highly resilient enemies, they were able to hold. However, they knew they could not last forever. Ever so slowly, the enemy were taking down the shield wall. Eventually, there wouldn't be enough infantry to hold a proper line, and the beasts would penetrate their defences. Barring a miracle, they would have to either break formation and attack, or retreat through the North Gate, leaving the soldiers currently holding the line to fend for themselves.

Judging by the bright light which suddenly issued forth from the Great Fairy's Fountain, they had just received a miracle.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Great Fairy's Fountain

* * *

Immediately after fleeing the ambush outside the Clocktower, Link and Mythisper arrived at the fountain of the Great Fairy of Clocktown. She immediately rose from the waters.

"Welcome back. The magical contacts with the other fountains have been restored. We are in your debt." she said.

"I don't see what the use is," a dejected Link replied, "Weren't the contacts at full strength before Majora's Mask smashed them? Couldn't it just do so again once it's done killing everyone I brought to fight against it?"

"Link! Don't talk like that! We can still win!" Mythisper protested.

"I don't see how."

"Then listen, little one, and learn." the Great Fairy directed. "True, Majora's Mask was able to smash the contacts and prevent us from giving you direct aid, but that was when we didn't know it was coming. Now, the powers of all the Great Fairies of Termina are again united. We will not fall if we bring the fight to the enemy."

"But the Great Fairies can't leave their fountains, and I doubt the others can teleport here." Link said, confused.

"No, but we can bequeath portions of our power to others, as we have already done each time you visited one of the other fountains. This time, we shall hold nothing back. Link, step forward and receive our gift."

Link stepped toward the fountain, and was immediately enveloped by a pillar of light. When his vision cleared, he found that his basic equipment had been upgraded. No longer was he wearing a simple tunic and chain shirt. Instead, he was coated from the base of his neck down to his toes in plate mail. His shield had become taller and wider, turning into a full-blown tower shield, though it still retained its mirror-like finish. The Sword of Storms was just a tad longer, and absolutely glowing with energy. Everything as just as light and manoeuvrable as it had been before; everything even emitted awesome green light from the edges. If power glows, and a cooler-looking object is more efficient than a less cool object of similar design, then this would be more than enough to take down Majora's Mask

"Mythisper," said the Great Fairy, "You have traveled far with Link, and rarely had access to the full extent of your powers. What has this taught you?"

Mythisper thought for a moment before replying, "I have learned that power is not to be abused, nor taken for granted. One day, the little guy will win, and if you've been nice to him, he's more likely to be nice to you."

"Then you have learned your lesson well. There is a barrier blocking your way to the Clocktower, is there not?" asked the Great Fairy.

"Yes." confirmed Mythisper.

"Then as a reward for your faithful service, take this."

A ball of light, much like that the other Great Fairies had created when granting power to Link and Mythisper, appeared. However, this was much larger than the others, dwarfing them as the Sun dwarfs the Earth. The instant it came in contact with Mythisper, she absorbed it all. Within moments, she shot up to Link's height. The much surprised fairy said, "But Great Fairy… why this much?"

The Great Fairy faded away as she answered, "You have proven your worth. You will wield the combined might of the Great Fairies of Termina against Majora's Mask. Go forth, and banish the darkness."

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) WW Departure

* * *

When Link and Mythisper left the fountain, they found the soldiers led by Gambar and Nadia were giving everything they had to defend against wave after wave of the beast which had defeated both the strike force and the garrison at the breach. Mythisper floated above the allied forces. She held one arm in front of her and moved the other backward, as if to fire a bow. When she opened her back hand, innumerable projectiles of pure light were released. Each one sought out and struck one of the beasts created by Majora's Mask, destroying every one of the attackers. The army cheered, and began to move toward the Clocktower.

When they came to the barrier, Mythisper raised her arms above her head and directed a massive blast of energy into the force field. The entire thing vibrated, and the place where she had struck dimmed and began to flicker. The magical cage had not been destroyed. Mythisper, though still much mightier than she had been a mere half hour before, did not have the power to try again. However, before anyone could say anything, Link ran up and hacked at it with his sword, cutting a hole in the barrier. However, it closed rapidly. He tried again, and then immediately ran through, closely followed by Mythisper. It was time to enter the Clocktower. For the good of the world, Majora's Mask must be defeated. With these newfound abilities, nothing could stop them now.

* * *

_Comment: A quick word about all the uber stuff Link and Mythisper get this chapter: if this were a video game, they would have to earn it. I was kind of thinking that if you find X many regular fairy fountains, you get the shield. At Y many, you get the armour, and at Z, you get the sword. Likewise, the exact amount of power Mythisper gets that isn't reserved for cut scenes would likely depend on how many fountains you find._

_Also, I just noticed I've been overusing the "nothing can stop me/them/it/potatoes" thing. Oh well._


	56. Chp 55: Twisted Tower

_Alright, here's the Monday update!_

* * *

**Twisted Tower**

_When Evil stalks upon the land, I'll neither hold nor stay me hand, but fight to win a better day over the hills and far away._

-_Over the Hills and Far Away (Sharpe's Gold verse)_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Legendary Hero Redux

Little is known about the creation of the Clocktower. At around the time the people of Ikana began to settle into towns, construction was started on the massive timepiece. Why such a thing would be created and where the people learned to construct the complex mechanisms involved is likewise a mystery. Folklore claims that a mighty Lord of Time wished for a palace from which to reign over the time-stream, a timekeeping device on untold greatness which could be heard in all the lands of Termina. However, nothing can be proven.

Regardless, it took years to build dams, divert streams, and prepare the foundations for the vast tower which was to house the clockwork. Soon after the beginnings of the bottom were in place, skilled tinkerers started to assemble the workings as labourers constructed the rest of the outside frame. Where it was that the tinkerers became so skilled is unknown, as it is believed that most clockwork devices were, in fact, reverse engineered from the Clocktower itself. After several decades of work, the gigantic clock was completed. The humans of Termina gathered at its base, where the Lord of Time was rumoured to hold court at midnight on a single night each year.

Now, ages past the time of its construction, the Clocktower stands as the center of the largest known settlement on the continent. Its mighty image is the symbol of humankind in a world of might and magic. The bells ring mournfully to mark the passing of every hour, the sunset and the dawn, the coming of light… and the advent of darkness.

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Minish Cap: Dark Hyrule Castle

* * *

When Link walked through the mighty double doors of the Clocktower, he nearly gasped in shock. The entire place had changed. What used to be an easy means of access to the entirety of the Clocktower's base was now almost entirely surrounded by the workings of the massive timepiece. Reaching the top this way would not be easy, and having Mythisper fly Link up would be to risk being shot down. There was really only one thing to do: see if they could mess with the gigantic chronometer enough for the stairs above to open. After noting the pattern of a number of large cogs, Link carefully slipped through the gap between them, Mythisper following as soon as the next safe point came around.

Overall, the place had been renovated to resemble the dungeons they had previous explored. Various pieces of machinery formed the "walls" and "doors" of a variety of rooms, with other such mechanisms serving as "stairs" with which to ascend or descend through the gigantic clock. The biggest differences between the corrupted Clocktower and the other dungeons were that the floor was typically in motion and literally _everything_ was trying to kill them. If proper care was not taken, one could easily be killed by the cogs that formed the doors, or by the getting one's foot caught between the floor and the wall, or by getting hit by the various pendulums of doom, and, of course, being ripped to shreds by the Armos, Keese, Boes, and other miscellaneous monsters.

However, the majority of the enemies posed little threat. In fact, the Keese and Boes were incapable of getting close enough to injure Link before he struck them with his sword beam and killed them. The Armos were slightly tougher, but even they could barely get through his new armour. Link even encountered an Eyegore, which he easily defeated by simply raising his shield and retaliating with his magic wand. Even if there were far too many foes for Link to take out easily, Mythisper would destroy them all quickly and efficiently with her magic. No, the real problem was the environment.

With so many moving parts, the Clocktower had become a massive deathtrap. True, navigating the tiny spaces between the mechanisms hadn't been easy way back before even obtaining the Lifesong Orb, but now they were actually _designed_ to destroy everything in their path. Link and Mythisper were completely surrounded by pistons, gears, pulleys, levers, flywheels, conveyor belts, axles, and the Goddesses know what other miscellaneous bits and bobs. There were rooms completely devoid of any safe place to stand, prompting Link to use the Magna-Grapple to swing over them or to hitch a ride on one of the pendulums. Other times, he was force to walk on walls in Wolfos form.

Occasionally, they would encounter areas that Link could not possibly cross. Maybe there were too many cogs trying to crush him as he went through, or the entire room rotated too fast, or one object moved a little too slow to avoid being hit by another. This was where Tin Soldier Link and its penchant for clockwork came in. There would usually be a singular, driving piece of machinery that it instinctively knew was connected to mechanisms they had previously encountered. Some of these could be altered by carefully slotting in the spare parts Link had scavenged from Sakon's lair. Others would require that Link carefully coordinate the movement of several other connected pieces of the massive timepiece. However, until they could reach the top of the Clocktower, Link had no way to tell what pieces needed to be altered in order to trick the colossal chronometer into believing that it was midnight of the final day of the Carnival of Time.

Overall, this was not a kick-in-the-door kind of place. If one tried to literally kick in the door, one would soon have oneself ground into a pulp by the vast workings of the Clocktower. In some places, a mistake would mean a fractured hand or mangled foot; nothing beyond the combined abilities of Link and Mythisper to heal. However, other mishaps could spell instant death, such as falling twenty feet into a mishmash of whirling cogs and swinging pendulums. Mythisper's powerful magic could cause very slight changes to recent events, allowing Link to survive what would otherwise have been fatal mistakes by undoing the event that led to them, but she couldn't keep it up forever if she were to have anything left to fight Majora's Mask with. Besides, the process was painful for Link and overuse of the undo button could kill him as surely as not using it at all.

* * *

After several gruelling hours of climbing and puzzle-solving, they came to what Link estimated would be the final floor of the Clocktower. The only things above them were the actual face of the clock and the mechanisms that caused it to open on midnight of the spring equinox. From here on in, there would be no instantly fatal drops. Unfortunately, there was a titanic gear in the way which did not appear to actually be connected to anything save for a spring that would case it to return to its current position if moved. Its sole purpose seemed to be to have a tooth directly in the way of the only means of getting on top of it.

"Great, now how do we get through?" Link asked, "I don't have anything that can even _pretend_ it could move that thing."

"I think I can rotate it enough for you to get through, but you'll have to head in without me." Mythisper answered.

"Why? You can just follow after me." said Link.

"Because this gear is so massive, I'll need to stand still and concentrate to get it to move. If I try to follow you, I'll be crushed. Are you ready?" replied Mythisper.

"… Yes. If you hear three blasts immediately above you, then I'm ready to come down. Let's do this."

Mythisper stood on the floor and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them and spread her hands out in front of her. A line of green connected them to the gear, which had also begun to glow. Slowly, it started moving. As soon as he could squeeze through, Link scrambled up through the gap. Mythisper ceased concentrating, and the gigantic object abruptly returned to its previous position with a mighty "CLANG!" Link was on his own.

* * *

_Comment: I imagine that this would make for a very deadly final level of a video game. Also, this chapter has an explanation for why you can fall down bottomless pits and only take minimal damage, though it doesn't apply in any other chapter._


	57. Chp 56: Knights

_Alright, the entirety of the fanfiction has been written. The update schedule for the remaining chapters will be Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Monday._

* * *

**Knights**

_Justice against the Hanged Man, Knight of Wands against the hour, swords against the kingdom, time against The Tower._

_-Rush,_ Peaceable Kingdom

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Minish Cap: Dark Hyrule Castle

As the humungous gear returned to its former place, Link found himself in the one place in the entire Clocktower which had barely changed. True, the floor was now a massive cog instead of a few scattered scaffolds, but the workings of the clock face had not changed a bit. However, the rise of new floor had prompted a number of side rooms to come into existence, each with their own complicated means of being opened. As Link lacked the means to manipulate the internal date of the Clocktower from here, he decided to try and open the "doors" to the side rooms, starting with the one which lay due south.

* * *

After several minutes of fiddling with the settings, Link managed to open the door. On the other side, he found a room which was similar to the previous one, though not nearly as large. However, there were three major differences: a single door directly across from the entrance, an iron rod thrust into the center which would stop important mechanisms from turning, and a two metre tall armoured figure guarding them both. The iron-coated humanoid simply stood in front of the rod, a massive sword thrust into the ground before it. When Link approached, it pulled its blade from the ground, saluted, and advanced towards him.

Link didn't wait for it to come to him. He rushed at the thing and was surprised when it easily parried his strike and counterattacked. He just barely managed to bring up his shield in time to prevent his head from being severed. Backing away, he launched a bomb at it from his trebuchet. The explosive was knocked to the side by the dark knight's sword, dealing absolutely no damage to anyone. Similarly, it seemed immune to any magical assault Link could throw at it, and the Meteor Maul was far too slow. Attempting to disarm it with the Magna-Grapple merely resulted in being thrown across the room.

Fortunately, the Cloak of Power was capable of fooling it. By swinging the cloak and spinning the enemy warrior 180°, he was able to land a single hit on his opponent's back. However, after two repetitions of that tactic, it caught on. Link next tried shifting into Tin Soldier form and turning invisible, then sneaking up behind it. This proved to be surprisingly effective, allowing Link to quickly hack away armour straps, causing his foe's plate mail to fall off. However, the enemy was still wearing a fair amount of chain mail underneath. Regardless, it decided that fighting wasn't worth it. The knight threw his sword at Link, who just barely ducked under it. With more speed than the hero thought possible, the warrior fled through the second door, which abruptly locked and barred itself.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but Link managed to destroy the iron rod. He had to utterly obliterate the sword tossed aside by the dark knight to do so, but this part of the Clocktower was now open for him to tinker with. With the other three parts similarly cleared, he would be fighting Majora's Mask in no time.

Curiously, each of the other three rooms was identical, right down to the dark knight that retreated and threw his sword upon defeat. However, Link managed to open all four side chambers and successfully make the required changed there. All that was left was to make some final adjustments to the central room.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) MM Boss Battle

* * *

However, there were four creatures that weren't particularly keen on letting him make those final adjustments. When he returned, Link found the four knights he had fought all waiting for him in the main chamber. The doors were suddenly barred, and the dark nights pulled smaller swords from sheathes on their belts. They then began to dart around the room at high speed.

The first thing Link did was become the Tin Soldier and turn invisible again. However, the warriors knew about that trick. They immediately pulled together to fight back to back. Link then returned to human form and tried to spin one with the Cloak of Power. Unfortunately, he was forced to back-flip away before he could get a hit in as two others attacked him when he did so. However, in doing so, they had exposed their weakness.

It would be a very difficult manoeuvre to pull off, but Link believed that if he could trick one into attacking, its guard would be momentarily dropped. The hard part would be stopping the others from running him through first or blocking the strike for their comrade. However, Link figured he could manage it if he had enough magic powder. He had to convince them to spread out, and he believed he knew a way.

Again Link turned invisible, and again the evil warriors went back to back. Without warning, Link assumed Gerudo form and jumped right over top of them, proceeding to slam into the ground between them with a downward thrust from her sword. Before they could react, she then lashed out with a cloud of stun pellets, immediately followed by a spin attack with both the Sword of Storms and her parrying dagger. She then fell prone and rolled sideways as the knights recovered and tried to slice her simultaneously. Their blades collided, and she escaped unharmed. However, the knights immediately spread out. It was obvious that the spin attack had injured them all, and they would not risk such an attack happening again.

This was perfect. Whenever they began to close on him, Link would just turn invisible and the knights would scatter. This left him free to slowly pick them off one by one, ducking under this one's sword and then leaping back from that one's, and then following up with a vicious counterattack. Before long, the four dark warriors were defeated, and Link began to open the door to the top of the Clocktower.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP Cave

* * *

Majora's Mask waited at the top of the gigantic timepiece, hoping that the changes to the workings of the Clocktower would be enough. Against all odds, the hero had somehow managed to come out of nowhere and pierce through the barrier, but with any luck, the very symbol of his people would destroy him. If not, then he couldn't possible defeat the four Darknut warriors stationed at the top.

However, the Mask found itself proved wrong. The doors to the tower's summit opened, and it would only be a matter of time before the hero entered. It was time to finalize its speech and prepare for a fight. At least there was no possible way the hero could force him to use his secret weapon; it was reserved for revenge on the _real_ Bad Guy.

* * *

Far away, the Lord of Chaos watched as the hero once again succeeded where armies had failed. It was the nature of heroes throughout history to win regardless of what Team Evil had to throw at them, which was why a plan that involved a hero on one's side was almost guaranteed to work. Majora's Mask had outlived its usefulness and would soon be destroyed, and then _he_ would claim the Lifesong Orb. Yes, everything was going according to plan, and he could not fail at such a late stage.

A few final pieces moved on the Monopoly board. Pennslyvania Avenue and the railroads were already his, and it was only a matter of time before he tricked a pair of heroes into giving up North Carolina and Pacific Avenues. Park Place and Boardwalk were easily within his grasp, though he dared not officially claim them quite yet for fear of discovery. Yes, it was all happening according to plan, and the multiverse would be his.

* * *

_Comment: I like the Monopoly board planning of the Lord of Chaos. It's hilarious, but retains just enough of the whole chessboard planning thing to remain awesome (imho, of course). Also, the diving attack is an actual ability in Four Sword Adventures. If you have a Roc's Feather or any other means of being airborne, you can descend rapidly and obliterate whatever's beneath you.  
_


	58. Chp 57: Mask

Mask of the Damned

**Majora's Mask**

_The road is lined with peril, the air is charged with fear. The shadow of his nearness weighs like iron tears._

_-Rush,_ The Necromancer

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) The Last Hour

The way to the Clocktower's summit had been opened. Link and Mythisper reached the top, and took a moment to take in the scene. They were over three hundred metres above the surface of the planet. Looking around them through the barrier, they saw that the land was grey and barren for as far as the eye could see in the dim light that penetrated the swirling mass of clouds centered above them. In front of them, at the center of the Clocktower, stood a man a middling height wearing a red, blue, and purple horned mask with yellow eyes. The man nodded, and Link drew the Sword of Storms.

"You've come to fight the bad guy, haven't you?" the Mask said with its child-like voice.

"I'm here to make sure you never harm innocents again!" answered Link.

"I'm not the real Big Bad, the man through the portal is. I know, let's play heroes and villains. We'll be the good guys, and the Lord of Chaos can be the bad guy again!"

"I don't see any portal, and even if I did, I would never work with you!" the angry hero replied. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Look around yourself. This was a bustling city before you destroyed it. Look at all those faces hanging on trees. Those were good people before you killed them. No, I'm not letting you get away with this." Link said.

Something in the eyes of Majora's Mask changed. "Oh, but you'll allow the one who revived me to just walk away?" it replied in a voice that no longer had anything child-like about it. "I had hoped that you would see reason, and help to defeat the real cause of all this, the one who seeks to control _me_, the mighty Majora's Mask. However, it seems that you will not. You leave me no choice but to destroy you. I hope you put up a good fight; it will be no fun if you just die on me."

Majora's Mask detached from the face of the Happy Mask Salesman, who was promptly thrown to the edge along with his pack. The Mask grew to five times its original size, sprouted tentacles out of its back, and turned to face Link. It was time for the final battle to begin.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) OoT The Last Battle

* * *

For a short time, Link and the Mask circled each other, with Mythisper staying at Link's side. Each was simply trying to size up the other, though the boy was finding the task difficult given the nature of his foe. Neither one made any offensive movements for about fifteen seconds.

Then, Link decided to stop circling and actually attack. As Majora's Mask was out of reach, he struck first with a bomb from his trebuchet. The blast did not do any significant damage to his opponent. It retaliated by rotating rapidly and flying low to the ground, then charging in Link's direction. He tried to dodge, but he was too close. The blow sent him flying into the air, and he just barely managed to grab the edge of the Clocktower and haul himself back up.

After that, Link tried to strike with fire, lightning, and ice from his magic wand. Majora's Mask simply laughed and flung itself at him again. Link threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding the serrated whips which surrounded his opponent. As he regained his footing, he fired another fire blast at Majora's Mask, before it had time to turn and face him again. To his surprise, the Mask fell to the ground, stunned by the blow to its black-painted underside. He immediately rushed forward and began to hack away with the Sword of Storms.

It didn't take long for Majora's Mask to recover, but Link had managed to put a number of gashes in its hardened surface. He again began circling, waiting for another ramming attack. Thus, he was caught completely off guard when it lobbed a fiery beam in his direction. The first such beam nailed him square in the chest, where the worst of it was warded off by his armour. Link deflected the second one with his gigantic Mirror Shield. There was no third beam; Mythisper flew behind the distracted Mask and struck it with an icy projectile. Link again charged at his paralyzed foe, and it writhed in pain and floated into the air. It seemed that Link had prevailed.

* * *

Deadly Dancer of Despair

**Majora's Incarnation**

However, Link and Mythisper's joy was short-lived. Majora's Mask wasn't through with them yet. It suddenly sprouted spindly arms and legs. It then gained a head composed of a singular large eye on a stalk. This new form proceeded to whistle and click, then rush about the Clocktower at incredible speeds.

It didn't take long for Link to realize that even striking this creature would be difficult. He could feel the air rush past him whenever it came near, but could not attack before it was gone. It didn't seem to be interested in attacking him, but he would likely not get much of a chance to hit it.

As Link stood trying to figure out how to so much as graze his foe, Majora's Incarnation came to a stop and abruptly fired a large number of minor magical energy orbs at him. Though each individual attacks could barely penetrate the protective spells in his armour, Link was thrown to the ground under the sheer weight of their numbers.

When he got to feet again, he was surprised to find that the enemy had stopped running around at supersonic speeds and was instead… walking in place and laughing at him? Yes, that is what it was doing. He launched a bomb at it, but it simply took off again before it connected. He looked in all directions, trying to keep tabs on its relative position. Majora's Incarnation suddenly stopped right in front of his face and raised its hand. Link quickly put up his shield and managed to deflect the entire barrage. If it weren't for the enhancement to it given to him by the Great Fairy of Clocktown, he would have been hit for sure.

Once again, the Deadly Dancer stopped to taunt Link, this time by repeatedly kicking the air in front of itself. However, Link was ready at struck it with a mere pebble from the trebuchet, directly into its eye. It slumped forward, completely open to continued assault from Link's sword.

When the beast recovered, it again began to zoom around the Clocktower. Despite the previous beating it had received, it again began to dance and laugh. Link tried to hit it with another pebble, but it began to move again and dodged. Majora's Incarnation lashed out with more energy blasts, which Link was unable to dodge. However, it keeled over halfway through its barrage; Mythisper thoroughly torched it from behind. It ran around on fire for several seconds, then went to the center of the Clocktower. The fire then went out, and it became obvious that the fight was not over yet.

* * *

_Comment: Yes, Majora's Mask has a split personality. Being an entity composed of the wishes of millions of selfish warriors and then being thrown into an empty void for millions of years will do that to you. Also, I may not have got its combat abilities quite right; it's been awhile since I played Majora's Mask._


	59. Chp 58: Wrath

Angered Spirit of Destruction

**Majora's Wrath**

_And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see; the devil tips his hat to me. I do it all becau__se I'm evil, and I do it all for free: your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

_-Voltaire,_ When You're Evil

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) MM Majora's Wrath (Quicktime)

In the center of the Clocktower, Majora's Mask changed again. The flames had been extinguished to reveal that it was now larger and more muscular. Its head was likewise enlarged to form a demonic visage with a third eye on the forehead. The fiend then flung its arms outward, and massive whips of muscle sprouted out of the top of its wrists. With a ghastly scream, the beast began its assault anew.

Without warning, the demon began to spin in circles, its whip-like appendages forming a circle of death around it. Link quickly fell to his face, and the flailing tentacles passed right over his head. He sprang to his feet the instant the assault relented, only to be kicked clear across the Clocktower. He would definitely have to thank the Great Fairy of Clocktown again; without armour, that kick would have crushed his rib cage. He hauled himself upright again just as Majora's Wrath finished pulling back its whips for another attack. He raised his shield, but it wasn't enough. Though he was unharmed, he suddenly found himself falling.

* * *

On a relatively Earth-sized planet, acceleration due to gravity is equal to 9.8 metres per second per second. This means that it takes a little over seven seconds to hit the ground and most likely die after finding yourself airborne at an altitude of 300m. Factoring in the need to decelerate slowly to avoid breaking his neck anyway, Mythisper had somewhere in the neighbourhood of three seconds to save him.

She didn't care about the physics behind this, of course. No, stopping to figure out his exact velocity would take far too long. Instead, she simply dove off after him. Mythisper rushed downwards, catching the falling Link and then beginning to slow down. It wasn't perfect (nobody could have done it perfectly), but the boy was still alive when she rose up to the top of the Clocktower and placed him back on solid ground.

"Link, you've had more than your share of awesome this whole time. Mind if I take over?" she asked.

"G-Go ahead." replied Link, who was attempting to get over the shock of nearly being a splatter on the cobblestones.

"Now that you've had your little chat," the beast in the center of the platform proclaimed, "fight me."

* * *

As Link rushed over to the Happy Mask Salesman, Mythisper turned to face Majora's Wrath. Obviously, transmutation magic would fail. A direct magical confrontation between her spells and its counterspells would needlessly waste her energy. Therefore, it was time to break out some serious evocation magic. She started with a simple fire blast. Her opponent flicked it aside with its whips and proceeded to lash out at her with them. She backed away and floated sideways, launching a powerful ice burst towards the monster. It began to whirl around again, whips flying everywhere and knocking her attack aside.

However, Majora's Wrath seemed to have somehow forgotten that Mythisper could fly. She launched into the air, and lightning bolts rained from the sky. The electrified monster fell to the ground. Mythisper and Link exchanged a glance, and then Link threw the Sword of Storms at her. She caught it and began to hack away at Majora's Wrath.

The fiend regained motion without warning, tossing her aside and regaining its footing. It then proceeded to crack its whips in her general direction. However, Mythisper wasn't there; she had moved to the side again. Suddenly, the beast was on top of her. It had flung itself through the air, leaping all the way across the Clocktower in a single bound. It beat at her, but she cast it away from her with a pulse of energy. She again began to strike with Link's Sword of Storms.

Now, the monster released a pair of large, bladed tops which did their best to track he down. It then continued to attack in every direction it could. Mythisper was forced to stop attacking and continue dodging for several seconds. Soon, it managed to corner her at the edge of the Clocktower. The fiend proceeded to give everything it had, unleashing an unstoppable onslaught of whip strikes, each one capable of flaying a man's skin into pieces in a single blow. Mythisper held up her arms, magically reinforcing them with everything she had. In the end, Mythisper was intact while Majora's Wrath fell to the ground, exhausted by its previous assault.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Calling the Four Giants

* * *

"Let's finish this." Mythisper announced. She then flew into the air and yelled, "Link, get down!"

Link ducked behind his shield, ensuring that the semi-conscious Mask Salesmen was likewise protected. The instant he had done so, he heard his fairy companion scream, "BOMBOS!", and there was nothing but heat and light.

Upon hearing the name of that spell, the most powerful of evocations, Majora's Wrath looked straight up. It did so just in time to see a pillar of flame descend like a shooting star upon itself. A number of similar (though much smaller) pillars struck the surrounding area. Wherever a fiery column struck, it sent out waves of heat which set the very air aflame. Just as the heat began to subside, Mythisper dropped out of the sky and thrust Link's blade straight through the charred body of their foe, pinning it to the ground. Majora's Mask writhed in pain, and then lay still.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Link came out from under his tower shield and saw that the Four Giants were approaching Clocktown. They would soon arrive, and they would be able to seal away Majora's Mask again.

"I'll go deal with the barrier." said Mythisper, who then flew up to the top of the force-field and began a powerful ritual of dispelling.

NO MUSIC

* * *

Suddenly, Majora's Wrath began to speak, its voice raspy and thin. "Free me… and I shall grant your heart's desire…"

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"That was the reason I was brought to this world. I make wishes… come true."

"Why should I trust you?"

"The first one asked for vengeance… Ikana lies in ruins. The second asked for sorrow… the moon fell from the sky. The third asked for power… I have amassed a great amount."

"No. That's how you get your puppets, isn't it? You tempt them with their greatest wants, and then claim their lives as payment. I refuse to be your plaything."

Suddenly, its voice recovered. "You mean you refuse to be my host. Too bad, with your shapechanging and my vast powers, we could have ruled the multiverse together. But do not think you can refuse to be my toy."

With that, it began to glow. It then leapt to its feet, sword still stuck through its chest. It grew stronger still, though its whips vanished. This new monster turned to the sky and made a swatting motion; Mythisper was knocked to the ground. Link rushed to her side.

"You may have been able to defeat me, but you can never prevail over the power of ten thousand stolen souls! Savour the irony as you are destroyed by the hopes and dreams of your own people!" proclaimed the monster. Link and it both adopted a fighting stance. It was time to fight

Dark Devourer of Souls

**Majora's Might**

* * *

_And you'll have to wait until Friday to see ho this turns out._


	60. Chp 59: Endgame

**

* * *

**

Endgame

_The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning._

_-Ivy Baker Priest_

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Farewell Hyrule King

Link began to bombard his six metre tall opponent with everything he had. Bombs, lightning bolts, the Cloak of Power, the Magna-Grapple, everything from the lowly pebble to the mighty fireburst. Nothing worked. Majora's Might simply laughed in his face.

"I told you, you will never conquer the power which I have accumulated! Even the other hero and the Bad Guy together can not stop me now!" it roared before delivering a backhand which knocked Link flat on his back. The boy sprang to his feet and continued to search for a weak point as his opponent began to monologue.

"Your defeat began with that other mortal's wish for power, something I had never bothered to try to obtain more of before. I then started to think of just how it was I had been overcome in the past. It didn't take long to see where the one person who had ever defeated me in single combat gained his power: the souls of others." It paused to deliver a downward elbow strike into Link's head as the hero leapt toward his sword, still struck in his foe's torso.

Majora's Wrath continued its speech. "From there, it wasn't hard to decide to kill two birds with one stone. I created the Animus Furticus, and set them loose in Clocktown. The slightest touch from one is enough to cast the soul from the body, and it was far from hard for one of my ability to collect them before they could return to their mortal vessels. The hero of two decades ago defeated _me, _the mighty Majora's Mask, with the power of three souls and the remnants of the Bad Guy. There is nothing that can stand against the combined might of over ten thousand souls."

"Yes I can! I will find a way to destroy you!" Link yelled.

It laughed again. "You? Why, you hardly have the strength to stand!" it replied, unleashing a small burst of dark energy. Suddenly, Link found that Majora's Might spoke truly. He suddenly felt very weak, and it took everything he had just to remain on his feet at all.

"I told you that you will be my toy, regardless of anything you have to say about it. True, your shapeshifting ability could be annoying, but soon, you won't dare use it. I will break you spirit, play with you, and, when you have ceased to amuse me, kill you." A steady trickle of darkness flowed into Link. He collapsed to the ground, and struggled to raise his magic wand to fire another shot. Soon, he couldn't raise his arms at all, and not long after that, he didn't even have the strength to lift a finger. He lay there, helpless, as Majora's Might stripped him of everything he owned, scattering it across the Clocktower. He could not even roll to the side a little when it fired a number of razor sharp energy projectiles across his back.

"Do you understand just how pathetic you are? Can you feel your body failing? Are your internal organs losing the ability to keep you alive?"

Unfortunately, the answer to those last two questions was yes. The fact that he could not even open his eyelids was far from the worst thing about his muscles losing all power. His breathing was constantly getting faster and shallower, while his heartbeat increased in speed and decreased in effectiveness. Soon, they would burn out entirely trying to keep him from dying. Every organ in his body was beginning to give out, though the loss of the diaphragm and heart would kill him long before the others could.

Link's mind was racing to find any way to survive. His own experience didn't help, so he turned to his memories of his father's journals. The Temples and the heroic battles meant nothing. Suddenly, he remembered something the King of Ikana had said to his father: "I grant you the soldier that has no heart." He had been referring to the statues summoned by the Elegy of Emptiness, but there was another soldier without a heart. Quickly, before his thoughts could be disrupted by the lack of oxygen, Link became the Tin Soldier.

However, his thinking didn't stop there. Aided by its inherent understanding of mechanics, Link began to work on something new. It ran around and dodged the attacks of its opponent as the blueprint began to fall into place in its mind. Between the vast mechanisms of the Clocktower and the magic practice after drinking Nadia's potion, Link was ready to try something unexpected. He transformed again.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) WW Ganondorf Battle

* * *

Standing opposite the giant demon was something no one had ever seen before. It was a six foot tall metallic humanoid. It had five fingers on each hand, though they ended in wickedly sharp claws. Its shape was vaguely feminine, though that was likely just because of the way its armour plating had to nest together in order to maintain maximum flexibility. It had a face much like Link's, though that face was completely and entirely devoid of expression. The whirs and ticks of clockwork could be heard as it charged towards Majora's Might.

The demon attacked with a bolt of dark energy, which passed through the construct as if it wasn't even there. The golem leapt into the air and swung its claws at the fiend, shredding both its opponent and the force-field it had protected itself with. It was soon knocked back by a vicious knee from the devil. However, it stood up again and continued its assault.

The battle went on for some time. The clockwork monster kept attacking and dodging, and the demonic giant did its best to block and counter. However, while the golem was tireless, the fiend was not. Over time, Majora's Might made more and more mistakes, causing it to suffer more injuries as time went on. However, nothing fazed its opponent for long. Whatever happened, the construct stood back up and kept coming. After a while, the "invincible" Majora's Might fell to its knees. It wasn't on them for long, however. The clockwork creature, covered in the blood of its foe, rushed forward and thrust its left hand up into the demon's torso. It grabbed as much flesh as it could, twisted its hand, and pulled out a large chunk. The beast screamed and flailed, and as it did so, thousands of spirits rushed from its open mouth. The monster shrank rapidly and lost its limbs and head, soon becoming a cracked and bloodstained mask. Link returned to human form and gathered his possessions.

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) LttP End Credits

* * *

Link quickly picked up the majority of his scattered belongings and tended to Mythisper and the Happy Mask Salesman. Both were still unconscious, but they would live. With the people safe and everything else safely stowed away, Link approached the object which had been at the center of it all: the Lifesong Orb.

It seemed such a simple thing: a small orb of green glass, layered to give the impression that it was much deeper than it actually was. However, it held vast power. He shuddered to think what would have happened had Majora's Mask actually gotten its figurative hands on it. He picked it up and began to contemplate the best way to keep it safe.

The instant he did, there was a bright flash in the air above the center of the Clocktower. When Link looked back, he saw something amazing through a circle of energy: A handsome man with hair as white as snow, and feathery wings to match. He was standing on clouds and wrapped in what could only be holy light. The man spoke in a voice that was both soothing and powerful.

"Do not be afraid. I am an angel, sent by the Three Goddesses themselves. You have down well to protect the people of this land, and will be long remembered for it. There remains just one thing to do. You must return the Lifesong Orb to the Heavens for safekeeping."

Link began to walk towards the gateway, but was paused when he heard an unexpected sound. Majora's Mask laughed and began to rise into the air. It fell a short distance, but managed to right itself and continue its ascent.

"That is no angel." it said to Link. Before the man could reply, it turned to face him and spoke again. "You… honestly thought… I would let you win? This year you _used _me, two decades past you _defeated_ me, and ten million years ago you _cast me into the void!_ I _will_ have my revenge!" It fired a beam of dark energy, which it not enter the portal but instead caused its surface to ripple.

"That's enough!" roared the man, his voice no longer anything but hateful. Suddenly, a large, silvery disk of force shot out from the portal. However, firing it had broken the illusion. No longer was there an angel standing atop the clouds. Instead, there was a man in blue armour and a lighter blue tunic, carrying a blade in the shape of a double helix. Behind him was what appeared to be an evil mastermind's lair.

Regardless, the force disk struck the Mask, causing a large crack to appear right down the middle of it and knocking it to the ground. The barrier around the Clocktower vanished, and the Four Giants once again sealed away the power of Majora's Mask. The swirling clouds soon cleared, revealing a bright and sunny day as the Giants returned to their respective domains. While that was happening, the energy beam the Mask had fired before being struck took its toll on the portal: it began to warp and swirl, destabilized by an overload of dark power. The last clear image before the gateway was became covered in swirling nothingness was the armoured man turning away in disgust.

**End Act 6**

* * *

_Comment: In case anybody missed it, the reason Majora's Might never made an appearance before is that Majora's Mask wasn't actually powerful enough without stealing the souls of the residents of Clocktown. Also, with the whole "internal organs failing" thing, he probably would have to worry about the loss of seemingly less important things than his heart and lungs, as once two or more organs begin to fail, it doesn't take long to take the rest down with them. Lastly, I apoligize for not describing more of the last battle, I really should have taken the time to expand that a bit._

_Stay tuned for the epilogue, coming Monday (or sooner, if my family goes camping before that)._


	61. Epilogue

_Here it is: the final chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Lifesong Orb. After this, I believe I will take a break from writing for a bit before working on the sequel. If it doesn't look like the sequel will ever get done, I will put up one more "chapter" explaining some of the stuff I had intended to reveal in the sequel. However, such a chapter would be chock full of spoilers, so don't read it if you still have hope of me writing._

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One day I fly through a crack in the sky, and the next it's falling in on me. I can get back on. I can get back on._

_-Rush, _Far Cry

The Return

_At the end of the war, every man goes home._

Music: VG Music's (vgmusic:dot:com) Clocktown (Triumphant Return Remix)

There was much rejoicing in the streets of Clocktown. Bands played, fireworks exploded, children ran, and everyone cheered, for the enemy had been defeated and the souls of the people had returned to their bodies. Mythisper returned the magic of the Great Fairies to the Fountain, and the injured were cured of all ailments. With the help of the giants, Randolf had banished Majora's Mask back to the void from whence it came. An international holiday had been declared, and this day would be celebrated until the Clocktower turned to dust.

The grave danger that the continent had been in had greatly strengthened the ties between the races. The streets, though packed with humans, also contained a large number of Deku Scrubs, Gerudo, Gorons, Stalkin, Wolfos, and Zoras. Such a display of tolerance for other races had never before been witnessed. In fact, there even seemed to be a fair number of interracial hook-ups happening, especially among those who had fought side by side against the forces of Majora's Mask.

The soldiers were all awarded medals for their bravery. This alone would be enough to keep the jewellers busy for over a week, but it was not their only task. Higher honours were awarded to key individuals, as well as those that had shown exceptional courage in the time of danger. Randolf was given the High Medal of Wizardry, an honour which nobody else had remembered existed until the library was thoroughly searched for anything pertaining to magi. However, Randolf did remember it, and was pleased to be given both the prestigious award and the promotion to Archmage of Clocktown that went with it. An additional set of medals was to be printed for the Forlorn Hope, but the Stalkin refused, saying that the charge had been nothing more than their duty on the battlefield. However, honours were showered upon the fifty men and women who had accompanied Link to the Clocktower. Last but not least, both Gambar and Nadia were awarded the Spiral of Time, the highest award which could be granted to more than one person at a time.

The most important announcement was left until sundown. It had been determined that the alliance was to become more than a temporary war measure. An international council was to be established, composed of a member from each race and a head of council nominated and elected by the other seven. The appointed members had already chosen their leader. Not only was he showered in honours and medals, Link had been chosen as the head of the newly formed United Races, and as such would have the final say about any issue before the council. Though the U.R. would not have supreme authority over the entirety of the continent, Link had effectively been crowned Emperor of Termina.

Plans

_The Wraith of Necromancer shadows through the sky; another land to darken with evil prism eye._

_-Rush, _The Necromancer

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) WW Hyrule Castle

The Lord of Chaos was furious. Furious at the hero for being too slow in handing over the Orb, furious at Majora's Mask for scrambling the portal and preventing anyone from reaching him, but mostly furious at himself for not seeing it coming. He had known all along that the Mask hated him and especially hated being given orders. However, he had assumed that even with the power with which it would have attempted to destroy him, it would be too weakened by the fight to betray him. Even the simplest of precautions would have been sufficient to stop such a crude spell, but he had neglected to take them. All of his plans -the construction of the Forbidden Palace of the Deku Scrubs and its subsequent sinking, the creation of the Ancient Hall of the Gorons, the obliteration of the island fortress of the Gerudo, and even revealing the Symphony of Despair to Sharp- had been ruined in a single moment. His carefully plotted manipulation of the son of the Hero of Time was completely destroyed by his own stupidity.

He sighed, and moved some pieces on his Monopoly board. Though his plans had been foiled, the game wasn't over yet. Some of the pawns were still in play, and he could always send another attack to try and claim the Orb. Or better yet, he could send another hero. In fact, that would be the best way. He gazed out the window of his tower and through the force-field which prevented the Great Sea from flooding and crushing it. Yes, his plans just needed a little bit of adjustment.

His guest was coming. The boy, just over fifteen years of age, was on edge. It was obvious he recognized the place he was in, and remembered the battles he had fought here. Yes, he very nearly sliced one of the animated brooms that tidied the place to ribbons when it surprised him at the base of a stairwell where he had once fought a pair of Darknuts. However, he continued to ascend until he reached the doorway to the private chambers of the Lord of Chaos. He knocked.

"Enter, Link, Hero of Winds."

Conversation With a Madman

_Spread thy blood-tinged wings and soar. Take lessons learned to heart and core. Travel on through dusk and dawn, leading life as fate's pawn. Wander the earth for evermore..._

_-NamelessDekuScrub on deviantART, _Black Wings

Music: Zelda Reorchestrated's (zreomusic:dot:com) Clocktower

It was ten in the evening. Link sat alone beneath the Clocktower, thinking. With the defeat of Majora's Mask, the massive timepiece had returned to its ordinary, nonlethal form. The date and time had even reset themselves to what they were before he had caused the way to the summit to open. Suddenly, the door opened. Link turned towards it and saw a man of middling height with a gigantic backpack enter.

"Why?" Link asked the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I was tempted. By the power of the Mask. I thought I could control it. Do you know what it's like, having such power at your fingertips? And not daring to use it?" the travelling salesman replied, taking up a new and crazy expression with each sentence.

"Yes, I do." Link answered solemnly.

"Ahh, the beast that SHREDDED THE MASK!... It is not nice, is it? You can tell me, I will tell no one else."

Link hesitated, then said, "It was a compilation of my other forms. I took the most lethal parts of all of them and jammed them together. But… there's a problem. I never told anyone about this, not even Mythisper, but… my body isn't the only thing that changes when I transform. All my forms seem so… correct. It's fairly understandable with the Tin Soldier and Wolfos; I mean, the first one's really smart and turning into a wolf is really cool. However, I hate having to turn into a Gerudo, but once I've transformed, my mind sees it as natural and doesn't want to change back."

"I see. You do not want to feel you don't wish to change back?"

"With the others it's ok. They all think a bit differently, and it shows, but they're all fairly normal. But the war golem…" he shook his head and then continued, "Its mind is alien. It combines the bloodlust of the Wolfos with the hidden fury of the Gerudo, then adds in the coldness of the Tin Soldier and… something else I'm not quite sure of. It wants to accomplish its job as efficiently as possible, and its job is to kill. I do not want to become a killing machine."

"Then do not ever take on that form again." the Happy Mask Salesman said, waving his finger as he did so. "If you give in just once, it will have its hold on you, and you will never get rid of it. I am sure the mythical one whose name I dare not speak knows that better than even I."

"The big armoured guy with the painted face, was he really-"

"The Hero of Time? He may or may not be. I am sworn to secrecy. Very bad things will happen if I tell anyone who he is or isn't."

"I understand. So, what will you do now?"

"Me? I set out across the worlds to spread happiness. It is time I return to that. The masks in need of rest will be happy to find peace, and the simple wooden faces will spread joy in their own way. Yes, I have had my taste of power, and it was bitter juice indeed. What will you do, Link, Admiral-Queen of the Gerudo, Head of the U.R., son of the Hero of Time?"

Link cringed at the use of his titles. "I think I will also head out traveling. I want to see the world before I settle down to rule a continent. Besides, I'm not ready to make those kinds of choices, and about the man through the portal… I have to know."

The Happy Mask Salesman nodded. He then turned away and left Link to his thoughts. The boy hero sighed. Thinking about it, he at least knew what the "something else" was in the war golem's mind, and it was what scared him the most. It was the part of him that had jumped for joy when he delivered that fatal blow to the Grobdork. It was the part of him that had had a taste of being a killing machine – and liked it.

**End**

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

Within the Maku Tree of the faraway land of Vesomdel, a young woman sat behind a desk. She wore a dress the colour of maple leaves in the summer, and her hair was the same tint. The woman looked up, sighed, and continued her paperwork. Her boring job was to catalogue all manner of secrets, and then organize them by subject, number of people who knew, impact from negligible to world-shattering, and all manner of other things. At least there had been the occasional break from the monotony provided by the wandering hero when she had worked out of Holodrum and Labrynna, but alas, nobody ever came to visit her here. These circumstances almost made her wish she could go back to her old job, but it was too risky. She had far too many enemies to try and get back into her old business. She glanced up again, and was surprised to see a figure in a black cloak standing opposite her.

She began to introduce herself: "Uh, hello! I am-"

"The Oracle of Secrets." he said. He laughed, and then said, "A fitting disguise for one who holds such a secret herself."

Upon hearing the figure's voice, her face went deathly pale. "N-no, you can't be-"

"Oh, but I am. You thought you could hide from me. You were wrong. It took some doing, but I finally tracked you down. Hello Farore, Oracle of Change."

He reached out towards her face, and everything went black.


End file.
